This is gonna hurt like hell
by maralice-chan
Summary: Jensen Ackles é um famoso neurocirurgião que está voltando para Los Angeles após anos na Alemanha. Mas ao voltar ele reencontra Jared Padalecki, uma pessoa que num passado recente foi importante em sua vida, mas que agora está casado. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, o coração de Jensen falhou uma batida: Aquele reencontro iria doer mais do que se ele estivesse no inferno.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **This is gonna hurt like hell

**Autora: **Maralice-chan

******Fandom: **Padackles / RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) / Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **Claro que nenhuma personalidade presente nessa história me pertence ou tem os relacionamentos apresentados aki.

**Observação: **Essa fic era postada em outro site, então vou repostá-la aqui aos pouquinhos, ok?

**Avisos: **Essa fic contêm cenas de sexo homossexual, possiveis palavrões e linguagem pesada. É possível que tenha cenas de violência. Ainda não sei... Então, só leia se estiver preparado.

**It must have been love **

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_Deve ter sido amor... Mas agora acabou. _

De repente sua cabeça doía e o mundo girava diante de seus olhos. Alguma coisa dentro dele se remexia contra sua vontade e ele foi invadido por um turbilhão de lembranças que havia mantido prisioneiro em seu peito por anos a fio. Agora... Tudo desmoronara.

—Querido, você está ok? —Lembrava vagamente da imagem do rosto dela fora de foco pela dor, sua aureola dourada em fios cacheados, seus olhos azuis que não diziam nada...

—Ok. —Disse erguendo a cabeça do vaso sanitário. —Ok. Acho que não devia ter comido aqueles burritos...

—Quer algum sal de fruta...? Talvez um...?

—Não, tudo bem. —Respondeu rapidamente se dirigindo a pia do banheiro, indo lavar a boca. —Eu estou ok, Baby. —Encheu a boca de água e cuspiu. —Foi só um enjôo. —Olhou-se no espelho e contemplou sua feição assustada. Ele parecia mesmo não estar nada bem. Forçou um sorriso para si mesmo enquanto tentava se convencer de que estava tudo certo. Certo de verdade ele sabia que não estava. Era médico, sabia bem o que estava acontecendo. O enjôo, o vômito e o mal estar foram provocados pelo seu estado emocional. Nada de mais. Convivera com isso por toda adolescência. Apenas não esperava voltar a passar por aquilo sendo um adulto casado e feliz. Olhou para a esposa forçando um sorriso. Ela também era médica, uma pediatra. Era melhor tranqüilizá-la quanto aquilo antes que ela pensasse que era algum tipo de infecção. —Está tudo ok, Baby. Eu só estou um pouco ansioso, sabe...? Chefe novo...

—Se houvesse algo errado, você me diria? —O olhos azuis dela não desgrudavam dos dele. Ele até achou divertido aquilo: Julie não era a forte daquele relacionamento, não era aquela que segurava as pontas ou quem se poderia contar para qualquer emergência. Esse papel era dele. Na verdade, a vida toda ele fora o frágil, aquele que precisava ser protegido. Quando, no final da adolescência, os papeis inverteram-se, ele se sentiu perdido. De repente, ele tinha que tomar conta de tudo e proteger quem sempre o protegera. Sua mãe morria a cada dia diante de seus olhos e tudo o que ele podia fazer era tentar parecer forte, cuidar para que todos os remédios fossem tomados na hora certa, levá-la para a quimioterapia e nunca chorar diante dela. Ao menos não enquanto ela morria. Dali para frente ele sempre teve que se mostrar um homem forte, o pilar de uma relação. Agora estava vivenciando novamente a delicia de não estar no comando. O prazer de poder dizer abertamente que não estava bem e esperar que o outro mudasse aquilo, era algo que ele vinha buscando inconscientemente há alguns anos. Mas não. Julie não poderia assumir a responsabilidade de ter um marido frágil. Ela já sofrera demais. O principal motivo por ela ter aceitado se casar com ele fora a segurança que este lhe passava. Se de uma hora para outra ele pedisse colo, Julie ficaria perdida e o casamento começaria a desmoronar. Jared Padalecki não queria aquilo. Não de novo. Estava cansado de relacionamentos fracassados. Queria uma única vez um relacionamento que desse certo. Só dependia dele. Ele sabia bem como Julie era. Não esperava outra coisa da mulher loira que o olhava desconfiada. Agora ele... Jared fazia o possível para passar a imagem de um homem centrado, forte e determinado. O homem com quem Julie pensava ter se casado.

—Está tudo ok, Baby... —Ele sorriu mais abertamente afastando os fantasmas dos olhos dela. — Me dê uns minutinhos e já vamos indo, ok?

—Ok... —Ela saiu do banheiro deixando o homem sozinho. Jared suspirou pesadamente. Quando achava que tudo estava indo bem, uma bomba caia em sua cabeça. Só não entendia o porquê. Já haviam se passado anos. Cinco anos. Porque justo naquele momento? Ele estava feliz, casado e feliz. Julie era uma mulher doce e maravilhosa que transformara sua vida sem sentido em algo maior. Graças a ela, Jared podia se considerar um médico no sentido mais nobre da palavra. Era verdade que como ser humano ele ainda deixava muito a desejar, mas com o tempo e com a ajuda de Julie, as coisas se acertariam. Agora estava começando a se ver fora de rumo novamente.

Jared tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente e foi ao encontro da esposa que o esperava na porta do apartamento. Beijou-a levemente e sorriu tentando transmitir segurança. Julie precisava disso.

—E então? —Ela perguntou enlaçando-o enquanto ambos se dirigiam ao elevador.

—Então o quê?

—Quem era no telefone?

—Lockhart... Ele queria me contar em primeira mão quem será meu novo chefe...

—É mesmo?! E quem será?

— Jensen Ackles

—Doutor Ackles? Oh, Meu Deus! Ele é um dos melhores neurocirurgiões que existem... Como Lockhart conseguiu contratá-lo?

—Parece que ele cansou da Europa... Queria voltar para a América. Lockhart ficou sabendo e fez a proposta antes de qualquer outro.

—Uau! Querido, essa é uma ótima oportunidade para você. Já havia se imaginado trabalhando com alguém do nível de Ackles?

—Não. —Respondeu seriamente. —Nem nos meus melhores sonhos...

—Ah, amor... —Julie ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijinho antes de sair do elevador de costas, ainda sorrindo e falando alegremente — Tenho certeza que ele irá adorar você. —Ela foi até o carro e esperou que ele o destrancasse para entrar. —Você é simplesmente adorável. Não tem como o Ackles não cair de amores por você.

—Vou torcer para que você esteja certa... —Jared deu partida. Seguiram todo o caminho no mesmo clima leve. Julie não parava de falar do quão maravilhoso seria trabalhar para o famoso Dr. Ackles e Jared fingia se empolgar junto com ela. Quando chegaram, ela foi para a ala pediátrica e ele foi direto para a cantina. Pediu café e uma pilha de panquecas com mel que, certamente, se Julie visse iria considerá-lo louco. Assim que se sentou sentiu o enjôo voltar. O jeito era encher a cara de açúcar para conter o nervosismo e a náusea.

—Doutor Padalecki, Meu Deus...! —Jared ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si. — Se sua esposa o visse comendo isso...?

—Ela não está aqui, por isso vamos manter as coisas em segredo. —Disse tirando sua maleta do banco ao lado do seu, dando espaço para um dos colegas, Kevin O'brien, sentar. Alita Flores e Arnold Morrisson sentaram-se do outro lado da mesa.

—E então, Padalecki...? —O'brien roubou uma panqueca do prato de Jared — Lockhart também te ligou? Ficou sabendo quem será nosso novo chefe?

—É fiquei... —Jared pegou sua panqueca de volta —Estrelinha demais para o meu gosto...

—Estrelinha demais?! —Flores surpreendeu-se —Está brincando, não é? A vida inteira eu quis trabalhar com um cara assim.

—Mesmo? —O tom de voz de Jared era levemente debochado —Pensei que a vida inteira você quisesse ser alguém do cacife dele e não limpar os sapatos dele...

—Jared?! —A mulher o encarou surpresa.

—Desculpe-me. Não foi o que eu quis dizer... —Jared se xingou internamente. Se começasse a tratar os outros mal por causa de seus problemas pessoais não poderia nunca trabalhar em grupo.

—O quê que aconteceu...? —ela quis saber.

—A Julie dormiu de calça de novo? —O'brien zombou.

—Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, sabe...? —Jared ignorou O'brien e seu comentário. — Esse negócio de chefe novo me deixa um tantinho nervoso.

—Tudo bem, nós estamos todos nervosos, mas você é quem tem mais motivos para se enervar... —Flores tentou tranquilizá-lo— Afinal, você será o braço direito do cara.

—Talvez não.

—Por que não? —O'brien quis saber. —Você era o braço direito do Penn.

—Eu sei, mas não é por que o Penn confiava em mim que o Ackles vai confiar também. O cara deve ter, sei lá, um ... Um outro estilo de trabalho... E se eu não me encaixar, é bem provável que ele escolha outro... Algum de vocês...

—Você está com medo?! —O'brien parecia abismado. —Jared Padalecki você está com medo de ser chutado do seu cargo de braço direito do chefe do corpo de cirurgiões deste hospital?!

—Quando você fala assim fica parecendo que existe alguma coisa oficial... Eu apenas era mais solicitado pelo Penn por que ambos éramos neurocirurgiões...

—Como nós... —O'brien observou.

... porque eu trabalhei diretamente com o chefe anterior, o Doutor Spenncer..

—Como nós... —Foi a vez de Flores.

—... e por que... Bem, eu não sei o porquê...

—Meninos, vocês não estão no lugar errado? —Todos encararam surpresos o homem baixinho e careca que se aproximara sem ser notado. —Ackles está esperando a equipe dele...

Jared não sabia se agradecia a aparição de Lockhart que interrompeu a sessão de perguntas ou o amaldiçoava por fazê-lo ir direto àquele que não queria ver. Ou queria? Já quisera, mas aquilo fora há muito tempo. Houve uma época em que tudo o que ele queria era vê-lo, olhar de novo para seus olhos verdes e se sentir seguro em sua Companhia. Apenas sua presença era o bastante para o fazer feliz. Houve um tempo em que ele podia abraçá-lo e esperar acertadamente ser correspondido. Mas sabia que após aquele último contato, seus braços estariam sempre fechados para ele. Ainda se lembrava das palavras duras trocadas naquela noite e da vergonha que sentira de seus sentimentos e desejos. 'Nunca mais', ele dissera para si mesmo. E agora ele estava ali para contradizer tudo que Jared decidira naquela noite. Seguiu com Lockhart e os três colegas de equipe até a sala do diretor do hospital. Assim que a porta se abriu, Jared assistiu um homem loiro, quatro anos mais velho que ele, levantar-se e sorrir de um jeito que o faria corar se o sorriso tivesse sido direcionado para ele.

_Lay a whisper on my pillow  
(Suspiro no meu travesseiro,)  
Leave the winter on the ground  
(Deixo o frio da solidão e me levanto sozinho)  
I wake up lonely, is there a silence  
(Em meio a este silêncio no meu quarto)  
In the bedroom and all around  
(E em toda parte)_

—Esta é sua nova equipe, Doutor Ackles. —Lockhart fez um gesto com a mão abrangendo os quatro neurocirurgiões diante de Ackles. O homem parou de sorrir quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de jared— Doutora Alita Flores, doutor Kevin O'brien, Doutor Arnold Morrisson e Doutor Jared Padalecki. Ele era o braço direito de nosso saudoso Doutor Penn... —Nesse momento O diretor do hospital reparou que os olhos de Ackles estavam presos aos de Jared. Isso o fez calar por um momento. Ele sabia que Jared Padalecki se formara na Alemanha, em Berlim para ser mais exato, e era lá que Ackles estivera trabalhando até então. Perguntava-se se eram conhecidos.

—Prazer em conhecê-los. —Ackles desviou seu olhar rapidamente. O estômago de jared se remoeu de alivio e decepção. O olhar surpreso de Ackles significava que ele não sabia que Jared trabalhava naquele hospital, sendo assim ele não fizera de propósito escolhendo justo aquele lugar para trabalhar. Isso o deixava de certa forma consolado, mas o modo como ele desviou o olhar e fingiu que não o conhecia foi um choque. É claro que ele esperava por algo assim, mas presenciar o descaso de Ackles ao vivo e a cores era uma dor bem mais terrível do que imaginara sentir.

—Ah, Doutor Ackles... —Lockhart parecia um pouco confuso. Há alguns instantes imaginara que Ackles e Padalecki fossem conhecidos, mas agora tinha algumas duvidas. —Se não se importa, Padalecki era o braço direito de Penn. Eu o deixarei como seu auxiliar direto. Tenho certeza que ficará satisfeito com os serviços dele, mas é claro que você pode trocar há qualquer momento... —Lockhart não sabia o que dizer. Talvez Ackles e Padalecki fossem conhecidos, porém inimigos. Isso explicaria o modo como Ackles desviara o olhar do outro.

—Estou satisfeito com o auxiliar que me recomendou... —Ackles disse com um sorrisinho simpático direcionado ao diretor, não ao seu novo auxiliar. Jared baixou a cabeça sentindo o olhar dos colegas sobre si.

—Então, tudo certo. —Lockhart tentou disfarçar suas suspeitas. —Padalecki, leve o Doutor Ackles até sua sala...

—Sim, senhor... Por aqui, por favor... —Jared abriu a porta para que Ackles passasse. Seu novo chefe passou pela porta sem ao menos olhar para ele. Jared saiu atrás dele e o ultrapassou sem olhá-lo também. Era assim que seria. Levou-o em silêncio até uma sala que antes exibia na porta os dizeres "DR. Penn". Abriu a porta e segurou-a para que o outro entrasse. —Essa é sua sala. —Disse secamente. —Ackles entrou e parou diante da enorme mesa, de costas para Jared. Ele parecia interessado nos moveis caros que compunham o ambiente e no vazio que os cercava. —Os números dos bips de toda equipe estão ao lado do telefone. Nossa sala é ao lado da sua. A cantina fica no primeiro andar, ao lado da recepção. Se precisar de algo, é só chamar.

_Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away (Toque-me agora,  
Eu fecho meus olhos...  
__E me perco em sonhos...)_

Jared esperou mais um pouco para ver se Ackles falaria alguma coisa, mas como o outro nem mesmo deu mostras de tê-lo escutado, resolveu deixá-lo sozinho. Já ia saindo quando se lembrou de algo.

— Eu não preciso permanecer como seu auxiliar. Qualquer um se sentiria extremamente satisfeito com...

—Você não quer ser meu auxiliar? —Ackles perguntou sem olhar para trás. Por um momento Jared ficou sem fôlego.

—Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu só disse que se, por acaso, você se sentir desconfortável comigo te auxiliando, tem todo o direito de escolher outro auxiliar.

—Nem um pouco desconfortável. —Ackles virou-se e o encarou com aqueles olhos que o faziam desmanchar-se por inteiro. —E você?

—Eu...? —Jared desviou os olhos. —Esse é o meu trabalho. Você é o meu chefe... Nada demais...

—Eu perguntei se você ficava desconfortável com minha presença. —Ackles insistiu.

—Nem um pouquinho... —Jared respondeu já saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Não queria passar mais tempo que o restritamente necessário com aquele homem. As lembranças daquela última noite em Berlim o machucavam demais. Foi se juntar aos outros cirurgiões em sua sala. Quando entrou deduziu imediatamente que eles falavam dele, pois os três haviam se calado assim que entrou.

—Tudo, ok, Padalecki? —Flores sorriu sem jeito deixando ainda mais óbvio que estiveram falando dele.

—Não falem por trás, gente... Isso é feio. —Jared sentou-se. —Se querem saber de algo, perguntem. —Jared os encarou. Os três se entreolharam, mas nenhum pareceu ter coragem de perguntar. Jared já se julgava livre de um desconfortável interrogatório quando ouviu a voz de Morrisson. Surpreendeu-se. O homem raramente falava o que quer que fosse, a menos que fosse realmente necessário.

—O que existe entre você e o novo chefe?

—Nada.

—Como nada?! —Flores balançou a cabeça incrédula. —Eu vi como ele te olhou e quanto tempo ele te olhou e depois... Depois virou a cara. Está na cara que vocês dois se conhecem...

—Nunca disse que não nos conhecíamos... —Jared cruzou os braços e olhou sério para os três colegas. — Nos conhecemos em Berlim. Eu me formei lá, lembram? A gente já se esbarrou algumas vezes na Faculdade de Medicina de Humboldt...

—Só se esbarraram? —O'brien quis saber.

—É, sabe... —Jared suspirou cansado. —O Ackles estava na minha frente uns quatro anos...

—E? —Flores instigou.

—E o quê?

—Foi só isso? Só se esbarraram? —O'brien parecia incrédulo e flores também. Morrisson apenas olhava atentamente para Jared como se estudasse a veracidade de suas palavras.

—Olha gente, o que aconteceu na sala do Lockhart é que o Ackles meio que me reconheceu, mas como a gente só se esbarrava em Humboldt não valia a pena um abraço de amigos que nunca fomos ou qualquer outra demonstração de reconhecimento...

—Se você diz... —O'brien ainda parecia desconfiado.

—Sim, eu digo.

—E então? —Flores apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansou o rosto em forma de coração nas mãos delicadas.

—Então o quê?

—Você continua como o auxiliar do homem?

—A principio sim. Depois que ele conhecer a equipe direito, ele pode escolher outro...

—Sei...

—Olha gente, eu não sei, ta?! —Jared já começava a perder a paciência. —Eu não conheço o Ackles o suficiente para saber se ele vai continuar comigo ou se ele vai querer um de vocês ou nenhum de nós, ou se vai voltar para Berlim... eu não sei. Tudo o que sei do cara é o que as revistas falam sobre ele e o que falavam dele na Humboldt. Um amigo meu era irmão mais novo de um amigo dele, por isso a gente se esbarrou algumas vezes por lá. Não é como se fossemos amigos ou como se eu o conhecesse melhor do que conheço o cara que faz a limpeza do hospital à noite.

—Tudo bem, calminha... —O'brien se encolheu —Também não precisa perder as estribeiras... Se tivesse nos dito desde o inicio que sua relação com ele se resumia a um colega de faculdade que era irmão do colega dele, nós não teríamos ficado tão curiosos. Afinal, por que você não disse de manhã que conhecia o cara?

—Por que eu não sabia que ele iria me reconhecer... E falar de um cara que só eu conheço ia soar como uma... mentira.

—Ok. Tudo bem. —Flores levantou-se —Assunto encerrado. Alguém quer café? —Ela se dirigiu a mini cozinha da sala dos neurocirurgiões. Jared jogou a cabeça para trás. Estava completamente esgotado. Ver Ackles, ser tratado friamente por ele e ainda responder ao interrogatório dos colegas eram coisas muito desgastantes.

_It must have been love but it's over now (Deve ter sido amor, mas está tudo acabado agora,)  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow (Deve ter sido bom, mas eu perdi isto de alguma forma)  
It must have been love but it's over now (Deve ter sido amor, mas está acabado agora,)  
From the moment we touched still the time had run out (Foi Desde o momento que nos tocamos até quando o nosso tempo acabou.)_

A primeira parte do dia correu lentamente. Seus colegas foram chamados um a um para conversarem com o novo chefe. Jared não fora chamado. Ele passou a manhã estudando e organizando as fichas dos casos que Ackles pegaria. Essa tarefa que em outros tempos era tranqüila e prazerosa havia se tornado uma tortura lenta. Enquanto ele analisava as fichas dos pacientes, se perguntava se seria chamado, se perderia seu emprego ou sobre o que Ackles falava com seus colegas. Na hora do almoço ele já estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Assim que o relógio marcou meio dia, Jared correu para a ala de pediatria e encontrou a esposa se despedindo de um paciente que tivera alta. Ela sorriu para ele assim que o viu e correu para dar-lhe um beijinho.

—Oi, amor! Como foi com o novo chefe?

—Não sei... —Ele sorriu sem jeito —Acho que meu charme não estava funcionando muito bem hoje de manhã. Acho que ele não é muito meu fã...

—Ele escolheu outro auxiliar? —Julie perguntou preocupada.

—Por enquanto não, mas existe uma possibilidade...

—Ah, querido... —Julie o enlaçou pela cintura, ele era alto demais para ela passar os braços em torno de seus ombros. —Tenho certeza que assim que começarem a trabalhar as coisas mudarão. Você é o melhor da equipe... Spenncer e Penn sempre diziam isso...

—É, eu sei... é só que...—Achou melhor contar o que dissera aos colegas antes que ela soubesse pela boca de terceiros —Ackles e eu nos esbarramos em Humboldt... Um colega meu era irmão mais novo de um colega dele e ele meio que me reconheceu, mas não deu importância para isso. Não que eu esperasse por algo, é só que... foi estranho.

—Estranho como?

—Ele olhou para mim por um bom tempo, depois virou o rosto.

—Vocês tiveram algum tipo de desentendimento em Humboldt?

—Não. Bom... Mais ou menos. Eu me desentendi com o colega que era irmão do colega dele.

—Então está explicado. Mas não deixe isso interferir no seu trabalho, amor. E Ackles... Bom, se ele for metade do que dizem sobre ele, tenho certeza que ele também não deixará isso interferir no trabalho com você.

—Espero que sim... —Jared deu um beijo na testa da esposa. —Que tal a gente ir almoçar fora, hein? Uma comidinha especial...

—Contanto que não sejam os burritos que te fizeram se sentir mal...

Quando os dois estavam se afastando viram Ackles conversando animadamente com a recepcionista, uma ruiva cheia de curvas. Jared sorriu de lado. Pelo visto Jensen Ackles não mudara muito nos últimos anos. Ao sair com a esposa ele não percebeu o olhar demorado que Ackles lhe lançou e nem ouviu o novo chefe perguntar a recepcionista quem era a loira dependurada nele. Jared nem ao menos imaginou que Ackles sorriu triste ao ouvir que Julie era sua esposa, nem passou por sua cabeça que ele pegou o telefone da recepcionista como se ao fazer isso estivesse abrindo uma válvula de escape para sua frustração. Jared simplesmente foi almoçar.

_Make-believing we're together  
(Mas faço de conta que ainda estamos juntos)  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
(E que ainda estou abrigado pelo seu coração)  
But in and outside I've turned to water  
(Mas por dentro e por fora estou desabando)  
Like a teardrop in your palm  
(Como uma lágrima na palma de sua mão.) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Otherside**

Jensen abriu os olhos e amaldiçoou o bendito sol que se infiltrava pela cortina fina e ia bater justamente em seus olhos. Levantou-se a contra gosto desvencilhando-se do braço e da perna que o envolviam. Olhou para o outro lado da cama e descobriu uma desconhecida. Mais uma... Há cinco anos vinha vivendo assim. Toda noite voltava para casa acompanhado por alguém. Mas no fim das contas, estava sempre sozinho. Cutucou a loira ao seu lado.

— Bom dia, garanhão! — A mulher sorriu espreguiçando-se.

— Eu tenho que ir... — Jensen foi seco — E você também.

— Como assim? — Ela levantou-se assustada se cobrindo com o lençol — Você é casado?

— Não, mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

— Ah... — Ela sorriu satisfeita. — Então...? Quando a gente se vê de novo? — Ela tentou se jogar em seus braços, mas Jensen levantou-se rápido demais e ela quase caiu.

— Vou tomar um banho. — Jensen disse pegando uma toalha e indo direto para o banheiro. No meio de seu banho ela apareceu e correu a porta do Box. — Que foi?

— É assim?! — Ela parecia chateada. — Uma transa e cada um vai para o seu canto?

— Olha... Desculpe, Ana...

— É Sophie!

— Pois é, Sophie... Eu nunca te prometi nada... Se eu soubesse que você queria algo mais, sabe...? — Jensen sorriu de lado— Nem teria rolado.

— Você é um cachorro! — Ela saiu do banheiro pisando forte. Quando Jensen saiu encontrou-a vestida e sentada na cama. — Você ao menos vai me deixar em casa, não é?

— Eu pago o táxi...

#####################################################################

Estava sentado há meia hora fingindo que ouvia seu assistente falar sobre um tumor no cérebro de um paciente. Enquanto o homem tagarelava para ele e para o restante de sua equipe, Jensen olhava para o pulso não totalmente encobertos pela manga de seu jaleco. Imaginou como seria tingir de vermelho aquele pedaço de roupa tão branco. Giletes seriam o bastante para aquilo que vinha tencionando fazer há cinco anos. Ergueu a cabeça e ao observar o pomo de Adão do homem que falava sem parar, pensou que a pequenina faca em seu escritório, a que ele usava para descascar maçãs, seria o suficiente para cortar sua garganta. Ao correr os olhos sobre a mesa vislumbrou o frasquinho de comprimidos para gripe que alguém de sua equipe estava tomando e concluiu que uma overdose de remédios talvez fosse mais limpo. Sim, tudo o que queria era abandonar de uma vez por todas aquela encenação de vida. Há cinco anos, Jensen não vivia, apenas perambulava entre os vivos. Estava morto há muito tempo, apenas ainda não tinha tido coragem de tornar oficial seu estado.

_How long how long will I slide  
Por quanto... por quanto tempo eu vou deslizar  
Separate my side  
Separado de meu lado?  
I don't, don't believe it's bad  
Eu não... não acredito que seja ruim  
Slittin' my throat it's all I ever  
Cortar minha garganta é tudo o que eu sempre_

##################################################################################

— Jen, você está bem? — Jensen não parou de andar, simplesmente virou-se, encarou sem entusiasmo o rosto sorridente de Maik Wink e continuou seguindo pelo longo corredor do Hospital.

— Ótimo. — Apesar das palavras, Jensen não escondeu seu verdadeiro estado de espírito. Aquele era seu estado normal.

— Viu o que saiu sobre você nessa semana na _Warmmedizin_?

— Mais um monte de baboseiras...

— _Jensen Ackles_ — Wink leu alto — _O mais jovem e brilhante neurocirurgião da Europa_... E isso só na capa da revista. Dentro tem uma verdadeira enxurrada de elogios.

— Legal... — Jensen abriu a porta de seu escritório. Assim que entrou fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Wink adentrou na sala antes que ele completasse o ato.

— Olha, você deveria demonstrar mais entusiasmo. — Disse sentando-se diante de Jensen que havia tomado lugar perante a enorme mesa do escritório— Sabe quantos médicos da sua idade não têm o prestigio e o salário que você tem?

— E você é um deles, suponho...

— Sim, sou...— Wink reconheceu sem o menor constrangimento. — Olha, cara, nós dois estudamos juntos, tivemos praticamente o mesmo tipo de formação, fomos contratados por este hospital nas mesmas condições, mas você é o gênio da dupla. Você é aquele que faz esse hospital ser reconhecido mundialmente... Não acha que deveria estar mais feliz com a sua vida?

— Não acha que deveria estar cuidando da sua? — Jensen abriu uma gaveta e ficou contemplado em devotado silêncio o seu conteúdo.

— Ah, cara... — Wink jogou a cabeça para trás — Não acha que deveria ter mais tato comigo? Afinal sou o único amigo que sobrou...

— Pois é, Maik... — Agora Jensen o encarava com uma certa curiosidade — Por que você continua falando comigo, hein? Todos os outros se afastaram... Por que você continua vindo atrás de mim, hein? Por que você não me repudia como todos os outros?

— Por que ao contrario dos outros, eu sou seu amigo de verdade. — Maik olhou nos olhos de Jensen. — Olha, Jensen, o que aconteceu... Foi horrível, eu sei... Tudo o que rolou... A maneira como te trataram... É duro, eu sei, mas você tem que superar isso. Já está na hora de você superar isso.

— E se eu não quiser superar? — Jensen sorriu tristemente — E se eu só quiser acabar com tudo?

— Não, não faça isso, Jensen. Você não pode...

— Por que não? — Jensen voltou a olhar para o interior da gaveta. — Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

— Não, Jensen. Você não estragou nada. Você fez o que achou certo.

— Eu deveria ter contato. Eu deveria ter contado desde o início... — Jensen deixou uma lágrima rolar pela face enquanto suas mãos levavam diante de seus olhos uma velha fotografia.

— Não, Jensen. Não é culpa sua... Você não sabia que o Jared iria se apaixonar. Ninguém no seu lugar poderia prever aquela situação.

— Ele me odeia... — Jensen chorou abertamente — Ele me odeia e tenho certeza de que se odeia também. E é tudo culpa minha...

— Não, cara, não é... — Maik levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa e abraçou o amigo. — Não é culpa sua, Jensen... Não é culpa de ninguém... Foi... Foi um capricho do destino... Não é culpa de ninguém... — Mas quanto mais Maik falava, mais Jensen chorava e apertava a fotografia contra o peito.

_I heard your voice through a photograph  
Ouvi sua voz através de uma fotografia  
I thought it up and brought up the past  
Eu a imaginei, ela trouxe o passado de volta  
Once you know you can never go back  
Depois que você sabe, não há como voltar  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
É preciso levar para o outro lado_

######################################################################

Naquela noite, Jensen Ackles não saiu para procurar companhia. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos ele saiu do hospital e foi direto para casa. Lá ele encheu a banheira, tomou dois calmantes e se afundou na água de olhos abertos. À sua mente vinham imagens prazerosas que lhe causavam uma dor infernal no peito: os lábios de Jared colados nos dele, as mãos enormes do moreno apalpando suas costas, deslizando por entre a calça, os dedos explorando um local oculto por anos de conservadorismo anglicano. De repente Jared o beijava com mais intensidade retirando seu fôlego completamente, deixando-o sem ar. Precisava respirar, mas não queria respirar. Não, não queria. Todo o seu desejo se resumia em afogar-se na boca de Jared. Sua vista foi escurecendo ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia os braços firmes de Jared envolvê-lo com força e arrancá-lo daquele beijo insano.

_Centuries are what it meant to me  
Séculos foi é o que foi destinado a mim  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
Um cemitério onde me casei com o mar  
Stranger things never change my mind  
Coisas mais estranhas nunca mudariam minha opinião  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Tive que levar para o outro lado  
Take it on the otherside  
Levar para o outro lado  
Take it on  
Levar,  
Take it on  
Levar..._

Bateu com o joelho no piso frio do banheiro. Seu corpo procurou desesperadamente por ar, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Respirou o ar a sua volta em grandes e doloridas sorvadas.

— Jensen... — Ouviu a voz de Maik. — O que diabos estava fazendo?

— Eu cochilei... — Jensen, ainda esparramado no chão justificou-se sem muita convicção.

— Não, não cochilou... Jensen, pelo amor de Deus... Não queira fazer isso, cara... Você é um cara tão religioso... Você mesmo disse que suicídio é um pecado imperdoável. Se é para ir para o inferno que tal ir por outro motivo?

— Do que está falando? — Jensen o encarou abismado.

— Você sabe do que estou falando. — Maik o olhou nos olhos. — Você não pode negar que sentiu o mesmo. Você também se apaixonou por ele, Jensen. Por isso, você o deixou ir... Se estivesse tudo bem com você, tenho certeza de que não o teria deixado ir... Você o seguraria, diria que tudo ficaria ok e tentaria fazê-lo ver o quanto tudo aquilo era insano. Se você o deixou ir, é por que também não confiava em si mesmo perto dele. Cara, admita, o que você sente pelo Jared é...

— Ou... Ou... Ou... — Jensen fez um gesto com as mãos pedindo para que Maik parasse de descarregar sobre ele todas aquelas palavras. — Há quanto tempo você tem essa teoria?

— Eu cheguei a essa conclusão no momento que te vi no aeroporto, assistindo escondido a partida dele.

— Sei... Então você acha que é isso. Que eu devo entrar em um avião e ir direto para os Estados Unidos e sair procurando pelo Jared que nem louco?

— Olha, Jensen, depois que você chegar lá, ficará mais fácil achá-lo. Além do mais, você não está com saudades de casa? Pelo que eu me lembro, você nunca teve a intenção de morar aqui em _Berlim_. Você só resolveu ficar por que o Jared voltou...

— E eu faço o quê? Largo tudo e vou?

— Jensen, até bem pouco tempo você estava se lixando para tudo... Eu vou entrar em contato com um conhecido do meu pai. Ele dirige um hospital em _Los Angeles_... Tenho certeza que ele vai querer contratá-lo.

— Então é isso...? ... _Los Angeles_? De lá eu começo a procurá-lo?

— Quem sabe em uma cidade com o nome assim, você não encontre uma luz...

— Eu ainda tenho duvidas... E medos.

— Todo mundo tem. Mas você não precisa chegar lá e ir direto atrás do Jared. Se estabeleça primeiro, curta a volta para casa... Depois, só depois, vá atrás dele.

— E se ele já estiver... Sei, lá, com alguém?

— A vida é cheia de riscos, meu amigo. Você não se lembrava disso porque há cinco anos você deixou de viver...

— Eu vou. Eu vou mais estou com medo de machucá-lo ainda mais e... E de me machucar também. Não dá mais para sermos melhores amigos.

— Bem, vai depender de vocês dois decidir o que serão daqui para frente... — Maik puxou Jensen para os seus braços e o deu um abraço apertado. — Se precisar, volte... Eu sempre estarei aqui para você.

— Eu sei... — Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Me excite, me leve para dar uma volta severa  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
Incendeie-me e me deixe do outro lado  
I yell and tell it that  
Eu grito e digo que  
It's not my friend  
Ele não é meu amigo  
I tear it down I tear it down  
Eu o destruo, eu o destruo  
And then it's born again  
E ele nasce de novo_

Jensen aguardava na sala do diretor do Hospital. Finalmente estava em casa. Maik tinha razão, ele precisava daquilo. Mesmo que _Los Angeles_ não fosse sua cidade natal, ainda era bom estar no país em que havia nascido. Fechou os olhos por um instante e concluiu que precisaria de pelo menos um mês para ter coragem para ir procurar Jared. Achava que um mês era o bastante. Um mês era um período bom. Não, era ótimo. Quando de Lockhart entrou acompanhado por quatro médicos, Jensen não se deu conta. Só percebeu que estava ferrado quando seus olhos se encontraram. Aqueles olhos esverdeados o fulminavam. Não conseguiu se desviar deles, na verdade, prendeu o fôlego como se fosse se afogar neles a qualquer momento.

Estava ferrado. Completamente ferrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Cryin'

Jared levantou-se sem fazer barulho e abandonou a esposa adormecida na cama. Há seis meses, sempre que podia, dava uma escapada. Julie tomava remédios para dormir, por isso era fácil sair sem ser notado. Os porteiros do prédio em que moravam eram discretos e isso facilitava as coisas. Pegou o carro e saiu. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Precisava encontrar um meio de trancar de novo todos aqueles sentimentos que teimavam em roubar-lhe o sono. Jensen estava de volta. Sim ele voltara. Ele sempre dissera que queria voltar. Mas vê-lo ali, era algo indescritível. Sentiu saudades das tardes que partilhavam juntos, das conversas pelo telefone quando não podiam se encontrar, dos passeios diurnos, das farras noturnas e de tantas outras coisas que ele só partilhara com Ackles, que ele só poderia ter partilhado com Ackles. Amava-o tanto. Nem mesmo cinco anos e um oceano de distância haviam feito-o esquecer aquele amor.

_There was a time Houve um tempo  
When I was so brokenhearted Quando eu estava com o coração tão partido  
Love wasn't much, of a friend of mine O amor não era muito meu amigo  
The tables have turned, yeah As mesas viraram, yeah_

Jared rodou pela cidade, como sempre fazia quando queria pensar. Lembrava-se de Megan. Ela havia siso seu grande amor. Ele a amara com todas as forças. Tivera mesmo a audácia de abandonar a mãe doente para ir viver uma aventura com ela em Paris. Ele comprou para ela um anel de noivado, mas quando ela viu a jóia, gargalhou como se ele tivesse feito uma piada. A relação não era séria o bastante para ela. Jared voltou para Nova Jérsey arrasado e envergonhado. Chegou apenas em tempo de segurar a mão da mãe enquanto ela morria. Depois disso, sob ordens do pai, foi concluir seus estudos em Humboldt, em Berlim. Ainda lembrava-se de sentir culpado por sua mãe ter morrido mais rápido do que os médicos haviam previsto, mas tinha que seguir em frente. Quando chegara a Berlim, jurara para si mesmo que nunca mais amaria de novo. O amor e ele não haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

_'Cause me and them ways have parted Porque eu e esses caminhos nos distanciamos  
That kind of love, was the killin' kind Esse tipo de amor era do tipo que mata  
All I want, is someone I can't resist Tudo que eu quero é alguém a quem não possa resistir  
I know all right I need to know by the way that I got kissed Eu sei tudo que deveria saber pela maneira que fui beijado_

Foi por esse motivo que ele se agarrou tão fortemente a amizade com Jensen Ackles. E de uma hora para outra a amizade se tornara algo mais forte, algo embaraçoso. Pensando bem, não fora assim tão de repente. Ackles era um cara que sempre estava ao seu lado dando-lhe as mais sinceras provas de amizade. Muitas vezes, Ackles demonstrara que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Isso o fez cair lentamente num abismo profundo de sentimentos até então desconhecidos. Jared não sabia que poderia amar alguém daquela forma, sem medo, sem culpa... Isso até que ele se declarou e beijou Ackles. Aquele fora o fundo do abismo. Se ele soubesse que aquele amor, aquele desgraçado amor, faria seu mundo virar de pernas para o alto...

_I was cryin' when I met you Eu estava chorando quando te conheci  
Now I'm tryin to forget you Agora estou tentando te esquecer  
your Love is sweet, misery O seu amor é uma doce miséria  
I was cryin' just to get you Eu estava chorando pra te ganhar  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you Agora estou morrendo porque te deixei  
Do what you do-down on me Fazer o que faz - pra me deixar mal_

Mas não havia mais volta. Tudo o que tinha vivido ao lado dele, tudo o que sentira e que ainda batia em seu peito não podia ser apagado. Não podia esquecer, mas talvez pudesse amenizar a dor de alguma forma. Estacionou o carro em frente a um bar e saiu para a noite. Aquele bar, Ackles sempre lhe falara dele, era pequeno e pouco conhecido. Isso dava certa privacidade aos seus freqüentadores. Desde que voltara para a America, ele o freqüentava. Como sempre, quando fugia da esposa, foi direto ao balcão do bar. O barman já o conhecia. Assim que se sentou o homem lhe serviu seu whisky favorito. Jared agradeceu com um sorriso.

— E então? Algo de bom para mim? — Perguntou enquanto corria o olhar pelo local.

— Tem sim... — O barman debruçou-se sobre o balcão para falar no ouvido de Jared — Se estiver à procura de companhia feminina... Tem carne nova no pedaço... Aquela loirinha ali. — Apontou a moça — Mas se quiser outra coisa... — Apontou para um canto do bar onde a luz mal batia. Jared só pôde ver o contorno das costas de um homem que bebia sozinho. — Ele dispensou umas três garotas... Acho que ele curte a mesma praia que você.

— Bonito?— Jared perguntou observando o homem de costas para ele que bebia solitário na mesa.

— Bem ao seu gosto. –O homem sorriu com cinismo.

— Interessante... O que ele está bebendo?

— O mesmo Whisky que você. — Ao dizer isso, o barman encheu mais dois copos e empurrou-os em direção a Jared. O moreno então esvaziou o copo que tinha nas mãos e apanhando os outros dois seguiu em direção a mesa do desconhecido.

— Posso? — Perguntou sem esperar pela resposta do outro para se sentar. Quando ergueu os olhos dos copos que havia depositado na mesa, quase caiu para trás ao descobrir os olhos verdes de Jensen Ackles que o observavam com curiosidade. — Hey... –Disse sem jeito. A última coisa que queria era que Ackles descobrisse que apesar de casado ele saia por aí catando homens e mulheres na noite. Ele podia até suportar o descaso dele e a repudia pelo que ocorreu em Berlim, mas ser visto como um puto não estava na lista das coisas que poderia suportar de Jensen Ackles.

— Hey... — Jensen disse sem jeito – O que faz por aqui?

— Dando uma volta... — Sorriu amarelo — Sabe...? Para clarear as idéias...

— A minha presença no hospital te perturba? — O olhar de Jensen era triste.

— Não. Nem um pouquinho.

— Ok.

— Ok, então... — Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio.

— É pra mim? — Jensen apontou para um dos copos que Jared depositara na mesa.

— Sim, sim... Por favor. — Jensen apanhou o copo, fez um meio brinde e tomou um gole. Jared o imitou.

— Meu favorito... — Jensen disse sorrindo.

— Eu sei. — Jared baixou a cabeça. Ao sair de casa não imaginara terminar naquela situação. Se bem que se pensasse direito, aquele era o bar favorito de Jensen, estando em Los Angeles, era óbvio que se o loiro fosse sair para beber, iria para lá.

— Bonita sua esposa...

— O quê?!

— Sua esposa... Ela é bonita.

— Ah, obrigado... — O constrangimento entre os dois era visível.

— Quer que eu vá para outro lugar? — Jensen perguntou num fiapo de voz.

— Não. Claro que não. — Jared o olhou com nervosismo — Eu que sentei aqui e...

— Não, não... Eu não falava daqui. Falava da cidade. Quer que eu saia da cidade?

— Não! — Jared o olhava chocado — Por que eu iria querer isso?! E eu não sou dono da cidade, sabia?

— Quando você foi embora... — Jensen agora encarava os próprios polegares que tamborilavam sobre a borda do copo — Você disse que não era para eu ir atrás de você e que o único favor que queria de mim era distância... Quando eu vim pra cá, eu não sabia que morava aqui. Pensei que, talvez, sabe...? Talvez você tivesse voltado para Nova Jersey.

— Tudo bem, eu não ligo mais. — Jared deu de ombros.

— É, né... Agora você está casado... Feliz... Acho que você conseguiu superar aquilo.

— E você? — Jared o encarava cheio de expectativas. Se Jensen dissesse que sim, tudo estaria resolvido. Ele voltaria para a cama da esposa com a triste certeza de que era o fim do que nem mesmo tinha começado, mas e se ele dissesse que não? Não havia futuro para os dois, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo que Jared dissesse para si mesmo que era errado e que os dois queimariam no inferno por isso, seu coração clamava por ele, seu corpo ansiava pelo dele, seus olhos buscavam os dele.

— Acho que isso não é algo que se supere facilmente, não é? — Jensen continuou sem olhar para ele.

— Te amo, Jen! — Saiu sem que Jared percebesse. Jensen ergueu a cabeça e o encarou completamente espantado. Jared não sabia o que fazer. Por que diabos tinha dito aquilo? Sem pensar em nada, levantou-se e saiu quase correndo do bar. Jensen ainda ficou um tempo sentado tentando digerir o que ouvira. Jared o amava? Era isso mesmo? Jared realmente o amava depois de todo aquele tempo? Levantou-se e foi até o balcão.

— A minha conta e a do cavaleiro que estava comigo... — Disse abrindo a carteira.

— O que deu no Jay para sair daquele jeito? — O barman perguntou ainda olhando para a porta por onde Jared saíra.

— Você o conhece? Ele vem sempre aqui?

— Cliente habitual. — O barman disse pegando o dinheiro das mãos de Jensen e contando o troco.

— Mesmo? Por que não fica com o troco e... Sei lá... Me fala um pouquinho mais sobre o Jay.

— O barman sorriu.

_Now there's not even breathin' room Agora não há nem espaço pra respirar  
Between pleasure and pain Entre prazer e dor  
Yeah you cry when we're makin love Yeah você chora quando fazemos amor  
Must be one and the same Deve ser a única e a mesma_

Jared chegou em casa completamente transtornado. Não podia ter se declarado assim. Como fora fazer algo assim? Agora estava ferrado. Completamente ferrado. Como iria trabalhar no dia seguinte? Como? Jared observou a esposa adormecida na cama. Ele realmente chegara a pensar que Julie fosse o remédio para o seu mal. Talvez de fato fosse, mas apenas seis meses de casamento não o haviam feito esquecer Jensen Ackles e antes que pudesse experimentar mais seis meses sua doença voltara com mais força. Por que Jensen tinha que voltar?

Flashback

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Ackles. Estavam em Humboldt. Na época, Ackles já era residente no hospital universitário de lá e já tinha certa fama. Todos diziam que ele era um gênio e que com certeza sairia de lá com propostas de trabalho milionárias. Jared não duvidava. Todos desde os alunos até os professores falavam dele. Ackles era um tipo de deus em Humboldt. Todos o conheciam e todos queriam chegar perto dele, falar com ele, por as mãos nele de alguma forma. Com o passar do tempo, Jared também acabou contagiado pelo espírito dos colegas e venerava Ackles mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto. Em Humboldt, como na maioria das faculdades de medicina do mundo, os calouros não podiam realizar nenhuma atividade no hospital universitário, mas graças ao seu pai, Jared conseguiu um trabalho de recepcionista. Não era lá grande coisa, mas graças a isso, segundo seu pai, Jared faria contato com os médicos famosos e futuramente conquistaria uma posição em sua equipe. Na verdade, Jared não queria mesmo ser médico. Ver a mãe morrer o havia traumatizado profundamente e o medo de ter alguém morrendo em suas mãos de novo o aterrorizava, mas Jared não era do tipo que desobedecia ao pai. Não que ele fosse o filho perfeito, mas Jared sofria de uma terrível incapacidade de decepcionar os outros. Fora esse defeito que fizera Jared sair correndo atrás de Megan até Paris e voltar para os braços da mãe que assim que havia recebido a noticia de que ele partiria sorrira e dissera: 'Vá, viva sua aventura intensamente, mas quando ela acabar, volte para os braços da mamãe. ' Fizera exatamente como sua mãe esperava que ele fizesse e mesmo se sentindo um lixo não decepcionou Megan nem mesmo a mãe. Que ele fosse viver uma paixão em Paris, se ferrasse e voltasse chorando, era o que as duas mulheres esperavam dele. Simples assim. Sendo assim, obedecer ao pai, tornar-se médico, era o que ele faria. Foi uma semana após iniciar suas atividades de recepcionista em Humboldt que Jared o conheceu. Aqueles olhos verdes sob as lentes transparentes, aquele sorriso gostoso e aquelas sardas que enfeitavam seu rosto... Tudo o encantara no primeiro encontro, e mesmo considerando estranho para um heterossexual repara tanto em outro homem, Jared nem por um momento imaginou que estava se apaixonando. Talvez, naquele primeiro encontro, já estivesse apaixonado.

_I was cryin' when I met you Eu estava chorando quando te conheci  
Now I'm tryin to forget you Agora estou tentando te esquecer  
your Love is sweet, misery O seu amor é uma doce miséria  
I was cryin' just to get you Eu estava chorando pra te ganhar  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you Agora estou morrendo porque te deixei  
Do what you do-down on me Fazer o que faz - pra me deixar mal_

Jensen Abriu a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama. Então Jared andava catando homens e mulheres naquele bar... Descobrir que Jared andava tão perdido quanto ele era gratificante e frustrante ao mesmo tempo. Estava de certa forma feliz por saber que não sofria sozinho, mas só de saber que Jared sofria seu coração se apertava. Lembrava-se com um misto de tristeza a primeira vez que foi falar com ele. Jared estava sentado na cantina sozinho com seu almoço. Jensen e Maik o observavam de longe. Jared procurava se acalmar. O plano era perfeito e ele já estava preparado. Havia planejado aquilo por um dia inteiro e agora era a hora de por em prática.

— Tudo certo, Jensen? — Maik perguntou pela milésima vez.

— Certo, mas... — Sua voz tremeu um pouco — Vamos checar os detalhes mais uma vez.

— Legal! — Disse Maik com ar cansado. — Bandeja na mão?

— Confere.

— Livro do Townsend?

— Confere.

— Folder da festa de sábado?

— Confere.

— Então, qual é o plano?

— Chegar lá, puxar conversa, ganhar a confiança dele emprestando o livro que ele precisa e depois convidá-lo para a festa.

— Perfeito. — Maik suspirou aliviado. Jensen dessa vez não se esquecera de nada. — Então, vá pegá-lo, Tiger.

— Mas... — Maik revirou os olhos. Lá vinha Jensen com as infindáveis incertezas.— E se ele não gostar de mim?

— Não tem como ele não gostar de você, cara. Você é tipo um deus em Humboldt... Agora vá pegá-lo, Tiger!

— Mas... Como devo puxar conversa? É sem jeito já chegar sentando e...

— E? — Maik já estava perdendo o pouco da paciência que ainda restava.

— E aí eu digo o quê? Que o dia está lindo?!

— Não, cara, o dia tá horrível... — Hans Koch disse se aproximando dos dois amigos. — Peça licença e diga que detesta comer sozinho e que nenhum de seus amigos está por aqui hoje.

— Acho que isso deve colar. — Jensen refletiu — Mas mesmo assim...

— Vaaaaii! — Hasn e Maik empurraram Jensen em direção a mesa de Jared Padalecki. O moreno alto comia sozinho e de cabeça baixa. Jensen então parou ao seu lado e pigarreou meio sem jeito. Jared então levantou a vista e olhou com curiosidade o residente que o encarava com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios carnudos.

— Desculpe incomodar, mas... Será que...? — Antes que Jensen terminasse de falar percebeu Jared olhando em volta e analisando as outras mesas vazias. — Eu detesto comer sozinho! — Apressou-se em dizer antes que Jared o mandasse procurar outro lugar para se sentar.

— Ah, claro... Fique a vontade... — Jared sorriu e a luz que foi emitida por ele fez algo dentro do estômago de Jensen se revirar. — Eu também não curto muito comer sozinho...

— Que bom que não sou o único! — Jensen continuou sorrindo sem jeito. Pensou que teria que arrumar alguma coisa para travar conversa com Jared, mas foi surpreendido pelo outro falando sem parar.

— Cara, você viu que bagunça que aquele cara da 'perna quebrada' aprontou por aqui?! — Jensen o olhou com curiosidade. Não sabia do que o mais novo estava falando — Eu quase pirei com os gritos dele... Foi preciso dois seguranças e o terapeuta para acalmá-lo...

— É, né... — Jensen sorriu sem graça. Não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que Jared estava falando. E Jared continuou falando, contando casos chocantes e cenas engraçadas que presenciara estando na recepção e gargalhando de tudo o que dizia, gargalhando muito. O jeito como Jared se balançava a cada crise de riso e as covinhas que apareciam toda vez que ele não conseguia se controlar eram coisas tão gostosas de se ver, que Jensen não tinha como não rir junto. Nos poucos minutos ao lado de Jared, Jensen sabia mais do que se passava naquele hospital do que soubera nos dois meses que estava como residente ali. Ao que parecia, Jared era muito atento a tudo e a todos ao seu redor, enquanto Jensen tinha o dom da abstração. Ele era capaz de passar milhares de vezes no mesmo lugar e só reparar que ali existia uma placa dizendo "Proibido passar por aqui" quando alguém lhe apontasse. A cada instante ao lado de Jared, Jensen se convencia de que tinha sido uma ótima decisão a de se aproximar de Jared. A tarefa, ao contrário do que pensava, não era nem um pouco chata ou forçada, era muito prazerosa. Jensen adoraria ficar próximo de Jared.

— Jen, vamos!? — Maik bateu nas costas de Jensen.

— Já?! — Jensen surpreendeu-se. Entretido na conversa de Jared, o residente mal vira o tempo passar. — Então, ta... — Olhou para Jared com um sorrisinho de pedido de desculpas enquanto levantava-se. — Já vou indo, então... –Já ia virando as costas para o moreno quando se lembrou. — Ah o livro... — Colocou o livro enorme na mesa, diante de um Jared que ainda não havia desfeito o sorriso que mantivera enquanto contava um caso para Jensen.

— Que livro é esse, cara? — Jared perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

— O do Townsend. — Jensen respondeu como se fosse obvio do que se tratava.

— Cara, é o livro que eu preciso para terminar um trabalho...! Como você sabia que eu precisava? — Jared o olhou cheio de expectativas. Jensen então trocou um olhar aflito com Maik.

— Você falou que precisava. — Jensen tentou manter a cara séria enquanto dizia uma mentira deslavada,

— Falei? — Jared parecia confuso. Falara sobre varias coisas, como sempre, mas não se lembrava de ter dito nada que fosse pessoal, mesmo que fosse a necessidade de um livro esgotado nas livrarias. Jared adorava conversar, sobre tudo, menos sobre si mesmo.

— É, naquela hora que eu falei da festa... — Jensen resolveu arriscar tudo. O garoto falava demais, talvez não tivesse controle sobre tudo o que dizia ou ouvia.

— Festa? Mas eu nem... — Nesse momento Jensen jogou um folder para Jared.

— Aparece lá! — Ao dizer isso Jensen se afastou acompanhado de Maik. Ao lado da saída da cantina havia mais dois caras esperando-os. Jared observou-os saírem do local.

— Que coisa... — Suspirou.

— Cara, nem acredito! — Um amigo de Jared, Georg Reimann, sentou-se no lugar que Jensen deixara vago e sorriu abobalhado para ele. — Você nunca me disse que já conhecia os grandões...

— Do que você está falando? — Jared não entendeu o que o amigo queria dizer.

— De Ackles? — A cara de Georg era de quem tenta ensinar 2+2=4 para crianças deficientes.

— Ackles? Aquele Ackles?! Quer dizer Jensen Ackles?! — A cada vez que Jared dizia Ackles, Georg concordava com a cabeça e o moreno ficava todo empolgado. — Cara cadê ele?!

— Foi embora, não é obvio?

— O quê?! Jensen Ackles vem aqui na cantina junto comigo e você só me diz isso depois que a criatura se foi?!

— Do que está falando? — Georg estava confuso.

— De Ackles e de como você é um amigo sacana que nem me apresentou ao cara...

— Você é louco?! — Georg olhava para ele como se de repente os dois passassem a viver em outro planeta. — Jensen Ackles ficou o almoço inteiro conversando com você, cara. Será que dá para me contar os detalhes?

— Ackles... Na minha mesa? — Jared levou as mãos a cabeça — Mein Gotte...


	4. Chapter 4

Ready for love

— E então? — Georg perguntou pela centésima vez enquanto os dois seguiam pelos corredores do prédio da faculdade de medicina de Humboldt.

— Já disse que não sei... — Jared estava confuso. — Eu juro que foi ele que chegou à minha mesa pedindo pra sentar comigo por que não gostava de almoçar sozinho. — Jared parecia aflito— Eu não fazia idéia que era ele...

— Vocês nem se apresentaram?! — Georg parecia abismado.

— Não, eu comecei a puxar conversa e aí...

— Sei. — Georg suspirou— Quando Jared Padalecki começa a conversar... Mas e então, você nem reparou que o cara era americano também?

— Não! Não sei... — Jared tentou puxar algo de sua memória. Ele que sempre fora tão detalhista havia deixado passar muitas pistas sobre a identidade de quem almoçava com ele. — Agora que você falou, me lembrei que conversamos o tempo todo em inglês...

— Jay, você é um lerdo! –Georg parecia aborrecido — Minha única chance de conhecer o cara e você estraga tudo. Você ainda se diz meu amigo?

— Hey, espera aí, Georg. — Jared cruzou os braços — Seu irmão não é amigo dele? Era você quem deveria estar me apresentando ao cara...

— Correção: meu meio-irmão é amigo dele.

— Dá no mesmo.

— Não, não dá. O Maik fala que se eu conhecer o Ackles vou acabar me decepcionando. E você sabe como o Maik é. Se ele tem uma teoria, nada o faz abandoná-la... Agora nunca vou ter a chance de conversar com o Ackles...

— Cara, o Maik tá totalmente errado sobre o Ackles. Se você conhecê-lo, tenho certeza que irá adorá-lo... Eu adorei e ele não deve ter dito mais do que umas cinco palavras...

— Obrigado por me fazer inveja...

— Já sei... A festa!

— Que festa?

— O Ackles me convidou para uma festa. Você vai comigo.

— Festa com o Ackles?! Estou sonhando...

— Não está não, amigão... — Jared passou o braço em torno dos ombros do amigo e teve que se curvar um pouco para fazer isso, pois Georg era bem mais baixo que ele. — Amanhã estaremos conversando com o magnífico Jensen Ross Ackles...

_Andando por este caminho pedregoso  
Pensando para onde minha vida está indo  
Rolando até o final  
_

#######################################################

Jensen, sentado na cama, relia suas anotações enquanto Maik tentava encontrar alguma roupa no meio da confusão que era seu guarda-roupa.

— Cara, eu juro que você encontraria o que procura mais rápido se arrumasse essa bagunça ao menos uma vez por semana... — Jensen disse.

— Não amola! — Maik pegou no meio do reboliço de roupas uma camisa completamente amarrotada e vestiu.

— Parece que foi mastigada por um boi... — Jensen riu do amigo.

— Ao invés de criticar minha roupa, você não deveria estar se preocupando com o que vai conversar com o Jared?

— Não. — Jensen deitou-se. — Descobri que o Jared é uma pessoa super fácil de conversar... Não preciso ficar fazendo planinho para me aproximar...

— Mesmo? — O tom de voz de Maik era irônico. — Pelo que meu irmão me contou, o Jared tem a incrível capacidade de conversar sobre tudo, menos sobre si mesmo. — Maik encarou o amigo — Esqueceu do motivo de você ter que se aproximar dele?

— Não. — Jensen voltou a se sentar.

— Jensen, ele não precisa de outro colega pra conversar futilidades, ele precisa de um amigo, alguém para quem ele possa se abrir de verdade... Aquele lance com a garota em Paris, a morte da mãe e essa faculdade que ele só está fazendo por que o pai mandou... São essas coisas que ele não fala com ninguém que você deveria conversar com ele.

— Eu sei, mas é difícil ir entrando de cara nesse assunto.

— E quem disse que você tem chegar falando sobre isso. Você tem que ganhar a confiança dele, daí ele deve se abrir...

— Cara, não vai ser fácil...

— Seria muito mais difícil se meu irmão não fosse o amigo mais chegado dele...

— Agradeça ao seu irmão por mim.

— De forma alguma. Se ele souber que estou usando o que ele me conta pra você se aproximar do amigo dele, com certeza, vai dar merda. O Georg não é muito de guardar segredos. Ele acaba soltando sem querer...

— Como você e o Georg podem ser tão diferentes? — Jensen riu.

— Meio-irmãos, cara... Sabe como é...

####################################################

— Me diz de novo que eu estou bonito... — Georg implorou.

— Você tá um gatão, Georg. — Jared bateu nas costas do amigo — Agora vamos entrar...

A festa era em uma quadra esportiva. Jared e Georg eram calouros em Humboldt e lá calouros raramente se misturavam com veteranos. Não que Humboldt fosse como as universidades americanas onde todo calouro era alvo obvio de trotes. Havia trotes sim, mas o que afastava calouros de veteranos era algo mais cultural. Jared ainda não conseguia se inserir completamente naquela cultura. Várias vezes fora chamado de mal educado por tratar as pessoas por _Du_ (você) e não por _Sie _(Tu- formal). Na verdade, Georg só aceitara ser tratado por _Du_ numa boa e a tratar o amigo assim por que Jared nunca conseguia tratá-lo por _Sie_. Jared a todo tempo pensava que com o inglês as coisas eram bem mais fáceis.

Entraram na quadra e trançaram pela multidão de gente meio bêbada. Jared procurava por Ackles com os olhos e Georg sempre colado nele não parava de dizer que talvez Ackles não aparecesse. Mas algo dizia a Jared que se Ackles dissera para ele aparecer era por que com certeza ele estaria lá. Não demorou muito e Jared o localizou numa rodinha de caras meio chapados e meninas um tantinho sorridentes demais. Assim que os olhos verdes de Ackles o descobriram no meio da multidão, ele acenou alegremente para ele. Jared então chegou perto com Georg quase grudado nele.

— Que bom que veio, cara! — Dessa vez Ackles falara em alemão. Jared entendeu que seria falta de educação excluir os outros da conversa falando em inglês.

— Eu não deixaria de vir por nada... — Sorriu e recebeu um sorriso vivo de volta. Seu sorriso só se desmanchou quando sentiu uma cutucada nas costas. — Ah, esse é meu amigo, Georg Reimann...

— Prazer. — Georg estendeu a mão para Ackles que a apertou com entusiasmo.

— O irmãozinho do Maik... Sempre quis te conhecer... — Georg olhou feio para o irmão que fingiu ignorá-lo. Ackles era só sorriso. Parecia estar de muito bom humor. — Jensen Ackles.

— Eu também não me apresentei naquele dia... — Jared estendeu a mão. — Jared Padalecki.

— Eu sei. — Ackles sorriu. — Como você é amigo do irmão do meu amigo, eu sempre ouvi uma coisinha ou outra sobre você.

— Ah... — Jared corou um pouco. Descobrir que seu ídolo já havia escutado sobre você era algo meio que além do esperado. — Eu também já ouvi muito sobre você.

— Quem não ouviu? — Alguém disse e todos gargalharam deixando Ackles e Jared levemente corados. A noite correu tranquilamente. Ackles se mostrou uma companhia mais que agradável, ele realmente parecia muito interessado em tudo o que Jared dizia e isso fazia o moreno pensar que caso resolvesse contar sua vida, não que estivesse planejando fazer isso, Ackles o ouviria com a mesma atenção e sem julgá-lo depois.

_Descobrindo ao longo do caminho  
O que é necessário para manter o amor vivo  
Você deve saber como é este sentimento, meu amigo_

Meio que sem perceber, Jared bebera demais ou o fato do teor alcoólico da cerveja alemã ser maior do que o das americanas fez com que Jared se sentisse zonzo rapidinho. Ele achou uma pena terminar a noite tão cedo, mas não queria dar vexame na frente de Ackles. Puxou o braço de Georg que conversava com um a garota de pearcing no nariz e cabelo verde.

— Que foi? — Georg o perguntou com impaciência.

— Acho que tô meio bêbado... Me leva pra casa?

— Agora? — Georg choramingou. Estava começando a se entender com a punk.

— Tudo bem, eu levo... — Ackles havia se aproximado. — Eu já estou de saída mesmo...

— Tem certeza? — Jared perguntou — A festa mal começou...

— Vou trabalhar amanhã.— Ackles justificou e saiu puxando-o pelo braço para fora da quadra.

— Ah. — Jared poderia ter protestado, poderia ter feito Georg levá-lo, mas estava adorando ver Ackles lhe dispensar tanta atenção e cuidado.

— Então, vamos? — Ackles abriu a porta do carro. Jared entrou e se esparramou no banco do passageiro. Ackles entrou logo depois e trancou as portas antes de olhar para Jared com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Nesse instante Jared pensou que algo muito errado andava acontecendo com sua masculinidade por que ele estava achando o sorriso de Ackles lindo. E não somente o sorriso; os olhos verdes, o cabelo loiro e curto e repicado, as sardas que cobriam quase que todo o rosto dele. Tudo em Ackles era extremamente lindo. — Tudo bem, Jared? — Ackles perguntou e só então Jared se deu conta de que estava secando o cara.

— Tudo, eu só... — Jared estava extremamente corado e pela primeira vez não sabia o que falar. Ackles então gargalhou e Jared se viu gargalhando junto sem entender o motivo.

— Cara, você nem bebeu demais e já tá assim... — Ackles se controlava aos poucos conforme ia dando partida no carro. — A cerveja daqui não é brincadeira não. Se não tomar cuidado, antes da terceira garrafa você já está dançando a macarena em cima da mesa...

— Mein Gott... — Jared gargalhou imaginando o quão ridículo seria ficar conhecido em Humboldt como o cara que dançou a macarena na mesa da festa dos veteranos. — Essa com toda certeza não é a imagem que eu quero que os outros tenham de mim.

— E qual é a imagem que você quer passar? — Ackles perguntou com sincero interesse.

— Não sei. Algo que não fosse vergonhoso e que também não fosse chamativo demais. Não quero ninguém me acompanhando com os olhos enquanto passo pelos corredores, mas também não quero ser invisível...

— Isso é complicado... Mas no fundo é o desejo da maioria. — Ackles disse. — Quando eu era criança, queria ser astronauta por que achava demais aquelas transmissões da TV, mas pensava que quando chegasse lá eu não ia querer ficar conversando com um monte de repórteres...

— Astronauta? Sério? — Jared gargalhou — Como você foi virar médico?

— Sei lá... A faculdade de medicina me pareceu boa.

— Cara, eu só estou aqui por que meu pai é medico e acha que essa é a única profissão que existe para um Padalecki.

— Não queria ser medico? — Ackles o olhou com interesse.

— Não! Não queria nem mesmo vir para a Alemanha. Meu alemão é péssimo e o meu conhecimento da cultura é horrível.

— Mein Gott, Padalecki... O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Meu pai trabalhou com um neurocirurgião alemão que se formou em Humboldt. De acordo com o velho, o cara era o maior neurocirurgião que ele conhecia e ele disse que devia tudo ao Dr. Nagel, seu professor na faculdade. Então meu velho quis que eu estudasse com o mesmo professor. Talvez assim eu pudesse me tornar a metade do que aquele medico era... Então, estou aqui.

— Tudo por causa do Nagel? Cara, o Nagel é quase uma múmia... A gente mal entende o que ele fala.

— Espero que ele ainda esteja vivo quando eu for fazer residência ou meu pai vai ter um ataque. — Jared gargalhou imaginando-se dando ao pai a noticia de que Nagel morreu antes de ter conseguido se tornar aluno dele. — E você? Como chegou aqui?

— Minha mãe era alemã. Uma alemã do tipo que odiava a Alemanha e o idioma alemão e a cultura alemã. Meu pai também não gostava nada da Alemanha, mas era americano, então tava tudo bem. Quando eu era bem novinho, me lembro de ter ido pra Alemanha uma vez, uma única vez. Depois, meus pais perderam o interesse por este país. Eu cresci cheio de curiosidade. Sempre fui louco para saber por que meus pais não gostavam daqui, então um dia eu comprei um dicionário, uma gramática, uma passagem e vim.

— Cara, você tá brincando, né? — Jared estava de olhos arregalados — Você aprendeu alemão aqui na Alemanha e sozinho?

— Ter que me virar sozinho por aqui fez meu aprendizado ser meio que relâmpago. — Ackles sorriu e nesse instante Jared teve certeza de que estava muito bêbado, pois teve vontade de beijá-lo. — Chegamos... — Ackles estacionou em frente ao alojamento universitário.

Jared abriu a porta, mas não desceu imediatamente. Ele olhou para Ackles e respirou fundo antes de perguntar.

— Quer subir?

— Pra quê? — Ackles franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sei lá... Beber alguma coisa...

— Você já não bebeu demais? — Ackles parecia desconfiado. O próprio Jared não sabia o porquê do convite, só sabia que não queria parar de conversar com Ackles. Era tão gostoso escutar a voz dele e olhar para o rosto dele. Por um instante ele se colocou no lugar de Ackles. Se ele desse carona para um cara que ele mal conhece e esse o chamasse para subir, provavelmente ele acharia que o cara era... _Oh, mein Gotte!_

— Foi mal, cara... — Saiu tão rápido que tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu estatelado no chão. Ackles correu para socorrê-lo e após fechar o carro foi praticamente carregando-o até o quarto que dividia com Georg. Lá Ackles o deitou na cama e começou a desamarrar os cadarços de seu tênis. — Desculpa aí, cara. — Jared cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ackles apenas riu.

— Tudo bem. Todo mundo fica bêbado às vezes... Amanhã, depois da ressaca, você estará pronto pra outra. — Dizendo isso, Ackles terminou de descalçá-lo e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. — Te vejo depois! — Gritou do corredor. Jared apertou os olhos tentando arrancar deles a imagem do rosto sorridente de Ackles . Graças ao modo como se comportara Ackles, provavelmente,nunca mais iria querer chegar perto dele. Jared era um idiota.

_Ooh, eu quero que você permaneça  
Ooh, eu quero você hoje_

###############################################################

Jared observou a esposa adormecida mais um pouco depois a balançou suavemente.

— Julie... Já está na hora, Baby... — Ela abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se. Jared sorriu. Ela era mesmo uma mulher linda. — você é linda, sabia?

— São seus olhos, amor... — Ela sorriu.

Trabalhar com Ackles era uma coisa estranha. Na frente dos outros, Ackles o tratava friamente e, embora, entregasse para ele as tarefas de maior responsabilidade e sempre o escolhesse para auxiliá-lo nas cirurgias mais complexas, o chefe evitava olhar para ele ou mesmo falar com ele se não fosse necessário. Quando estavam sozinhos, Ackles tentava puxar conversa, mas Jared sempre dava um jeitinho de fugir. Ainda que fugisse, Jared o seguia por toda parte. Queria saber por onde ele andava, com quem ele andava e se estava se divertindo. Tudo o que Ackles fazia ou deixava de fazer lhe dizia respeito.

Após uma semana, o hospital já recebia dez vezes mais pacientes milionários que no ano anterior. Ter o nome Ackles associado ao hospital era bom para os negócios e mesmo não querendo admitir, Jared estava aprendendo muito com ele. Ackles era realmente um gênio. Tudo isso fazia Jared sentir ainda mais falta daquela amizade. Ele realmente queria se sentar ao lado de Ackles e conversar sobre a cirurgia que acabaram de fazer, queria poder perguntar como Ackles era capaz de ir tão fundo no cérebro de alguém sem, contudo danificar aquele órgão tão sensível, queria simplesmente ouvir a voz de Ackles. Não naquele tom frio que o chefe reservava só para ele, mas naquele tom quente e doce que em Berlim só existia entre os dois. Sentia tanta a falta de Ackles que tinha certeza que tê-lo ali era o inferno em vida. Doía tanto, tanto, tanto...

_Estou pronto para amar  
Oh baby, eu estou pronto para amar  
Pronto para amar  
Oh baby, eu estou pronto para amar_

Jared sempre que se desesperava demais com a presença vazia de Ackles, corria para a esposa, o anjo loiro de sua vida. Quando chegou perto da ala pediátrica ficou paralisado. Julie conversava alegremente com Ackles. Viu Julie jogar os cabelos para trás como fazia com ele quando se conheceram e assistiu Ackles acompanhar esse gesto com aquele olhar lascivo que Jared conhecia tão bem. Teve vontade de chegar lá e socar os dois. Estava se mordendo de ciúme e não sabia por qual dos dois.

Antes que seu sangue subisse a cabeça, Julie o viu e acenou para ele alegremente como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais. Ackles o cumprimentou com um leve balançar de cabeça e se afastou. Julie foi até ele.

— Amor, que bom que chegou... Eu e Ackles...

— Estava dando em cima dele? — Jared perguntou muito sério cruzando os braços na frente do peito e olhando feio para a esposa.

— Jared... — Ela o olhou espantada — Não acredito que você está me perguntando algo assim.

— Eu vi, Julie.

— Viu o quê?! — Ela começava elevar a voz chamando a atenção de algumas enfermeiras e alguns pacientes que estavam perto. — Tudo o que você viu foi a conversa de dois médicos sobre um paciente ou você já se esqueceu que a garotinha que operaram ontem é minha paciente?!

— Eu vi você jogando o cabelo toda cheia de charme pra cima dele! — Jared estava quase gritando.

— Isso?! — Julie repetiu o gesto — Faço isso toda hora, Jared ou você se esqueceu que é uma mania minha?!

— Sim, você tem mania de fazer isso sempre que está dando em cima de alguém!

Jared nem viu de onde veio o tapa. Ele apenas sentiu a face esquerda esquentar enquanto seu rosto tombava levemente para o lado. Quando voltou para encarar Julie e lhe dizer mais alguns desaforos acabou perdendo a fala. Julie estava chorando. Ele teve vontade de abraçá-la e consolála. Odiava ver Julie chorando. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mais Julie foi mais rápida.

— Espero que esteja satisfeito, Jared Tristan Padalecki! Essa é nossa primeira briga em seis meses de casamento... — Julie saiu quase correndo pelo corredor até sumir de vista. Jared ainda ficou um bom tempo parado só olhando para onde Julie tinha ido.

_Agora estou com meus pés novamente  
Coisas melhores estão prestes a acontecer  
Todos os meus pecados certamente devem ser pagos  
Muitas milhas e muitas lágrimas  
Foram tempos difíceis, mas agora eles estão mudando  
Você deve saber que eu não estou receoso_

Quando se virou para seguir seu caminho notou uns dez rostos voltados para ele. Jared os encarou e a maioria virou para o outro lado. Ele acabou agindo por impulso e indo direto até a sala do chefe. Entrou sem bater e o encontrou conversando com uma médica curvilínea demais para sua idade. Ackles que parecia ter estado rindo em companhia da loira de quase quarenta congelou ao vê-lo ali com cara de poucos amigos.

— Acho que já vou indo... — A mulher disse se levantando. — Até mais, doutor... — Ela lançou um olhar sensual a Ackles antes de sair da sala. O medico a seguiu com os olhos, a boca ainda meio aberta. Depois que a porta bateu, Ackles pareceu recobrar os sentidos e fechou a boca, piscou e passou a língua pelos lábios antes de encarar as folhas sobre a mesa e fingir que não estava vendo Jared.

— Algum problema, Padalecki? — Perguntou sem levantar a vista.

— Sim. Existe um problema quando meu chefe dá em cima da minha mulher.

— Qual Che...? — Ackles já ia perguntando quando a ficha caiu. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou Jared com uma expressão de choque no rosto — Eu? — Jared apenas cruzou os braços e ficou encarando Ackles. — Espera aí... Eu não dei em cima da Dra. Padalecki. Só estávamos falando da garotinha que operamos ontem.

— E no meio da conversa ela jogou os cabelos para trás e você só faltou pular em cima dela.

— Jared...! Quê isso, cara?! Eu nunca dei em cima de mulher comprometida, quanto mais comprometida com você!

— Isso antes de... — As imagens daquela noite voltaram a transitar na mente de Jared e o medico teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para afastá-las.

— De? — Ackles instigou. E ao fazer aquilo um meio biquinho se formou em seus lábios carnudos e Jared teve que se forçar a olhar acima dos lábios de Ackles e abaixo daqueles olhos que mais pareciam oceanos prontos para afogá-lo. Acabou olhando diretamente para o nariz todo pintando de sardas convidando-o a explorá-las com a língua.

— Para de tentar me fazer relembrar aquilo! — Jared explodiu levando as mãos a cabeça em total desespero e virando as costas para ele por um momento. _Porra, por que o Ackles tinha que ser tão gostoso?!_ — Eu vi o modo como você olhou para ela. — Jared voltou a encará-lo.

— Eu não olhei de modo algum... –Ackles se encolheu atrás da mesa. Ter um moreno de 1 metro e 90 e poucos furioso e berrando com ele não era exatamente uma situação confortável.

— Olhou sim que eu vi! — Jared inclinou-se sobre a mesa e puxou Ackles pela gravata, fazendo o loiro quase sufocar e trazendo seu rosto para bem perto do dele. — Pensa que eu não vi aquilo em seus olhos? — Agora Jared sussurrava e seu novo tom de voz era bem mais ameaçador que o antigo. — Você a despiu com os olhos, Jen. — Afirmou puxando Ackles para mais perto dele desejando loucamente receber aquele mesmo tipo de olhar.

— Eu não fiz nada disso, cara. — Ackles sussurrou tentando se livrar da mão de Jared. Mas o moreno segurava sua gravata firmemente. — Eu nem curto loiras...

— Não... — Jared sussurrou — Você curte morenos... — Ao dizer isso Jared eliminou completamente a distancia entre seus lábios. Ackles fora pêgo de surpresa. Logo ele tinha a boca invadida pela língua atrevida de Jared. Pensou em empurrá-lo, pensou em bater o peso de papel sobre a mesa na cabeça dele, pensou em mil coisas, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi deixar sua língua dançar junto com a de Jared, enquanto uma mão buscava apoio na mesa e a outra se afundava entre os cabelos castanhos daquele homem que já o havia dominado há tempos. Teriam continuado assim ou até mesmo levado para algo mais se não tivessem ouvido aplausos vindos da direção da porta. Jared soltou Ackles e afastou-se rapidamente fazendo o loiro quase cair sobre a mesa. Quando Ackles finalmente olhou para ver quem aplaudira descobriu Julie Padalecki de braços cruzados olhando feio para o marido.

— Agora entendi tudo... — Ela disse e Ackles desejou desesperadamente se afundar em baixo da terra. Jared olhava para ela de boca aberta. Havia perdido as palavras.


	5. Chapter 5

Under The Bridge

Jared abriu a boca para falar umas três vezes, mas sempre voltava a fechá-la e a encarar os próprios dedos que tamborilavam sobre a mesa de Ackles, que por sinal, não era capaz de fazer nada além de encarar os dedos de Jared tamborilando sobre sua mesa. Julie continuava de pé, diante dos dois homens, as lágrimas escorrendo, esperando uma explicação. Por fim Jared falou:

— Me perdoe, Julie... — Seus olhos tristes brilhavam de um jeito que fazia ser quase impossível não sentir pena dele. — Não era a minha intenção...

— O que não era a sua intenção? — Julie sorriu de maneira sarcástica, completamente imune ao brilho nos olhos de Jared — Beijar o Ackles ou que eu visse vocês se beijando?

— Julie... O Ackles e eu... — Jared tentava buscar palavras — Nós fomos melhores amigos em Berlim e... Bem, nós quase tivemos um caso...

— Então, você também mentiu pra mim...? Aquela história de irmão do amigo...

— Era verdade. Nos conhecemos por causa disso. — Jared apressou-se em dizer. — Depois aconteceram umas coisas e... Eu achei que estava apaixonado por ele, ele me deu o fora, eu fiquei arrasado e voltei para a America... Ficamos sem nos falar por cinco anos.

— E agora ele voltou, você descobriu que continua apaixonado e ele está correspondendo seus sentimentos... Muito bom! — Julie bateu palmas novamente — Me convidem para o casamento, meninos... — Ela já ia saindo, mas Jared a agarrou pelos ombros.

— Julie, não é nada disso!— Ele a fez virar para ele e olhou fundo em seus olhos — Ackles e eu... Nunca vai rolar. Não rolou no passado e não vai rolar agora! — Jared não percebeu a expressão de choque e abandono que surgiram nas feições de Ackles. — O que aconteceu agora a pouco... Foi um deslize. Não vai se repetir, eu prometo. — A mulher começou a chorar e Jared a abraçou gentilmente curvando-se quase todo no ato, Julie era baixinha perto dele. Ackles, de sua mesa, assistia a cena com um nó na garganta. Realmente, ele não deveria ter voltado. Teve vontade de sumir dali, mas não havia como passar pelo casal Padalecki parado a porta sem interrompê-los para pedir licença. Ackles então fez força para segurar o choro e pigarreou. Jared e Julie se voltaram para ele.

— Olha... Eu estou muito feliz que vocês tenham se acertado, mas, sabe... — Ackles passeou o olhar para a sala fazendo Jared e Julie entenderem que estavam na sala dele e que obviamente estavam incomodando.

— Desculpe! — Jared apressou-se em dizer. — Desculpe por tudo... Pelos gritos, pelas acusações, por invadir sua sala e pelo... — Ele não conseguia completar a frase.

— ...Pelo beijo? — Ackles completou. — Ele já não olhava para o casal. Seus olhos percorriam as fichas de pacientes espalhadas por sua mesa. — Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso.

— Mais uma vez, desculpa, cara... — Jared disse antes de sair acompanhado da esposa. Assim que a porta se fechou, Ackles caiu num choro silencioso e amargo. Sabia que Jared estava certo. Aquilo era errado. Erradíssimo, mas mesmo assim ele voltara ao seu país disposto a errar. Se naquela primeira noite em Berlim ele tivesse prestado atenção ao seu lado que dizia que Jared definitivamente o cantara no carro, se tivesse seguido aquele seu sensor de perigo que alertava que aquela amizade era arriscada, se não o tivesse procurado no outro dia como se nada tivesse acontecido... Talvez, talvez agora ele não estivesse tão ferrado. Saiu do escritório às pressas, limpando as lágrimas pelo caminho e indo direto ao carro no estacionamento. Entrou, apertou o cinto, puxou um bucado de ar para dentro dos pulmões e deu partida.

_Às vezes eu sinto  
Que não tenho um companheiro  
Às vezes eu sinto  
Como se fosse meu único amigo  
Será a cidade em que vivo  
A cidade dos anjos?  
Sozinho eu estou  
Juntos nós choramos_

Ao contrário do que Jared pensara após ser deixado no quarto que dividia com George, Ackles o procurou no dia seguinte e os dois almoçaram juntos. Passaram a se ver quase todos os dias e quando não podiam se telefonavam. A amizade com Ackles fluiu rápida e naturalmente. Jensen Ackles era um cara legal, extremamente inteligente e simpático que conseguia transformar qualquer situação desconfortável em uma cena cômica, e olha que Ackles era um cara tímido. Como uma maneira de fugir de sua timidez, Ackles se escondia atrás de piadinhas e comentários loucos. Em pouquíssimo tempo Jared já conhecia Ackles como a palma de sua mão. Ele era um cara sem mistério. Ele era simples, se gostava de alguém ou de alguma coisa deixava isso facilmente perceptível, se não gostasse, se afastava o máximo que podia. O mundo para Jensen Ackles se resumia ao que ele gostava e ao que não gostava. E Jared com toda certeza estava entre as coisas que Ackles mais gostava, pois o loiro passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre em sua companhia. E Jared se sentia um felizardo por isso.

_Eu dirijo em suas ruas  
Pois ela é minha companhia  
Eu ando pelas suas colinas  
Pois ela sabe quem eu sou  
Ela vê meus feitos bons  
E ela me beija com o vento  
Eu nunca me preocupo  
Agora que é uma mentira_

Jensen rodou por horas pela Los Angeles que já não conhecia mais. Tudo ali parecia ter mudado, ou talvez ele tivesse mudado demais. Cada rua, cada esquina... Ele tentou reconhecer a cidade que o fizera se apaixonar. Aquela fora a cidade que escolhera ir quando fugira de casa pela primeira vez. Era incrível como ele conhecera praticamente o mundo inteiro apenas fugindo de casa. Ele não tinha destino, não tinha direção... Apenas rodava se perguntando quando foi que perdera Jared de vez. Fora em Berlim quando contara a verdade? Talvez antes disso, quando anunciara seu casamento com Birgit, ou quando fora contra o namoro de Jared e Ulrik. Talvez... De uma coisa tinha certeza; se naquela última noite ele simplesmente tivesse cedido, tudo seria diferente. Talvez se tivesse voltado mais cedo, talvez se o tivesse agarrado naquele bar, talvez se ao ver a esposa dele na porta de seu escritório ele tivesse ligado o botão de FODÁ-SE em seu cérebro e tivesse continuado a beijar Jared ou simplesmente tomasse a palavra antes do moreno pedir desculpas e tivesse dito a Dra. Padalecki que os dois tinham um caso, talvez não estivesse doendo tanto.

_Eu não quero nunca me sentir  
Como me senti naquele dia  
Me leve ao lugar que amo  
Me leve embora_

Jared deixou Julie na área pediátrica e mesmo se censurando por isso, voltou ao escritório de Ackles. Aquela situação era extremamente complicada. Jared tinha plena consciência de que agira por impulso ao beijar Ackles daquele jeito, mas aquilo significava uma única coisa: Ackles sentia desejo por ele, afinal ele correspondera ao beijo. Jared estava confuso. Ele havia escolhido Julie, ela era seu remédio, mas Jensen era sua doença, seu vicio... O que fazer? No primeiro momento ficou apavorado pela idéia de perder Julie. Talvez não. Talvez ele só não quisesse que a situação que ocorrera em Berlim após ele se confessar para Ackles se repetisse. Mas no fundo, não tão no fundo, pois já começava a transbordar para superfície, tudo o que ele queria era Ackles, seu sorriso fácil, suas sardas que enfeitavam suas feições suaves, seus olhos que eram uma urna aberta, seus lábios carnudos que convidavam para o pecado e seu corpo que Jared ainda não sabia, devido a sua total inexperiência com aquele homem, muito bem o que fazer com ele, mas já começava a ter idéias, uma vez que andara experimentando vários homens nos últimos cinco anos, e essas idéias eram no mínimo loucas. Queria Ackles, mas não podia, era errado, era um pecado, era proibido. Mas ele sabia. Agora tinha certeza: Ackles também queria. _"Mein Gott, Jen quer isso tanto quanto eu..." _Jared se preparou para bater na porta. Ficou parado uns bons minutos apenas olhando para a porta fechada. Por fim, bateu, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu de novo e nada. Acabou abrindo a porta e descobriu o escritório vazio. Onde Jen tinha se metido?

_É difícil acreditar  
Que não há ninguém lá fora  
É difícil acreditar  
Que estou totalmente só  
Pelo menos tenho seu amor  
A cidade me ama  
Sozinho como estou  
Juntos nós choramos_

Não encontrar Jen fazia Jared relembrar Berlim e seus acontecimentos. Ser amigo de Jensen Ackles era o paraíso e o inferno. Como não poderia deixar de ser, muitos invejavam sua proximidade com o aluno modelo de Humboldt e ele sofria varias criticas e sempre era alvo de piadinhas e indiretas, mas o pior de tudo era que Jared tornara-se imensamente ciumento da amizade de Jensen e não gostava muito de dividi-lo com os outros caras, muito menos com as mulheres. Ele sempre tentava disfarçar, mas tinha vontade de matar um quando Ackles saia com os amigos para um programa que ele não podia ir ou quando ele namorava. Os namoros de Ackles eram sempre rápidos. Ele não tinha muita paciência para levar um namoro por mais de três meses. Nos anos que passaram como amigos, Ackles namorara mais de 30 mulheres e Jared odiou cada uma delas. Jared namorava, mas seus namoros eram ainda mais relâmpagos. As mulheres eram sempre do mesmo tipo físico: loiras de olhos claros e algo mais que inconscientemente lembrasse Jensen. Jared ainda não sabia, mas estava apaixonado.

_Eu não quero me sentir  
Como me senti naquele dia  
Me leve ao lugar que amo  
Me leve embora_

Jensen parou o carro em frente ao seu bar favorito, onde se encontrara com Jared por acaso (será?) em outra noite. Não queria saber de nada além de boa cerveja, bom whisky e uma companhia agradável para passar a noite. Não viu as horas passarem, não contou o número das garrafas de cerveja, não contou o número de doses de Whisky, nem mesmo viu o rosto do homem que o enlaçara pela cintura e o puxara para um beijo quente. Não se viu saindo do bar com o cara, não se viu chegando ao motel, só se lembrava de estar na cama de pernas abertas, de costas coladas contra o lençol vermelho enquanto seus quadris eram movimentados de uma forma intensa, louca e sobrenatural. Acordou sozinho num motel de luxo com a conta paga e um taxi a sua disposição. Não perguntou pelo nome de seu acompanhante, seria humilhação de mais, apenas saiu de lá, foi até o estacionamento do bar que estivera à noite, buscou seu carro, foi para casa, tomou um longo banho, se vestiu e foi trabalhar. Ao entrar em seu escritório deu de cara com Jared que o esperava pacientemente.


	6. Chapter 6

**If Only...**

I

_**Every single time I see you I start to feel this way  
Toda vez que te vejo, eu começo a me sentir deste jeito,  
It makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again  
Me faz imaginar se eu algum dia me sentirei deste jeito novamente  
There's a picture that's hanging at the back of my head  
Existe um quadro que está pendurado na parte de trás da minha cabeça.  
I see it over and over  
Eu o vejo continuamente**_

— Jay...? — Jensen acabou chamando-o assim por puro impulso. Havia acabado de dormir, pela primeira vez em sua vida, com um homem e nem sabia o nome dele ou qual a aparência que tinha. Mesmo amando Jared como um louco ele nunca se permitira fantasiar algo tão íntimo assim com ele. Tudo o que ele queria era esquecer a noite que teve porque por um instante sua mente desejou que seu corpo estivesse nos braços de Jared e foi Jay o nome que ele chamou no momento do orgasmo. Agora Jared estava ali em seu escritório, sentado em sua poltrona e olhando para ele com aqueles olhos que faziam com que o mundo se derretesse só de vê-los.

— Jen, precisamos conversar... — Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos tirando-os da frente dos olhos. Assim que fez isso e reparou na expressão de terror no rosto de Jensen, Jared riu. — Eu não sou o bicho papão, sabe...? Eu não vou te devorar.

— O que você quer, Jay? — A voz de Jensen era uma súplica explicita. — Você já não fez as pazes com sua esposa Barbie? Por favor, me deixe em paz, tá? — Jensen levou as mãos a cabeça — Eu não deveria ter vindo... Eu não deveria ter voltado, mas eu não sabia que você estaria aqui.

— Jen, calma. — Jared se levantou e foi até o outro. — No principio, eu te odiei por vir aqui e tirar a minha paz, mas agora eu entendi.

— Entendeu o quê? — Jensen estava confuso. Ele recuou até encostar as costas contra a parede, mas Jared foi se aproximando cada vez mais, tanto que seus corpos se roçavam.

— Entendi que nunca houve paz de verdade. Não vai haver paz para nós dois enquanto não tirarmos essa história a limpo.

— Jay... — Jensen sussurrou ao se ver tomado pelos braços fortes de Jared.

— Quero que se lembre de tudo o que aconteceu até chegarmos naquela noite... Naquela maldita noite. Quero que se lembre e pense no que você realmente queria fazer... No que deveríamos ter feito. Quero descobrir definitivamente onde foi que erramos...

Jensen fechou os olhos e relembrou...

II

**Flashback**

Havia dois meses que Jared estava namorando Ulrike Hesse. Embora Jensen não fosse muito com a cara dela, não podia dizer que não entendia o fascínio que ela exercia sobre o amigo. Ela era uma médica contratada assim como ele, enquanto Jared ainda era um residente. De acordo com o que diziam pelos corredores do hospital e pelos números na folha de pagamento, ela era quase tão brilhante quanto ele. Ainda assim, Jensen procurou não vê-la como uma rival, mas como a namorada de seu melhor amigo, porém algo no olhar de Ulrike o fazia querer correr dela assim que a via. Era como se a mulher de alguma forma o intimidasse com um simples olhar. Algo nela o fazia gelar. Não demorou muito para ele perceber que realmente tinha o que temer. Tudo começou com Jared desmarcando alguns encontros com ele. Depois os dois quase não se viam e apesar de todos dizerem que seu amigo o estava evitando, Jensen não conseguia acreditar. Uma tarde, Ulrike foi até a sala dele.

— Que raro você vir aqui, Doutora Hesse! — Jensen tentou sorrir simpático, mas algo revirou dentro de seu estomago assim que ele encarou a loira e ele teve certeza de que fizera uma careta.

— Eu só vim te dar um aviso, Ackles. — A loira disse com seu forte sotaque do interior da Alemanha.

— É mesmo...? E qual seria? — Jensen meio que imaginava o que ela tinha a dizer.

— Fique longe do Jared ou... — A loira sorriu abertamente — Você não vai querer saber...

— Mesmo? — Jensen preferiu não levar a sério. Como levar a sério a ameaça de uma mulher com um sotaque tão engraçado? — E por que você tem tanto medo de que eu chegue perto do Jay? — Ele preferiu usar o apelido para mostrar à ela o quão próximos os dois eram, ainda que não estivessem se vendo há algum tempo.

— Não se faça de bobo! — A mulher lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto e saiu batendo a porta. Jensen apenas riu da cara de pau da mulher, afinal como uma médica tão brilhante podia ser tão neurótica como ela? Decidiu falar com Jared o mais rápido possível, antes que o amigo se metesse em uma furada. Chegou em casa disposto a ligar para Jared e ter uma longa conversa com ele, mas assim que abriu a porta o encontrou sentado no sofá.

— A chave extra debaixo do vaso. — Jared explicou ao ver a indagação nos olhos de Jensen.

— Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você... — Jensen já ia dizendo, mas reparou na fisionomia fechada no rosto do amigo. — Ei, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa, cara?

— Me diga você. — Jared o encarou e o seu olhar parecia acusá-lo de algo.

— Não sei do que está falando, Jay. — Jensen sorriu de puro nervosismo.

— Jen, eu te conheço e, sério, cara, até te entendo... — Jared levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro fazendo Jensen segui-lo com os olhos. Jensen ficou ainda mais confuso. Sabia que andar de um lado para o outro era uma mania de Jared. Ele sempre fazia isso quando alguma coisa muito ruim acontecia e ele tinha que tomar uma decisão desagradável. — Eu só quero que você diga. Só diz pra mim, cara. Diz que você não conseguiu resistir... ou que quando se deu conta já tinha feito ou mesmo...

— Ou, ou... Espera aí, cara! — Jensen o segurou pelos ombros.— Tá falando do quê?

— Jen... — Jared balançou a cabeça e afastou as mãos do amigo com violência — Eu estou disposto a te perdoar se você reconhecer que errou, mas eu não admito que você finja que não aconteceu nada.

— Jay, de que porra você tá falando?! — Jensen acabou se irritando. Detestava ser acusado de ter feito algo que ele nem sabia o que era. — Se tem algo contra mim, abra a boca e diga. Não fique aí dando voltas e mais voltas...!

— Ah, tá... ! — Jared também estava transtornado. — Então você vai fingir que não sabe de nada e que nada aconteceu?! Eu estou vendo a prova no seu rosto!

— Isso? — Jensen apontou para a marca vermelha da mão de Ulrike Hesse em seu rosto. — Isso foi feito pela doida da sua namorada.

— Então você admite?!

— Admito o quê?

— Você tentou agarrar a Ulrike quando ela foi a sua sala te convidar para jantar conosco.

— O quê?! Você tá louco, cara?! — Jensen se descontrolou. Qualquer um podia acusá-lo de tudo, de ser tarado, ninfomaníaco, galinha e o escambau, mas nunca ninguém teve motivo para acusá-lo de dar em cima da mulher de algum amigo. — Eu nunca faria isso com a namorada de qualquer amigo meu, muito menos com a sua namorada.

— Jensen, você não acha que é muito mais digno da sua parte admitir que errou do que ficar com esse seu discursinho ridículo? — Jared estava tentando se segurar. Afinal, não queria romper a amizade com Jensen. Não depois do que ele passara a significar em sua vida. — Eu vou te perdoar. Mesmo a Ulrike dizendo que eu não deveria olhar para a sua cara nunca mais, eu vou te perdoar... Talvez você ainda não tenha se dado conta do tanto que a Ulrike e eu estamos sérios...

— Jared, eu não fiz nada com a Ulrike. — Jensen disse sério e pausadamente para tentar mostrar ao amigo que aquela não era uma desculpa esfarrapada — Ela entrou na minha sala me mandando ficar longe de você e quando eu perguntei o motivo ela me bateu.

— Ah, tá, cara... Ela te bateu assim do nada? — Jared riu, mas sem a menor graça. — Eu tentei, cara. Eu te dei uma chance de se desculpar e você preferiu a mentira. Talvez a nossa amizade não signifique tanto para você...

— Eu estou te dizendo a verdade, mas se você prefere acreditar naquela louca, talvez nossa amizade não signifique muita coisa para você!

— Chega, Jensen. — Jared jogou a chave para ele. — Acabou, cara. Você teve a sua chance. — Jared saiu batendo a porta e deixando um Jensen aturdido e magoado. Depois de tudo o que havia feito para se aproximar dele, depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos Jared preferia acreditar em uma maluca a acreditar nele?

III

_**I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then  
Eu quero te abraçar e te amar nos meus braços e então  
I want to need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end  
Eu quero precisar de você, porque eu preciso estar com você até o fim.  
Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in  
Então ouço a mim mesmo responder: Você tem de reprimir isso lá dentro  
This time tonight  
Desta vez, esta noite**_

Jared saiu do apartamento de Jensen com ódio de si mesmo. Na verdade ele mesmo não sabia o que queria escutar de Jensen. Queria o quê? Que Jensen dissesse que dera em cima de Ulrike por puro ciúme dele? Sim, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Então, por que ficara tão irritado? Por que Ulrike sabia que ele gostava de alguém e mesmo sabendo disso se dispusera a ficar com ele, se dispusera a salvá-lo daquele amor doentio. Ulrike era um pouquinho grilada demais, porém era a única pessoa que o aceitava tal como era. Jensen também, mas não totalmente, porque Jared escondia um lado dele, um lado que queria agarrá-lo e jogá-lo na cama fazendo-o perder a cabeça. Se Jensen soubesse da metade de suas fantasias, com certeza, iria querer matá-lo.

Jared parou de repente. Ele estava no meio do caminho da casa de Jensen até o apartamento de Ulrik, onde praticamente vivia. Se ele fosse embora deixando as coisas como estavam era bem provável que a amizade dos dois morresse ali. No entanto se voltasse e aceitasse as mentiras de Jensen ele estaria condenado àquele amor insano e não correspondido. Com Ulrike ele tinha uma chance de se salvar, mas com Jensen só havia a perdição. Ele fechou os olhos e optou. Não era que ele não pudesse aceitar as mentiras, mesmo por que aquela fôra a primeira, não era que ele não fosse capaz de amá-lo platonicamente. O que o fez optar por Ulrike era a certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde Jensen descobria os seus sentimentos e se afastaria dele com nojo. Jared Tinha certeza que no momento atual, não agüentaria ver o asco refletido em seus olhos, quanto mais se deixasse que o que sentia por Jensen aumentasse. Era melhor terminar tudo naquele exato momento. Era melhor deixá-lo ir.

— Jen, eu realmente te amo...— Sussurrou para o vazio da noite despedindo-se de seu grande amor em um sofrido silêncio.

IV

_**If only I had the guts to feel this way  
Se apenas eu tivesse a coragem de me sentir deste jeito  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay  
Se apenas você olhasse pra mim e desejasse ficar  
And if only I'd take you in my arms and say  
Se apenas eu te tomasse nos meus braços e dissesse:  
I won't go 'cause I need you  
"Eu não partirei porque eu preciso de você"  
'Cause I need you  
eu preciso de você**_

Jared agora o evitava claramente. Depois daquela noite, Jensen pegara no telefone varias vezes disposto a ligar para ele, mas seu orgulho infantil e bobo o impediu. Ainda que sua consciência lhe dissesse que ele havia feito uma promessa e que não poderia voltar atrás, seu orgulho ferido falou mais alto e ele se afastou de Jared o máximo que pôde. Ele já não rondava o apartamento do amigo e nem tentava passar na frente dele mil vezes no hospital.

Ainda que doesse e que ele dissesse a si mesmo que tentara, que fôra Jared quem quisera assim e que no fim das contas essa era a melhor coisa a se fazer, algo em seu peito não o deixava dormir sem antes pedir a Deus por ele. Ele precisava ouvir dos amigos cada mínima informação que obtinham sobre Jared, ele precisava olhar para o rosto dele a cada manhã, ainda que fosse de longe.

Ele precisava ter certeza que Jared ainda estava ali, que ele ainda existia e por mais que Maik lhe dissesse que seu comportamento era um tanto gay demais mesmo para aquela situação, ele não se importava. Maik não entendia. Ele podia saber de toda a história, da promessa, da briga, mas ele não sabia do vazio que se tornara sua vida após aquela noite. Perder o contato com Jared era o mesmo que perder o contato com metade de si. Sentia-se incompleto sem o amigo. Sentia-se cada vez menos Jensen e cada vez mais uma pessoa que ele não conhecia e que de alguma forma o assustava quanto mais presente esse alguém se tornava.

Foi na tarde que Jensen soube que Jared e Ulrike se casariam e se mudariam para outra cidade que ele decidiu que a briga tinha ido longe demais. Tomou uma dose de Whisky e foi até o apartamento de Jared. Era hora de contar a verdade.

V

_**I sit here waiting wondering hoping that I'll make this right  
Eu sento aqui, aguardando, imaginando, esperando que farei isso da forma correta.  
'Cause all I think about is your hands  
Porque tudo em que eu penso é sobre suas mãos,  
Your face and all these lonely nights  
Seu rosto e todas estas noites solitárias  
There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head  
Existe um sentimento que está gritando na parte de trás da minha cabeça,  
Saying over and over  
Dizendo continuamente: **_

Jared morria a cada instante longe de Jensen e então Ulrike vinha e lhe enterrava em seu amor desmedido, quase doentio. Ele não podia negar que aquela mulher se esforçava. Ela buscou de todas as formas suprir a ausência de Jensen, mas enquanto seus corpos estavam colados a mente de Jared voava longe em busca dos olhos verdes que nunca o abandonavam. Dia após dia ele dizia a si mesmo que estava fazendo o melhor para ele e para Jensen. Mas quanto mais ele insistia nessa justificativa menos ela o convencia. Isso o tornava inseguro, medroso, fraco. Ulrike então vinha e lhe emprestava forças para sair da cama e viver mais um dia. A sua falta de forças chegava a tal ponto que ele se tornara quase que completamente dependente dela, deixando os rumos de sua vida nas mãos daquela mulher. E Ulrike sabia como guiá-lo. Ela controlava sua agenda, sua alimentação, suas roupas e até seus amigos. Em pouco tempo ele se tornara um reflexo masculino da mulher. Passivamente todas os fins de tarde Jared se sentava a mesa com Ulrike e escutava os planos que ela fazia para os dois para o dia seguinte. Foi em um fim de tarde assim que seu mundo apaticamente perfeito ruiu.

— ... e então podemos nos casar e viver em Bamberg...

— O quê?! — Jared se assustou. Raramente ele prestava muita atenção ao que Ulrike dizia, mas daquela vez ele viajara demais enquanto a mulher falava. Por um instante ele poderia jurar ter ouvido ela falar em casamento e em ir morar em Bamberg. — Desculpe, ulrike, eu não entendi direito...

— Jay... — a mulher sorriu como se Jared tivesse feito uma piada. — Eu disse que após o casamento, podemos ir morar em Bamberg. Eu já conversei com o reitor e ele disse que lhe dará uma indicação e já convidei alguns amigos nossos para...

— Calma aí, Ulrike... Casamento? Bamberg? Pra quando são esses seus planos? Daqui há dez, quinze anos...?

— Final do ano. –Ela disse com a mesma naturalidade com que informava qual seria o cardápio do almoço.

— Ulrike, espera aí... — Jared acabou gargalhando. A mulher não poderia estar falando sério. Eles estavam juntos há menos de seis meses juntos. A idéia era simplesmente ridícula. Jared não parava de gargalhar, mas ao ver Ulrike olhar para ele com um brilho ensandecido nos olhos que chegava quase à ódio foi parando lentamente. — Você... você está falando sério?

— Jay, você disse que queria que eu te salvasse. Eu estou tentando te salvar...

— Mas Ulrike... — Jared não podia acreditar que a mulher estava mesmo falando sério. — Eu não acho que casar precipitadamente e ir morar em Bamberg, que eu nem sei onde fica, vai me salvar.

— Jared, não pense que eu não sei quem é o seu amor... — Ulrike sorriu com desdém. Jared engoliu em seco. Ele nunca revelara a identidade de seu grande amor não correspondido, por isso acreditava que ela nunca suspeitaria. — É obvio que o Ackles é seu grande amor. Sabe, eu até entendo você. Ele é charmoso e está sempre sorrindo para todo mundo com aquele jeitinho sexy, mesmo que não quer nada com a pessoa. Eu entendo por que você não resistiu a ele, mas meu bem, esse amor não tem futuro. Mesmo que algum dia você criasse coragem para se confessar, aquele porco preconceituoso destruiria você só com um olhar e... Não faça essa cara! Você sabe que tenho razão. — Jared virou o rosto tentando não demonstrar o tanto que ele concordava com cada coisa que ela dizia. — Você tem que se afastar dele, amor. Pelo seu bem...

— Olha, Ulrike, eu sou grato a você por toda a preocupação, mas eu não estou pronto ainda. — Jared levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro — Eu não estou pronto para casar e muito menos para sair desta cidade...

— Ou seja, você ainda não está pronto pra se afastar completamente do Ackles. — Ela também ficou de pé. — Sabe o quanto você está sendo egoísta, Jared? Eu fiquei ao seu lado esse tempo todo, eu me anulei para poder ajudar você a viver e a esquecer esse amor sujo... Você pensa o quê...? Que eu não tenho sentimentos? Que eu não tenho nenhuma expectativa quanto a essa relação? — Os olhos de Ulrike estavam marejados de lágrimas — Eu sou uma mulher, Jared. E como toda mulher, eu penso em me casar e ter filhos. Será que depois de tudo o que eu fiz, você não pode me dar isso?

— Olha, Ulrike, eu sei... — Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos de forma desesperada. Ulrike tinha razão. Durante todos os meses de namoro, Jared esteve se apoiando em Ulrike sem nunca parar para pensar em como aquilo estava sendo difícil para ela. Para ele era mais fácil, mais confortável, deixar que Ulrike assumisse toda a parte prática de sua vida enquanto seu coração continuava nas mãos de Jensen. Era cômodo aceitar o amor dela já que o seu nunca seria aceito pelo homem que ele amava. — Me perdoe, Ulrike. — Ele olhou para ela cheio de culpa e de um sentimento muito próximo a pena e esse sentimento era o único que ele tinha por ela. Ainda que ele tentasse se enganar, a verdade era uma só: — Não posso me casar com você.

— Jar... — Ulrike pareceu perder a voz.

— Eu vou voltar para o quarto que eu dividia com o Georg. — Jared mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente — Eu sei que eu não fui legal com você. Você tem toda razão. Eu te devo muito mesmo e justamente por isso que eu não posso me casar com você. Se eu fizesse isso eu estaria te condenado, ulrike... Não dá para fingir que não é verdade... Negar não vai fazer o que eu sinto pelo Jensen desaparecer e com toda certeza não vai me fazer amar você. Lamento...

— Você pensa que é assim... — As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto da mulher. Pela milésima vez, Jared desejou amar aquela mulher ao menos um terço do que ele amava Jensen. Seria tão mais fácil e tão menos doloroso se ele a amasse. — Eu não vou deixar você sair da minha vida assim, Jared...

— Ulrike, o que você...? — Antes que Jared pudesse se sentir verdadeiramente ameaçado pelo olhar e pelas palavras daquela mulher alguém bateu na porta. Ulrike foi atender.

— Era só o que faltava...! — Assim que ouviu a exclamação de Ulrike, jared olhou para a entrada do apartamento e viu Jensen de pé junto ao batente da porta com Ulrike lhe bloqueando o caminho.

— Olha, Hesse, eu sei que não estou na sua lista de convidados para o casamento, mas será que eu posso ter uma única palavrinha com o Jared? — Jensen sorriu sem graça. — Por favor?

Ulrike abriu caminho e assim que Jensen entrou, ela foi direto até a cozinha e abriu uma gaveta do armário voltando para a sala com uma arma apontada para Jared.

— Fale de uma vez, Ackles, por que será a última palavra que ele irá ouvir...

VI

_**I want to hear you say  
Eu quero te ouvir dizer:  
It'll always be this way  
"Será sempre deste jeito..."  
We'll be hand in hand for every night and every day  
Nós estaremos de mãos dadas durante todas as noites e todos os dias,  
I want to scream and shout  
Eu quero gritar e berrar,  
'Cause I'm losing any doubt  
Porque estou perdendo quaisquer dúvidas.  
**__**And all I care about is you and me and us and now  
E tudo com que me importo é você, e eu, e nós e o agora**_.

Jared não conseguia parar quieto. Embora estivesse sentado, batia os pés e estalava os dedos a cada segundo. Maik e Georg ao seu lado não diziam nada. Apenas aguardavam. Já haviam tentado consolá-lo, já haviam tentado convencê-lo que a culpa não era dele, mas parecia que suas palavras simplesmente o faziam chorar mais. Depois de um tempo o choro desesperado de Jared se convertera em um pranto mudo onde apenas as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto deixando rastros de dor.

Por mais que tentasse esquecer as imagens de algumas horas atrás, elas não deixavam seus olhos. Ulrike apontara a arma para ele e numa fração de segundos Jensen se atirara na sua frente recebendo o tiro. Ulrike até tentara atira de novo, mas o choque de ver Jensen se sacrificando por Jared a fez estacar imóvel com a arma na mão por tempo suficiente para seus vizinhos que escutaram o disparo virem correndo e desarmá-la antes que mais alguém se ferisse. Jared se atirara sobre o corpo de Jensen em um pranto desesperado. Mesmo sendo um médico residente, foi preciso que outro estudante de medicina que também vivia naquele prédio prestasse os primeiros socorros a Jensen enquanto um descontrolado Jared era afastado do ferido. A cirurgia já durava uma eternidade para Jared e ainda que Maik e seu meio irmão lhe dissessem para ir para casa descansar, ele não saia do lugar. Era quase como se sentisse que se fosse embora a vida de Jensen também iria. Sentia culpa por fazer aquilo com Ulrike. Ele a transformara naquilo, uma pessoa desequilibrada a ponto de atirar em alguém. Sentia culpa por parecer sempre tão dependente que como sempre, Jensen havia ido lhe salvar. Mas acima de tudo ele se sentia culpado por nunca ter confessado seu amor. Se Jensen morresse naquela mesa de cirurgia, ele morreria sem saber que Jared o amava. E se a bala não tivesse atingido Jensen, mas Jared, este morreria com o peso de nunca ter se confessado. Mesmo que Jensen não o amasse como Jared queria, ele desejava ao menos que seu amado tomasse conhecimento de seus sentimentos.

— Acabou. — Jared ouviu a voz de Georg e quando levantou a cabeça viu o cirurgião se aproximando. Levantou-se na hora.

— Ele está fora de perigo. — O cirurgião sorriu.

Ao ouvir as palavras do médico, Jared chorou. Chorou alto feito uma criança e Georg o puxou para junto de seu peito num abraço forte e quente. Naquele instante Jared jurou para si mesmo que assim que Jensen estivesse completamente recuperado, ele iria se declarar. Mesmo que Jensen o rejeitasse e não quisesse mais olhar para o rosto dele, Jared o deixaria saber de seus sentimentos.

VII

**Fim do Flashback **

_**If only I had the guts to feel this way  
Se apenas eu tivesse a coragem de me sentir deste jeito...  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay  
Se apenas você olhasse pra mim e desejasse ficar...  
And if only I'd take you in my arms and say  
Se apenas eu te tomasse nos meus braços e dissesse:  
I won't go 'cause I need you  
Eu não vou porque eu preciso de você  
Please don't go 'cause I need you now  
Por favor, não vá, porque eu preciso de você**_

— Jared, por que quer relembrar isso agora...? — Jensen murmurou. — Quanto mais temos que sofrer? — Jared segurou Jensen pelos punhos e pressionou seu corpo com força contra o dele.

— Quando você tomou aquele tiro no meu lugar, em que estava pensando? — Jared perguntou junto a sua orelha— Você estava pensando na promessa que fez?

— Não... — Jensen confessou corando escandalosamente. Nunca havia admitido aquilo para ninguém — Eu só consegui pensar que se aquele tiro te acertasse eu te perderia para sempre...

— Jen... — Jared sussurrou e antes que Jensen tivesse qualquer oportunidade de chamar seu nome também, Jared já tomava seus lábios num beijo furioso e cheio de desejo. Como se com aquele contato ele pudesse pagar o desespero que Jensen sentira ao ver aquela arma apontada para ele. Por um momento Jensen se deixou levar pela língua de Jared que invadia sua boca e buscava pela sua tão avidamente. Mas logo um pontada de razão o fez se livrar das mãos que o prendiam e quase sem fôlego ele afastou o corpo enorme e musculoso de Jared do seu.

— Nós iremos para o inferno... — Sussurrou como se aquilo fosse um segredo que as paredes de sua sala não devessem escutar.

— Eu já estou no inferno... — Jared voltou a se prensar contra ele. — É um inferno viver sem você. Mesmo que tudo o que você tenha dito naquela noite seja verdade, eu ainda assim o quero e não me arrependo de te querer. Não mais...

— Mas o que eu disse é a pura verdade. — Jensen fechou os olhos tentando afastar as lembranças daquela noite e lutando para vencer o desejo de se render definitivamente a Jared.

— Por que você me contou? — Jared segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e Jensen abriu os olhos lentamente para encarar a expressão sofrida no rosto dele. — Eu não precisava saber... Será que foi aí que erramos?

— Talvez...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hold On**

**Flashback **(observação: capítulo todo em flashback)

I

Jensen fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los se viu no quarto de um hospital. Não sentia dor ou desconforto, apenas uma estranha sensação de vazio. Não era exatamente fome, mas era como se ele estivesse há muito tempo sem comer ou beber, ou como se tivesse estado dormindo por um século e acordasse naquele instante.

— Finalmente, Bela Adormecida... — Jensen virou levemente a cabeça e viu Maik ao lado da cama. — Quase pensei que você não acordaria mais...

— Entrei em coma? — Jensen perguntou.

— Não. — Os olhos de Maik pareciam brilhar, como se um espelho de lágrimas tivesse se formado ali. — Eu apenas tive medo de que você não acordasse mais...

— Bobo... — Jensen sorriu. — E o Jay? Ele está bem? Aquela doida não atirou nele também, não é? — Jensen perguntou preocupado.

— Não. Desde o princípio ela só atirou nele, você é que entrou na frente... — Maik sorriu brincalhão. — Parece que você está levando sua promessa ao pé da letra, não é...

— Maik, por que... — Jensen engoliu em seco. — Por que o Jay não está aqui? Ele me odeia pelo que aconteceu...? — Jensen estava inseguro. E se o desentendimento de Jay e Ulrike fosse por causa dele? Jay, com certeza, o odiaria...

— Pelo quê? Por você ter salvado a vida dele...? Acho que não. — Maik revirou os olhos. — O idiota não queria arredar o pé do hospital enquanto você não acordasse, mas como ele já estava aqui há quase três dias, eu e o George colocamos uma coisinha no café dele...

— Dude, vocês não drogaram o cara, não é? — Jensen sorriu meio contra vontade.

— Foi só um calmantezinho... Ele está dormindo na sala de espera. O George está com ele...

— Sabe, por um momento eu pensei...

— Que iria perdê-lo? — Maik sorriu. — Você já levou essa promessa longe demais. Prometa que quando sair daqui contará toda a verdade a ele!

— Não posso fazer isso. — Jensen disse em um sussurro, como se temesse que alguém entrasse e escutasse toda a conversa. — Eu cheguei até aqui, não foi? Posso cumprir a promessa que fiz sem contar nada para ele.

— Se é isso o que você quer... Eu só acho que o Jared merece saber...

— Se ele souber, a vida dele será um inferno e você sabe disso. — Jensen sorriu de uma maneira confiante como se quisesse tranquilizar o amigo. Está tudo bem, Maik. Eu vou cuidar bem do Jay e ele nem precisa saber...

— Jen, eu nunca te pedi nada e você sabe disso... — Maik o encarava com seriedade — Desta vez estou pedindo; conte a verdade ao Jared. Não precisa ser hoje, nem amanhã, mas conte a verdade. Conte antes que seja tarde...

— Antes que seja tarde? — Jensen gargalhou descaradamente — O que você acha que pode acontecer?

— Jen... — O tom de voz de Maik era diferente do que ele usava normalmente. Jensen sabia que o amigo realmente estava falando sério.

— Ok. Eu prometo contar... Eu juro que vou contar. Só me dê um tempo.

— Quanto tempo? — O olhar de Maik estava repleto de desconfiança.

— Eu não sei, ta? Só me dê um tempo... eu tenho que prepará-lo... Não vai ser nada fácil...

II

_Segure Firme  
Segure-se firme  
Pois isto vai doer como o inferno..._

Jared espiou o corredor pela última vez. Jen ainda não havia chegado. Já eram quase oito horas da noite e todas as aulas já estavam terminando. Apesar de ter marcado com ele na sala do Diretório acadêmico, pois era amigo do pessoal dali, não tinha certeza de quanto tempo tinha antes de uma enchente de universitários neuróticos invadirem o local procurando os trabalhos antigos dos veteranos, informações ou sabe-se lá mais o quê... (Fim de ano era sempre igual) Ele tinha pouco tempo para por em prática o que vinha planejando fazer já há bastante tempo. Sabia que Jensen estava saindo com uma médica chamada Günther Birgit. Pelo que os colegas do hospital andavam comentando, o lance era meio sério. O namoro, pelo que diziam, havia começado quando Jared brigara com Jensen por causa de Ulrike. Sendo assim, não surpreenderia Jared se Jensen estivesse com Birgit pelo mesmo motivo que ele estivera com Ulrike. Era bem provável que a mulher fosse sua bóia - salva-vidas, assim como Ulrike fora. Antes que ficasse mais sério, antes que Jensen se envolvesse pra valer, Jared tinha que fazer algo. E ele faria. Havia decidido contar tudo. Confessar-se-ia para Jensen Ackles definitivamente. No princípio, temeu muito a decisão que tomara, mas o comportamento do amigo, sobretudo nos últimos dias, tinham-no feito cogitar a possibilidade de que seus sentimentos talvez fossem correspondidos. Jensen era o cara que sempre estava ao lado dele acontecesse o que acontecesse. Sem falar que Jensen entrara na frente de uma bala por ele. Praticamente dera a vida por ele. Se aqueles não eram sinais de que Jensen o amava, então o que mais poderia ser? Era melhor arriscar do que passar a vida inteira se perguntando "Como teria sido...?"

Desde que saíra do hospital, Jensen estava cada vez mais atencioso com ele, quase como se quisesse compensá-lo pela perda de Ulrike, quase como se quisesse mostrar que era melhor que ela, que podia ocupar o lugar dela. Jared perdia cada vez mais as dúvidas. Não era possível que seus sentimentos não fossem correspondidos. Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos e esperou ansiosamente. Logo Jensen chegaria.

III

_Segure firme  
Segure-se firme  
Você sabe que só tempo pode contar_

Maik bateu no ombro do amigo. Jensen sorriu sem jeito.

— Está na hora, Tiger. — Maik sorriu — Vá pegá-lo!

— Eu vou... — Jensen disse sem muita vontade de ir. — Pode me dizer mais uma vez por que mesmo eu vou contar a verdade para ele?

— Um: por que ele tem o direito de saber. Dois: por que o Hans abriu o bico e a essa altura metade de Humboldt já sabe e é uma questão de tempo até ele saber. E se quer minha opinião; é melhor que ele saiba por você do que por outros. E três e mais importante: eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Tenho certeza de que se você não contar logo, algo muito ruim pode acontecer. — Nesse instante Maik olhou no fundo dos olhos de Jensen como se assim transmitisse ao amigo todos os seus medos. Ainda assim, Jensen não entendeu. O que poderia acontecer se ele não contasse? — Talvez já seja tarde demais...

— Cara, não venha com essa de vidente pra cima de mim. — Jensen ajeitou a camisa. — Se queria me deixar com medo, já conseguiu, tá? Eu estou indo lá contar tudo pra ele.

— Boa sorte! — Maik desejou enquanto via o amigo partir. Ele sentia apertar o peito a certeza de que era tarde demais. Era tarde, ele sabia, mas decidira apostar em um futuro diferente para o amigo. Se ele ao menos estivesse errado... Se ele tivesse confundido aquele brilho nos olhos de Jared no hospital...

Enquanto Jensen se dirigia para a sala do Diretório Acadêmico, vários colegas passavam por ele e desejavam boa sorte. Isso fez com Jensen tivesse certeza absoluta de que Hans realmente espalhara a história para todos de Humboldt. Se Deus ajudasse, Jared ainda não estaria sabendo, caso contrário... Ah, ele certamente estrangularia Hans. Jensen parou diante da porta e respirou fundo antes de entrar. Ao passar pela porta ele não reparou que alguns colegas se aglomeraram do lado de fora da sala. Praticamente toda Humboldt estava ansiosa para saber o desenrolar daquela história.

IV

_O que há em mim que não aceita acreditar  
Isto não é tão fácil quanto a realidade_

Jared viu a maçaneta da porta girar lentamente. Nesse instante ele prendeu o fôlego e só soltou quando viu Jensen entrar ali com aquele sorriso sacana que lhe caia tão bem.

— Dude, você ta com uma cara... — Jensen sorriu ao olhar para ele. Isso fez Jared se lembrar de quando se conheceram. Desde o primeiro dia Jensen sorrira para ele daquele jeito. Tão doce e sincero... Só mais tarde é que Jared veio a saber que, embora fosse bastante sedutor, Jensen não era muito de sorrisinhos. Além de gênio, Jensen era incrivelmente tímido, o que o fez se perguntar de onde o amigo tirara coragem para ir até a mesa dele naquele dia. Sem falar que aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso tão aberto e sincero, era um sorriso reservado só para ele.

— Dude, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. — Jared disse fugindo da forte hipnose exercida pelo sorriso de Jensen. — É importante.

— Ok... — Jensen tentou ficar sério. — Mas eu também preciso te contar uma coisa. — Jensen passou a pontinha da língua pelo lábio inferior sem notar que os olhos de Jared acompanhavam minuciosamente aquele gesto. — Eu quero te contar... Prefiro que seja eu a contar. A essa altura quase toda Humboldt já sabe e eu não quero que você fique sabendo pelos outros, então...

— Espere! — Jared o interrompeu desesperadamente. Naquela mesma manhã ouvira comentários sobre o possível casamento de Jensen e Birgit. O que Jensen queria contar... Só podia ser aquilo. Mas não. Jared não deixaria. Sabia, tinha certeza, de que Jensen sentia por ele o mesmo que vinha sentindo há bastante tempo. Jared tinha que fazê-lo entender. — antes que você diga qualquer coisa, preciso que me ouça... — As palavras ficaram presas na garganta e Jared achou que iria sufocar.

— Tudo bem... — Jensen encostou-se à enorme mesa de reuniões que havia ali. — Pode contar primeiro.

— Ok. — Jared sorriu meio sem jeito. — Não sei por onde começar...

— Pelo começo... — Jensen sorriu tentando encorajá-lo. Mas olhar para Jensen sorrindo daquele jeito, numa sala fechada onde só estavam os dois, era tentação demais para Jared resistir. Sem pensar em nada, sem cogitar as conseqüências, sem imaginar o quão errado aquilo poderia ser, Jared se aproximou lentamente de Jensen até estarem quase encostando um no outro. — Hey, Jay... — Jensen se encolheu diante da estranha aproximação do amigo, mas seu gesto fora inútil, já que ele estava preso entre a mesa e o corpo enorme diante dele.

— Jen, você se lembra do que eu te contei?

— Bom, você me contou muita coisa... — Jensen sorriu sem jeito — Me diga de qual delas está falando?

— Estou falando da decisão que tomei quando vim para cá. — Jared apoiou as mão sobre a mesa deixando Jensen cada vez mais encurralado. — Quando fui para Paris atrás da Megan, eu achava que aquilo era amor de verdade, mas não era. Nunca foi. Tudo o que eu queria naquela época era um motivo para fugir para não ter que ver minha mãe morrendo. Mesmo assim, eu jurei que nunca mais amaria alguém de novo... — Os olhos de Jared, extremamente decididos, estavam presos aos de Jensen, um tanto confusos.

— Por que está falando sobre isso agora...? — Jensen tentou recuar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi se curvar sobre a mesa. Se Jared continuasse diminuindo o espaço entre eles como vinha fazendo, Jensen acabaria deitado com as costas sobre a superfície da mesa. Mas isso, no momento, era o que menos importava. Jensen estava com medo. Medo de que o que Jared quisesse contar era que realmente amava Ulrike e que Jensen, fora, de alguma forma, o responsável por tudo o que havia acontecido. — Você está tentando falar sobre você e a Ulrike? — Jensen arriscou.

— Não exatamente. — Jared sorriu de lado como se com isso quisesse dizer que o assunto era muito mais amplo. — Jen, eu me envolvi com a Ulrike por que eu estava tentando fugir dos meus sentimentos, mas agora eu não quero mais. — O olhar de Jared era uma súplica muda e ainda que Jensen pudesse ver que o amigo esperava algo dele, não sabia o que era. — Eu não quero mais fugir, por que não há para onde fugir. Esse sentimento já faz parte de mim. Ele está comigo quando me deito, é ele quem fecha meus olhos e me faz sonhar e quando eu acordo ele está lá para me acompanhar durante todo o dia. E quer saber, Jen...? É bom. É tão bom que eu não sei como fui capaz de viver tanto tempo sem isso. — Jared ria abertamente, quase como uma criança diante de seu presente de natal. — Jen, eu amo tudo... Tudo... Desde a cor dos olhos até as sardas no nariz... Amo a forma como diz meu nome, amo o modo como olha para mim, como sorri daquele jeito só para mim, como me faz sentir seguro, como me faz sentir especial... Jen, — Jared diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles e seus lábios já estavam quase se tocando — Amo tudo em você...

_Meu amor  
Você sabe que é meu melhor amigo  
Você sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa por você _

Nem mesmo mil anos conseguiriam apagar o gosto daquele primeiro beijo ou arrancar dos ouvidos de Jared a doçura do gemido que escapou dos lábios de Jensen. Ainda que vivesse e morresse mil vezes, ele ainda daria tudo para senti-lo tremer levemente em seus braços. Jared ainda o deitaria sobre a mesa e se debruçaria sobre ele beijando-lhe afoitamente enquanto suas mãos apertavam seus braços, seu peito, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos, a maciez da pele. Jared ainda calaria seus frágeis protestos com beijos molhados e quentes que o faziam tremer levemente e gemer baixinho nos ínfimos instantes em que seus lábios se separavam para que seus pulmões pudessem buscar um pouco de ar. E antes que Jensen tivesse chance de dizer algo, os lábios de Jared já o devoravam de novo, violentando seus lábios, marcando seu pescoço, destroçando sua resistência. Jared não iria parar, não podia parar. Por que o mundo se resumia a ter Jensen ali, sob ele, gemendo sem o menor controle e movendo os quadris sensualmente no mesmo ritmo que os dele. Ainda que de vez em quando ele sentisse as mãos de Jensen tentando afastá-lo e ouvisse um quase inaudível "espera" ou "pare", Jared não podia esperar, não queria parar.

_E meu amor  
Não deixe que nada nos separe  
Meu amor por você é forte e verdadeiro_

— Jay, não... — Jensen começou a dizer, mas sentir os lábios de Jay se fecharem contra seu mamilo o fez perder a voz. E antes que ele terminasse de se perguntar quando fora que Jared abrira sua camisa, ele se dava conta de que as mãos do amigo já estavam dentro de suas calças e ele nem havia percebido quando seu zíper fora aberto ou quando sua cueca fora baixada. — Não podemos... — Gemeu quase sem voz. Mas logo Jared já se encontrava totalmente sobre ele fazendo sua mente se voltar para um detalhe prático: a mesa agüentaria o peso dos dois? Mas não houve muito tempo para se prender a essa questão, por que Jared tentava loucamente livrá-lo de sua calça e ainda que Jensen estivesse meio fora de si uma vozinha no cantinho mais afastado de sua mente continuava dizendo: _Vocês não podem fazer isso! Deus, Jensen, vocês não podem fazer isso por que... _— Jared, não! — Jensen gritou empurrado Jared com toda força fazendo-o afastar-se um pouco.

— Por que não? — Jared sorria para ele como se Jensen estivesse se preocupando a toa. Quando Jared já se preparava para voltar a atacar suas calças já na metade das pernas, Jensen soltou a bomba:

— Por que somos irmãos... — Jensen quase pôde ouvir a explosão que causara dentro do peito de Jared.

_Eu estou no céu aqui ou eu estou...?  
Na encruzilhada na minha frente_

— O quê...? — Jared sorriu completamente confuso. Mas antes que Jensen tivesse chance de explicar a porta da sala se abrira e alguns universitários barulhentos entraram e estacaram ao ver a cena: havia dois homens deitados sobre a mesa de reuniões. Um sobre o outro. O que estava por baixo era inconfundivelmente Jensen Ackles, o médico gênio caladão metido a certinho e pegador de mulheres. Além de estar sob um homem, Ackles estava com a camisa aberta e as calças pela metade das pernas. Como se aquilo tudo já não fosse surpreendente demais, o homem que estava sobre Jensen Ackles era Jared Padalecki, que segundo diziam, era seu irmão mais novo.

— Mais... que putaria é essa?! — Um dos membros do Diretório Acadêmico perguntou completamente indignado. Havia ido ali para ver o feliz abraço entre os irmãos e não a _pegação_ incestuosa entre eles. — Esse filho da puta descendo as suas calças não é seu irmão?!

Jensen sentiu um nó na garganta. Se pudesse morrer naquele momento... Amaldiçoou-se por não ter morrido quando Ulrike atirara. Teria sido menos humilhante... Antes que ele ou Jared conseguisse abrir a boca, Maik e Hans entraram. Ao ver a cena, Hans ficou congelado, mas Maik avançou para eles e fez sinal para que o outro se livrasse dos demais espectadores. Hans então enxotou todos dali, até os membros do Diretório. Maik não disse nada. Apenas puxou Jared de cima de Jensen e ajudou o amigo a se recompor.

— Você sai com o Jared. — Maik disse à Hans e saiu puxando Jensen pelo braço. No momento que saíram, Jared e Hans puderam ouvir as vaias e as ofensas que vinham do corredor. Pelo tamanho da confusão, Jared até teve medo de que Jensen fosse espancado pelos colegas. Meio que sem perceber começou a tremer.

— Tudo bem. — Hans colocou a mão em seu ombro. Hans era quase tão alto quanto Jared e era bem forte também. Talvez isso intimidasse os colegas— Vamos sair.

Jared fechou os olhos e deixou que Hans o conduzisse para fora. Ouviu vaias, ofensas das mais pesadas possíveis e conforme ia passando ia sentindo seu corpo ser empurrado de um lado para o outro. Arriscou abrir os olhos e assistiu impotente os rostos que antes lhe sorriam quando ele passava pelos corredores se fecharem em caretas de ódio e asco. Chovia bolinhas de papel sobre sua cabeça e um sem número de pessoas lhe chutava e esmurrava. Hans tentava protegê-lo o quanto podia, mas a multidão que se formara ali, muito maior que o pequeno grupo que o fragara na sala do Diretório, estava furiosamente incontrolável. Quando deu por si, alguém cuspira em seu rosto e logo todos cuspiam e ele tentava cobrir-se com as mãos. Desesperado, Jared fechou os olhos com força pedindo, implorando aos Céus para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo e para que ele acordasse o mais rápido possível. Sentiu as mãos de mais alguém segurar em seu ombro e no meio de chutes, socos, cuspes, bolinhas de papel e todo tipo de ofensa, foi puxado até o estacionamento e lá se viu ser jogado no banco de trás de um carro. Jared não abriu os olhos. Simplesmente se encolheu ali tentando inutilmente apagar aquela cena de horror. Sentiu o carro balançar e batidas fortes no capô do carro. A multidão não o deixaria sair dali tão facilmente. Quando se perguntava se seria linchado até a morte, o carro arrancou e logo as vaias e as ofensas ficaram para trás.

Jared abriu os olhos e viu Hans dirigindo e George no banco do carona. O amigo olhou para trás e sorriu tristemente para ele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay...

Via ficar tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem... Jared voltou a se encolher no banco e chorou baixinho. Como as coisas foram ficar daquele jeito? Jensen era seu irmão? Jensen era mesmo seu irmão?! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?

_Segure Firme  
Segure-se firme  
Pois isto vai doer como o inferno..._


	8. Chapter 8

**My Happy Ending**

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
Foi muito para o meu final feliz**_

Jay só acordou no outro dia. Assim que abriu os olhos reconheceu o quarto que dividia com George e viu o amigo sentado na pequena escrivaninha que dividiam. George parecia estar totalmente absorvido no que estava estudando. Jared lembrou-se que iria tentar um concurso público para uma cidadezinha do interior. Enquanto tentava ainda se situar, acabou se lembrando da noite anterior. Aquele deveria ter sido uma noite para guardar na memória para todo o sempre. Jensen deitado sob ele na mesa, correspondendo seus beijos e gemendo baixinho a cada investida sua. Mas os acontecimentos que se seguiram aquilo certamente não fariam parte de seu quadro de lembranças favoritas. A ação dos colegas, ou melhor, daqueles que ele julgara colegas, o haviam machucado profundamente. Era como se algo nele se quebrasse no momento em que se viu cercado por uma multidão furiosa que o estava condenando por sua opção sexual. "Espera. Não foi só por isso. Foi por que Jen e eu..." Levantou-se de uma só vez. George assustou-se com o barulho e olhou para ele.

— Jay! Que bom que acordou, cara... — Ele sorriu sem jeito. — Como você está?

— O Jensen é meu irmão? — Perguntou de uma vez. Não importava o comportamento dos colegas. Não importava que todos o achassem um puto filho da puta. Só uma coisa importava: Jensen.

— Sinto muito, cara... — George o olhou com cara de pêsames. — Vocês são mesmo irmãos.

— Como? Isso é impossível... não faz sentido... — Jay começou a rir histericamente, por que pensar que ele e o homem de sua vida eram irmãos era um absurdo, era algo impensável, era loucura, era pecado. — Nós nem nos conhecíamos até chegarmos aqui... Nossos pais não se conhecem e eu tenho certeza de que não sou adotado e nem...

— Jay, se acalma, ta? — George pediu. — Eu vou explicar. Na época, sua mãe e seu pai não estavam casados. Eles eram noivos, mas ela havia rompido o noivado por um motivo qualquer na última hora. Ela resolveu conhecer a Europa e acabou vindo parar em Berlim e conheceu Ackles. O resto você pode imaginar, não é mesmo? — George suspirou como se tivesse feito um grande esforço. — Quando ela chegou em casa já estava grávida. Ela tentou entrar em contato com Ackles na casa dele em Dallas, mas quem atendeu foi a esposa dele. No fim, o pai do filho dela não podia assumir a criança, mas o antigo noivo estava disposto a se casar com ela e assumir a criança como se fosse dele. Nada mais conveniente, ainda mais por que o Sr. Padalecki não pode ter filhos.

— Isso não pode ser verdade... Isso não faz sentido... — Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos tirando-os da frente dos olhos. — Se isso é mesmo verdade, então por que ninguém me contou nada? Por que Jensen não abriu o jogo quando nos conhecemos?

— É complicado. No dia que sua mãe ligou para casa do Ackles, a esposa dele descobriu tudo e passou a odiar Berlim, o cenário da traição do marido. Como se não bastasse, o Sr. Ackles pediu ao Jensen antes de morrer que tentasse te encontrar um dia e que cuidasse de você em seu lugar. Por causa disso, a mãe do Jensen morreu odiando você e sua mãe. Quando ela estava morrendo, fez o Jensen jurar que nunca contaria para você que eram irmãos.

— Então...?

— O Jensen tinha prometido cuidar de você. Por isso ele tentou se aproximar naquele dia na cantina, mas não podia contar a verdade. Ele vem guardando esse segredo há um tempão, mas meu irmão o convenceu a contar para você. Como o Jensen já tinha decidido contar a verdade e já tinha até marcado a data para isso acontecer, o Maik me contou e eu contei para o Hans e aquele idiota filho de uma puta espalhou para toda a faculdade. Ontem todos em Humboldt estavam esperando ansiosos para que Jensen contasse a verdade. Mas ninguém esperava que você e ele...

— O Jensen estava tentando me contar que somos irmãos enquanto tudo em que eu pensava era em fodê-lo na sala de reuniões do Diretório... — Jared gargalhou histericamente e se levantou balançando a cabeça. Aquilo ainda era surreal demais para ele. O homem que ele amava era seu irmão? Isso era ridículo. O pior não era simplesmente isso. O fato de serem irmãos foi o único motivo por Jensen ter se aproximado e ter feito tudo o que fez. Aquilo não era amor. Não o amor que Jared esperava. Ele achava que seus sentimentos estavam sendo correspondidos, mas na verdade, tudo que Jensen estava fazendo era cumprir uma promessa. — Meu Deus, como sou patético...!

— Calma, Jay. — George se aproximou e pôs a mão em seu ombro. — Você não tem culpa. Qualquer um em seu lugar poderia acabar se apaixonando. O cara vivia cuidando de você, te cercando de cuidados e carinhos... É compreensível. O erro foi do Jensen por não ter contando a verdade antes.

— Era tudo por causa da promessa... — Jared continuou choramingando. — Era tudo mentira...

— Calma, Jay. Vai ficar tudo bem...

— Ficar tudo bem?! — Jared se virou e olhou completamente incrédulo para o amigo. — George, eu amo o meu irmão e o amor que sinto por ele passou longe do amor fraternal. E não é só isso. Eu beijei, abracei, acariciei... Deus do Céu, eu dei uns _amassos_ no meu irmão e não ficaria só nisso se dependesse de mim. Como se isso tudo já não fosse sujo e pecaminoso o bastante, toda a Faculdade de Medicina de Humboldt nos flagrou bem na hora que eu estava tirando as calças dele. Cara, o Jensen pode perder o emprego dele por causa disso. Provavelmente eu vou perder minha recomendação por causa disso. Isso se eles ainda me deixarem formar depois disso. Cara, como eu vou encarar todo mundo na colação de grau? Como eu vou encarar o meu pai sabendo que ele não é o meu pai? Como eu vou acordar todas as manhãs daqui para frente sabendo que tudo o que eu vivi foi uma mentira? Eu nunca mais vou para San Antonio. Eu nunca mais vou conseguir colocar os pés na casa da minha mãe sabendo que ela morreu sem me contar a verdade. Eu nunca mais... — O que mais Jay não faria, George não conseguiu saber, por que o amigo começara a chorar descontroladamente de novo, então ele o abraçou com força. — Deus, como tudo foi acabar assim?

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
Foi muito para o meu final feliz  
Oh oh, oh oh**_

**II**

_**Vamos dizer que acabou  
Não significa que estamos mortos  
Foi algo que eu fiz?  
Foi algo que você disse?**_

Jensen aceitou a xícara de café que Maik lhe ofereceu. Agradeceu com um meio sorriso por que mesmo se tentasse falar, achava que sua voz não sairia. Os dois se sentaram lado a lado e em silêncio na beirada da cama de Maik onde Jensen dormira abraçado pelo amigo. Havia sido uma noite estranha. Em um momento ele estava prestes a contar para Jay que eram irmãos e no outro estavam se pegando sobre a mesa do diretório e em um terceiro momento o mundo desabara e ele estava sendo escoltado pelo melhor amigo para fora da faculdade onde ele antes era considerado um rei. Havia tremido praticamente a noite inteira. Jensen não era de chorar, mas em compensação, sempre que ficava muito abalado seu corpo reagia tremendo tanto que quase chegava a uma convulsão. Naquela noite Jensen pensou que definitivamente teria um ataque de tanto que tremera. Tanto que Maik não tivera outra escolha a não ser abraçá-lo durante toda a noite com medo de que algo se quebrasse nele.

— Eu liguei para o meu ir... — Maik tossiu — ...para o George e ele disse que o Jared está bem, dentro do possível.

— Dentro do possível? — A voz de Jensen sai rouca e cansada. Seus olhos vermelhos espreitavam Maik em busca das informações que o amigo não queria dar.

— Ele chorou a noite inteira e agora que acordou não está aceitando muito bem o fato de vocês dois serem irmãos, do pai dele não ser o pai que ele conhece e está com medo da reação dos colegas dele durante a colação de grau...

— Ele vai ir?

— É obrigatório, lembra? — Maik se levantou e foi até a janela do outro lado do quarto. Ficou olhando para fora por um bom tempo. — Acho que ele vai voltar para a América.

— ...

— E você, Jensen...? — Maik olhou para ele. — O que você fará?

— Eu preciso falar com ele.

— E o que você dirá a ele?

— Bem, eu não sei. Eu não sei... — Jensen se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. — Eu não sei o que dizer, só sei que quero vê-lo. Preciso vê-lo. Maik, eu preciso olhar para ele e ter certeza de que está tudo bem.

— Jen, não está bem. Não está nada bem. — Maik olhou em seus olhos e Jensen teve certeza de que ouviria do amigo exatamente aquilo que vinha perturbando seus pensamentos desde o ocorrido na noite anterior, mas ele se recusava a admitir. — O que aconteceu naquela sala... O Jared não foi o único responsável por aquilo.

— Eu não o estou culpando. — Jensen desviou o olhar. — A culpa é daquele bando de maníacos preconceituosos.

— Não me refiro a isso. — Maik fez uma longa pausa esperando que Jensen dissesse algo, mas como o amigo não se manifestou, ele continuou. — Jensen, você não pareceu ter resistido totalmente aos avanços do Jared. Por mais que ele seja enorme, duvido que ele te deixaria naquele estado sem seu consentimento. — Nova pausa, mas Jensen continuou em silêncio e olhando para o outro lado. — Você também queria. Você também se sentiu atraído por ele...

— Tá bom, Maik! — Jensen o encarou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas — Quer que eu admita? Tudo bem, eu admito. Ontem quando o Jay me beijou, eu gostei. — Jensen havia elevado a voz quase sem sentir e havia uma fúria em seu modo de falar que assustou a si mesmo — Gostei tanto que deixei ele quase me despir ali mesmo e provavelmente se em um súbito impulso eu não tivesse contado a verdade, provavelmente seriamos pegos em pleno ato incestuoso.

— Jen...

— Era isso o que você queria ouvir?! — O olhar de Jensen era um claro desafio.

— Jen, desde quando?

— Eu não sei... — Jensen voltou a baixar a voz e ela voltou a transmitir sua insegurança — Eu não havia percebido até ontem. Eu gostava de ficar perto dele, de conversar com ele, de ouvir a voz dele... Quando comecei a perceber que o cheiro dele era o meu perfume favorito e que fazê-lo sorrir era meu único ideal na vida, achei que fosse coisa de irmão mais velho. Eu não gostei da Ulrike de cara, mas achei que era ciúme de irmão. Eu nunca me imaginei no lugar dela. Eu nunca imaginei que quisesse tomar o lugar dela... Mas ontem quando o Jay me beijou, por breves minutos, eu esqueci totalmente de que éramos irmãos ou homens e tudo o que eu sabia era que eu precisava dele me beijando, me tocando, me amando... Ele não sabia de nada, mas eu sabia. Eu sabia o tempo todo que era errado. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Eu vou para o inferno e quase que eu levo o meu irmão junto comigo. — As lágrimas começaram a escorrer ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo começava a tremer levemente.

Maik foi até ele e o puxou para um abraço apertado. Seus braços longos e robustos envolveram as costas do amigo e o apertaram com força controlando os espasmos que perturbavam aquele homem de um metro e oitenta e poucos que no momento mais parecia uma criança de colo. Se Jensen ao menos o tivesse escutado? Se tivesse contado tudo desde o inicio...? Mas Maik acreditava em destino. Se as coisas acabaram daquele jeito era por que tinha que ser assim.

O telefone tocou e mesmo contra vontade Maik soltou Jensen e foi atender. Assim que identificou a pessoa do outro lado da linha olhou preocupado para o amigo.

— Jen, é o diretor.

**III**

_**Não me deixe presa  
Em uma cidade tão morta  
Presa no alto  
Em um fio a ponto de arrebentar**_

Jared se arrumou às pressas. George não parava de olhá-lo. Jared sabia que encarar os colegas após aquilo seria uma experiência torturante, mas ele precisava colar grau. Era uma cerimônia obrigatória e ele não tinha como justificar sua ausência de uma maneira apropriada. A cerimônia ocorreria no auditório da faculdade e ele e George chegariam no momento exato que começaria e sairiam assim que terminasse. Jared se sentia mal por fazer do dia mais feliz da vida de seu amigo, a colação de grau, um momento tenso e corrido. O pobre George não poderia aproveitar nada daquela noite. Mesmo pensando assim ele não sentia capaz de ir se não pudesse contar com o apoio do amigo. Os dois, então chegaram ao campus apenas uns minutinhos antes da cerimônia começar.

Durante a colação, Jared sentiu os olhares de todos sobre ele. Naquele momento, por mais que George estivesse ao seu lado, Jared se sentiu sozinho. Era como se estivesse em uma alcatéia de lobos prontos para devorá-lo. Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido ontem, ele ainda poderia contar com o sorriso tranqüilizador de Jensen na platéia, mas agora nem mesmo poderia contar com isso. Tinha estragado tudo. Tudo... No momento tudo o que ele queria era um sorriso amigo e não olhares de reprovação sobre ele. Achou que até mesmo seu pai poderia servir melhor que nada, mas ele estava preso na América com uma paciente riquíssima e uma cirurgia de auto risco para ser feita. Suportou a cerimônia até o final.

Quando foi sua vez de receber o canudo ao invés de palmas recebeu vaias. Não esperava menos que isso. Até mesmo o professor que lhe entregou o canudo o olhou de modo reprovador. Quando Jared ia voltando para o seu lugar, alguém parou a perna na hora que ele ia passando e ele se estatelou no chão. Um coro de vaias e zombarias se seguiu ao estrondo provocado por sua queda. Entre as inúmeras ofensas que lhe eram dirigidas ele conseguiu escutar_Sünder__, __Eater Bruder__, __Hündin aus der Hölle__i_ e outros piores. Jared se sentiu a pior das criaturas e, embora soubesse que ficar ali no chão escutando todas aquelas ofensas era o pior a se fazer, ele não tinha forças para se levantar. De repente todo o tumulto cessou e logo foi seguido por um murinho que se espalhava pela platéia e pelos colandos.

— Aqui, Jay. — Jared olhou para cima e viu Jensen inclinado para ele, a mão estendida. — Pegue a minha mão.

_**Você foi tudo aquilo que eu pensei que conhecia  
E eu pensei que poderíamos ter sido**_

Jared mal pôde acreditar em seus olhos. Tinha acreditado que depois daquela noite Jensen nunca mais iria querer olhar para a cara dele, mas Jensen estava ali lhe estendendo a mão. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas prontas para desabarem, Jared segurou a mão que lhe era oferecida e se deixou levantar pelos braços fortes de Jensen. O outro homem não soltou a sua mão. Ao contrário saiu levando-o para fora do auditório com sua mão presa na dele. Jared não olhou para os lados nem uma vez sequer. Tudo o que importava era o calor da mão de Jensen e o quanto a felicidade se resumia em estar de mãos dadas com ele. Só quando chegaram do lado de fora é que Jared percebeu que estava chorando. Seu rosto estava todo molhado, mas mesmo assim ele se sentia feliz. Quando estava sendo levado para o estacionamento, notou algo estranho. Depois de tirá-lo do auditório, Jensen não havia dito uma única palavra nem mesmo tinha olhado para ele. Uma forte insegurança começou a tomar o lugar da felicidade no peito de Jared. Quando chegaram ao carro de Jensen, o homem finalmente soltou sua mão, mas não olhou para trás.

— O diretor concordou em te dar uma recomendação. — Jared a princípio não entendeu o que Jensen estava falando.

— O quê?

_**Você foi tudo, tudo que eu quis **_

— Ele te dará uma recomendação contanto que seja para um hospital na América. — Jensen acrescentou— Ele quer que você pegue um avião hoje ainda e volte para a América. Se você fizer isso, ele impedirá que esse escândalo se espalhe e que seu pai fique sabendo.

— Jen... — Jared não estava entendendo. Por que Jensen não estava olhando para ele? Por que Jensen estava falando sobre aquilo assim, como se um favor estivesse sendo feito para ele? Por que ele tinha que sair de Berlim fugido? — E você?

_**Nós tentamos ser, imaginamos ser,  
mas perdemos**_

— Como assim e eu? — Jensen voltou-se ligeiramente e olhou para Jared como se não entendesse a pergunta.

— Eu não era o único naquela sala. — Jared disse cheio de frustração — Você estava lá comigo e se eu estava fazendo algo errado você também estava. Então por que apenas eu tenho que sair daqui corrido? — Jensen não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para ele como se não entendesse qual era o ponto em questão — É por que você é o médico estrela de Humboldt?

— Agora você está começando a entender... — Jensen disse abrindo o carro. — Vou te levar até seu quarto. Você tem só algumas horas para juntar suas coisas.

Jared balançou a cabeça incrédulo. Aquele ali na sua frente falando tão friamente sobre sua partida era mesmo Jensen Ackles, o homem pelo qual se apaixonara?

— Entra logo! — Jensen ordenou abrindo a porta do carona.

— Não. — Jared lhe deu as costas e começou a andar de volta para o auditório.

_**E todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim **_

— Onde você pensa que vai? — Jared ouviu Jensen gritar, mas não deu importância. Na verdade ele não sabia para onde estava indo. Tudo o que queria era se afastar de Jensen. Escutou o barulho da porta batendo e os passos pesados atrás de si. Sentiu –se ser agarrado pelo pulso com violência — Perguntei onde raios você vai?! Quer voltar para aquela porra de auditório para ser apedrejado por um monte de chucrutes metidos a puritanos?!

— Qualquer coisa é melhor que ficar olhando para sua cara! — Jared se virou para encará-lo e puxou o braço fazendo Jensen soltá-lo. — Você está me tratando com se eu fosse algum tipo de criminoso. Só que eu não cometi crime algum. Eu me apaixonei por um cara, me confessei para ele e investi. E esse cara correspondeu a todos os meus avanços. Isso até ele ter a feliz idéia de me contar que era meu irmão.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — A voz de Jensen parecia meio abafada.

— Quero dizer que eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu não sabia que éramos irmãos, mas você sabia e correspondeu aos meus avanços. Se existe um culpado por toda essa situação, esse culpado é você! — No momento que Jared fechou a boca ele sentiu que tinha quebrado para sempre tudo o que havia existido entre os dois.

Jensen ficou um tempo de boca aberta e olhos arregalados como se não esperasse ouvir aquilo dele. Por fim ele desviou o olhar, fechou a boca e engoliu em seco. Ele parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. Jared, ao vê-lo assim, se arrependeu de ter dito tudo aquilo. Naquele momento não importava de quem era a culpa. Eles precisavam se acertar e não ficar culpando um ao outro, se bem que Jensen não o havia culpado de nada. Então por que Jared explodira de repente? Por que Jensen tinha sido frio com ele.

— Você está certo, Jared. — Jensen disse sem olhar para ele. — O tempo todo eu sabia que éramos irmãos, mas mesmo assim eu correspondi aos seus avanços.

— Por quê? — Jared perguntou — Por que você correspondeu? — Jared queria ouvir Jensen dizer que correspondera a tudo por que o que sentia por ele era um tipo de amor diferente. Estava preparado até para ouvir Jensen dizer que não sabia por que ou algo parecido, mas nada o preparara para o que Jensen disse.

— Por que eu nunca te vi como um irmão. — Jared começou a sorrir. — Por que para mim você era só um cara que eu era obrigado a aturar por causa da promessa que fiz para o meu pai. — O sorriso de Jared morreu assim que ouviu isso.

— O quê? — Ele não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Jensen.

— Ora, Jared, por favor... — Jensen olhou para ele e havia um brilho debochado brincando em suas íris. — Eu e você não temos nada haver. Nunca tivemos. Você é escandaloso, espaçoso, grudento... Alguma vez na vida você ouviu falar em espaço pessoal? — O tom de voz de Jensen era puro deboche. — Eu era legal com você por causa da promessa que fiz e mesmo assim, foi difícil pra caramba te aturar. Sabe, no fim das contas, eu estou feliz por tudo ter acabado.

— Você está mentindo. — Jared sorriu incrédulo. — Isso é mentira. Depois de tudo o que você fez por mim? Você tomou um tiro por mim. É claro que você me am...

— Eu não tomei aquele tiro por você. — Jensen o cortou — Eu só fiz aquilo por que prometi para o meu pai que te protegeria.

— Ninguém faz isso só por que prometeu.

— Não? — Jensen riu — Você não tem noção do quanto eu amava meu pai. Ele era tudo para mim. Tudo. Quando ele morreu, eu jurei fazer tudo o que ele pedisse e ele me pediu para cuidar de você, para protegê-lo até com a minha vida se fosse preciso. Você acha mesmo que eu não faria isso por ele?

— ... — Jared apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Naquela noite... — A voz de Jensen ficou mansa e sensual de uma hora para outra e ele se aproximou de Jared com movimentos suaves, quase felinos.— ...tudo o que eu vi foi um cara gostoso me encoxando contra a mesa... — Ele chegou mais perto quase colando o rosto no de Jared, levemente inclinado. — Geralmente eu não saio por ai catando caras, sabe... Pega mal pra mim, mas... Você... apesar de ser chato pra cacete, é muito gostoso... — Jensen roçou os lábios no queixo de Jared que sentiu uma forte corrente elétrica subir por sua coluna e embaraçar seu cérebro. — Eu só te parei naquela hora por que sabia que tinha uma galera lá fora me esperando contar pra você que éramos irmãos. Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde eles entrariam, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Mas se você quiser... podemos recomeçar de onde paramos...

_**Todo esse tempo você esteve fingindo  
Foi muito para o meu final feliz  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
**_

— Seu puto desgraçado! — Jared empurrou Jensen e este caiu de costas no chão, mas ainda com um sorriso sacana nos lábios obscenamente desenhados. — Não se aproxime de mim, nunca mais! Fique nessa porra de cidade, nessa porra de hospital, com um bando de admiradores idiotas chupando seu saco enquanto você curte essa sua fama fudida! — Jared tremia de raiva — Eu vou embora essa noite e espero nunca mais vê-lo. Se algum dia eu signifiquei alguma coisa para você, só faça isso: não venha atrás de mim. Não fique a menos de um continente de distância entre nós.

Jared saiu correndo sem direção. Queria esquecer que algum dia amara Jensen Ackles. Queria esquecer que por um momento ele estava prestes a aceitar de bom grado arder no fogo do inferno para poder concretizar aquele amor incestuoso. Não olhou para trás nem por um momento. Nem por um momento...

Jensen tinha sido seu amigo, seu amor, seu tudo. Ele havia sido tudo o que ele precisava para superar a morte da mãe e sua decepção amorosa em Paris, mas agora descobrira que tudo havia sido uma grande mentira.

_**Foi muito para o meu final feliz  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

**IV**

Jensen permaneceu sentado na grama. Seu sorriso sacana se desmanchara no momento em que Jared lhe dera as costas. Sabia que nesse momento o que havia entre eles tinha acabado, mas essa era a condição. Jensen estava com um convite para ir trabalhar em um famoso hospital em Boston e o diretor da Faculdade de Medicina de Humboldt sabia. O preço para não destruir a vida de Jared deixando que os jornais publicassem que médico novato assediara um médico famoso sem saber que eram irmãos e para deixar Jared formar e ganhar uma recomendação, era permanecer em Humboldt. Um contrato de exclusividade de cinco anos.

Mas não era apenas isso. O diretor abafaria o caso e ameaçaria punir severamente quem ousasse denegrir a imagem de seu médico estrela. Além disso, ele não deixaria que esse ocorrido interferisse na carreira de Jared, mas em troca os dois não podiam se ver mais. O diretor não queria que nada maculasse o nome de Ackles e ter Jared no país era um risco que ele não poderia correr. Se Jensen queria garantir o futuro de seu irmão mais novo, ele teria que fazer com que Jared entrasse em um avião para a América ainda naquela noite e garantir que ele não voltaria nunca mais.

Jensen se forçou a levantar e ir de volta para o carro. Mandou uma mensagem para Maik dizendo que tinha feito o que era preciso e outra para George dizendo que Jared ainda estava no campus e que era para ele cuidar do amigo e levá-lo para casa. Depois lançou um último olhar para onde olhara nos olhos de Jared pela última vez. Os dois não voltariam a se ver. Ao menos, não antes dos cinco anos de contrato coma o hospital universitário de Humboldt terminar.

**V**

_**É ótimo saber que você estava lá  
Obrigada por agir como se importasse  
E me fazer sentir como se eu fosse a única  
É legal saber que nós tivemos tudo isso  
Obrigada por assistir minha queda  
E me deixar saber o que fizemos**_

Jared se escondeu atrás dos arranjos de flores gigantes que enfeitavam a entrada para o auditório. Quando viu George sair olhando para todos os lados, jogou nele um botão de flor para atrair sua atenção. Quando o amigo o viu escondido, disfarçou e foi até ele.

— Jay o que está fazendo aqui? — George sussurrou — Você não estava com o Jensen? E por que seus olhos estão vermelhos?

— Me leve pra casa, George. — Jared suplicou –Eu te conto no caminho.

Duas horas depois, Jared já estava com as malas prontas sobre a cama. Ele lançou um último olhar ao quarto que dividira com George por tanto tempo e sentiu que parte de si ficaria ali para sempre.

— Jay, você não vai mesmo levas aquelas coisas? — George apontou para a pilha de roupas, relógios, bonés, livros e vários outros objetos com que Jensen presenteara Jared nos últimos anos.

— Não quero nada que me faça lembrar ele. — Jared disse. — Devolva para ele depois, sim?

— Eu ainda não acredito em tudo aquilo que ele te disse, Jay. — George falou ajudando Jared com as malas. — Como o cara te fala aquilo tudo e depois me manda uma mensagem pedindo para cuidar de você? Não faz sentido.

— Nada em Jensen Ackles faz sentido. — Jared disse cansado. Estava cansado de tentar entender Jensen. Estava cansado de tudo. Tudo o que queria era ir embora o mais rápido possível e começar uma vida nova. Queria esquecer Jensen. Queria esquecer todos os momentos incríveis que passara ao lado dele, queria esquecer o sorriso gentil, o carinho sempre presente, a mão acolhedora, as palavras reconfortantes. Queria esquecê-lo por inteiro. Mas Jensen parecia estar tatuado em cada célula de seu corpo e por mais que Jared quisesse odiá-lo e dizer a si mesmo que nada valera à pena, em seu intimo estava grato por ter conhecido Jensen Ackles e ter convivido com ele por tanto tempo. Se não fosse por Jensen, Jared talvez não tivesse suportado viver em Berlim e fazer um curso tão puxado como medicina.

Quando saiam do quarto, antes de fechar a porta, Jared olhou pela última vez a foto que ele e Jensen haviam tirado juntos em uma das premiações que o médico estrela fora e faturara nada menos que sete prêmios. Jared sorriu ao se lembrar do quanto havia sido divertida a noite e de como ele se sentira lisonjeado quando Jensen, ao invés de levar uma garota consigo, o levara como seu acompanhante.

— Obrigado por me fazer feliz por tanto tempo, mesmo que tenha sido mentira.

George ouviu Jared sussurrar para a foto, mas não disse nada. Sabia que aquela era a única forma do amigo se despedir de seu grande amor que por joguete do destino era também seu irmão. Os dois seguiram em silêncio até o aeroporto.

_**Ele foi tudo, tudo que quis  
Nós tentamos ser, imaginamos ser  
mas perdemos  
E todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim  
se dissiparam  
Todo esse tempo você esteve fingindo  
Foi muito para o meu final feliz**_

**VI**

Jared abraçou George com força. Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo até que se separaram.

_**Você foi tudo, tudo que quis**_

De longe, Jensen assistiu seu amigo, seu irmão, seu amor, partir. Foi como se parte de si estivesse indo embora.

_**Nós tentamos ser, imaginamos ser  
mas perdemos **_

Ao seu lado, Maik colocou a mão em seu ombro. Sabia o quanto estava doendo no peito do amigo ver aquele a quem dedicara sua vida nos últimos anos ir embora assim.

_**E todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim  
se dissiparam**_

Jensen o viu apanhar a passagem e se encaminhar até o local de embarque. Seu peito rugiu ferozmente como um tigre acuado.

_**Todo esse tempo você esteve fingindo**_

Jared acenou pela última vez para George e fingiu não ver Jensen mais atrás meio escondido por um grupo de adolescentes barulhentos que faziam uma algazarra no aeroporto.

_**Foi muito para o meu final feliz**_

Jensen sussurrou em silêncio: _Adeus, amor!_

_**Foi muito para o meu final feliz**_

Sem saber que estava respondendo a uma despedida muda, Jared sussurrou para si mesmo: _Adeus, querido!_

i Aproximadamente: Pecador, comedor de irmão e puta do inferno.

[Digite texto]


	9. Chapter 9

**Innocence **

Innocence – Shaman

_**Innocence**_

"_**I woke today** (Eu acordei hoje)  
**Inside a train of dreams **(dentro do trem dos sonhos)  
**The rain poured down in black and white** (A chuva cai em preto e branco)  
**I stood and stared** (Fiquei e encarei)  
**The rest of what remains** (o resto do que sobrou)  
**Of my own world crumbling around** (Meu próprio mundo desmoronando)**"**_

Jensen escondeu o rosto no peito de Jared e chorou baixinho. Ele se lembrava de tudo. Lembrava-se de ter dito coisas horríveis para Jared naquela última noite e de ter vivido com um morto-vivo durante cinco anos até ser capaz de se livrar do contrato com o Hospital universitário de Humboldt. Lembrava-se de ouvir Birgit gritando com ele e o chamando de _Saukerl_ enquanto batia a porta em sua cara. Os outros médicos só falavam com ele o estritamente necessário, fora isso nem olhavam em seu rosto. Seus antigos colegas de faculdade, aqueles que o idolatravam, se afastaram dele. Hans até que aguentara muito tempo, mas ser amigo de Jensen Ackles, o que antes significava estar no topo da _Student Sahne_, após o ocorrido naquela sala do Diretório acadêmico, representava estar em um _Dreckschwein_. Hans vinha de uma família tradicional, mas ambiciosa, onde manter boas relações para se obter o sucesso era não somente praticado, mas louvável. Em pouco tempo a amizade entre eles se transformou em saudações frias e acenos de cabeça e por fim em total desconhecimento quando se cruzavam pelos corredores do hospital. Maik foi o único que ficou e também foi o único que aceitou seu amor incestuoso pelo irmão quando nem mesmo ele aceitava. Se Maik não o tivesse impedido de se matar naquela noite, ele provavelmente não estaria ali abraçado a Jared, embora soubesse que era errado, era proibido, era pecado...

—Jay, se você soubesse quantas vezes me torturei por ter deixado você ir... —Gemeu baixinho. —Eu deveria ter ido com você. Eu deveria...

—Não importa mais. —Jared tocou em seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos e o fez erguer o rosto para encará-lo. —Esqueça tudo... Vamos ficar juntos, vamos? —Suplicou enquanto roçava seus lábios nos dele. —Eu posso esquecer a Julie, eu posso esquecer até mesmo esse hospital se você quiser... Vamos fugir, vamos...? Vamos para um lugar onde ninguém nos conheça.

"_**I held my tears** (Eu contive minhas lágrimas)  
**One day comes after another** (Um dia vem depois do outro)**"**_

Jensen não respondeu. Apenas o beijou com urgência. Precisava sentir os lábios de Jared, sua língua, o céu de sua boca e tudo o mais que significava beijar Jared Padalecki, por que a vida sem aquele beijo ele já experimentara e não gostara nem um pouco. Beijar Jared era o mesmo que dar adeus aos seus medos e aos anos de preconceitos arcaicos. Ele iria queimar no inferno? Sim, ele queimaria, mas era preferível queimar por ter se entregado àquele amor proibido a queimar por não ser capaz de continuar vivo sem ele.

"_**The falling rain** (A chuva que caiu)  
**Caressed my skin again** (acariciou minha pele novamente)  
**Just let it flow to wash away** (Só deixe-a fluir para eliminar)  
**A time gone by** (O tempo que passou)  
**A feeling long denied** (Sentindo negado por muito tempo)  
**My heart is no more bound in pain** (Meu coração não está mais amarrado em dor)**"**_

Jared o apertou em seus braços e o tirou do chão. Jensen teve um pouco de medo quando se viu nos braços daquele homem enorme, porém logo se acalmou ao ser colocado sentado sobre a própria mesa. Abafou um gritinho de dor. A noite anterior, ainda que não estivesse fresca em sua memória, estava viva em seu corpo. Sem saber por onde Jensen andara na noite anterior, Jared começou a despir-se e a despi-lo com uma velocidade vertiginosa. Ainda que sua pressa fosse enorme e seu desejo abismal, Jared procurava tocá-lo de leve, como se temesse que ele fosse se quebrar a qualquer momento. Isso por que vira nos olhos de Jensen o mesmo que vira neles na noite em que foram flagrados em Humboldt. Jensen estava com medo.

Sim, Jensen tinha medo. Amava aquele homem, mas nunca imaginou que realmente conseguiria ficar com ele. Jensen já estava sem camisa e Jared estava abrindo o zíper de sua calça quando ele se lembrou. Não. Não era a sua primeira vez. A noite anterior não saia de sua cabeça nem de seu corpo. Tinha ido ao bar, bebido além da conta e ficado com um cara que nem sabia qual o rosto. Não podia se entregar a Jared sem antes dizer, ou podia? Se Jared soubesse que na noite anterior ele estivera com outro homem o que diria? O que faria? O desejaria tanto quanto agora? Continuaria a beijá-lo com a aquela intensidade? Continuaria a tocá-lo como se ele fosse um bibelô de porcelana prestes a quebrar-se?

—Jared, espera... —Sussurrou tentando escapar dos lábios de Jared que o buscavam com apaixonada avidez. —Será que você pode esperar ao menos um minu... Ai! —Gemeu.

—Não. Não posso esperar... —Jared gemeu ao tocar no membro pulsante de Jensen por cima da roupa íntima.

—Mas... —Jensen tentou afastar as mãos de Jared de si, mas quanto mais o empurrava mais afoito ele ficava. —Eu preciso mesmo te dizer...

—Não quero mais ouvir nada que não seja "Jared, eu te amo!" ou "Jared, faça amor comigo!". —Jared parou um pouco e olhou nos olhos de Jensen. —Eu sei que é pecado. Eu sei que é traição com a Julie. Eu sei que é antiético fazer isso no trabalho. Eu sei de tudo isso, Jen. Nada que você possa dizer agora será novidade para mim.

—Jay... —Jensen reparou nos olhos do irmão marejados de lágrimas. Então, respirou fundo e soltou: — Jared, eu te amo! Faça amor comigo.

_**And now it's clear** (E agora está claro)  
**One day leads on to another** (Um dia segue o outro)  
**I dry my tears** (Eu sequei minhas lágrimas)  
**There´s so much else to discover  
Somewhere**  
(Há tanto para se descobrir em outro lugar)_

Não se culpou quando sentiu Jared se jogar sobre ele o beijando e apalpando como se estivesse preso no fundo de um vasto oceano e sua única fonte de ar fossem os lábios de Jensen. Também não sentiu a menor culpa quando se viu ser deitado sobre a mesa fazendo com que livros, pastas e tudo o mais que estivesse ali caísse no chão. Jared puxou suas calças de uma só vez fazendo com que sua roupa íntima deslizasse junto com elas. Jensen deixou que Jared tirasse seus sapatos e meias e, embora achasse que estar completamente nu em seu escritório fosse o ápice de sua loucura, estava indisfarçavelmente excitado.

—Jared, a porta! —Lembrou-se assim que Jared se inclinara sobre ele. Jared então riu.

—Não vamos cometer o mesmo erro que cometemos em Humboldt. —Jared foi até a porta e trancou-a. — Você é lindo... — Sussurrou ao virar-se para olhar para Jensen que o esperava pacientemente deitado sobre a mesa, as pernas meio abertas. Mas o loiro não era o único que se excitava em ser olhado. Jared se encostou contra a porta e começou a desafivelar seu cinto. A camisa, a gravata e o blazer já haviam ficado no meio do caminho quando começara a se enroscar em Jensen. Agora era a vez de o moreno ser observado. Muito sensualmente, ele abriu o zíper da calça e baixou-a até a metade das pernas. Jensen, que se erguera a meio corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o devorava com os olhos. Ao se ver observado daquela forma faminta, Jared gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás, mas logo voltou a sua expressão sexy mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto terminava de tirar a calça levando junto meias e sapatos. —Um metro e noventa e três de pura gostosura só para você... —Jared falou baixinho.

Jensen riu e Jared molhou os dedos com a língua e passou-os pelos mamilos intumescidos fazendo o loiro quase engasgar. Jared era perfeito demais para ser verdade. Ele era lindo, gostoso, inteligente, alegre, brincalhão e apaixonado. Seu único defeito: ser seu irmão. Jensen procurou afastar esses pensamentos enquanto assistia, deliciado, Jared se livrar da última peça de roupa. Ao vê-lo totalmente nu, Jensen gemeu levando suas mãos para o interior de suas pernas e encontrando ali um membro quente e pulsante. Ao vê-lo se masturbando, Jared não resistiu e rompeu a pequena distância entre eles.

—Deixa que eu faça isso para você... —Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro encaixando sua mão sob a dele e começando a assumir os movimentos. Jensen gemeu e retesou-se sobre a mesa. —Ah, Jen você é tão sexy... Eu sempre desejei te ter assim, sabia? ...todo meu.

—Ai, Jay... —Jensen gemeu quando Jared aumentou a velocidade de uma hora para outra.

—Você sabe o que eu quero fazer com você, não sabe? —Jared se inclinou sobre ele e colou os lábios à sua orelha ronronando baixinho fazendo Jensen tremer.

—Você quer me foder, não é? —Jensen gemeu, agora quase sem fôlego.

—Oh, yeah, Baby... —Jared foi abrindo as pernas de Jensen e colocando-as sobre seus ombros obrigando o outro homem a quase se dobrar. —Eu vou entrar fundo em você, Jen... Vou ir tão fundo que você nunca mais vai pensar em mulher. —Nisso, os dedos de Jared começaram a massagear o vale entre as nádegas de Jensen que gemia completamente fora de si. —Você só será capaz de sentir prazer com o meu pau enterrado bem fundo em ti... —Jensen passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Jared e continuou gemendo. Até ali ele não fazia idéia de que gostava tanto de ouvir sacanagem ao pé do ouvido. —Vou fazer de você o cara mais gay sobre a face da terra...

—Eu já me sinto o cara mais gay sobre a face da terra... —Jensen rebateu empurrando os quadris contra os dedos de Jared que começavam a penetrá-lo. Doía, sobretudo porque ele ainda não havia se recuperado da noite anterior, mas não deixaria que isso atrapalhasse. —Ah, Jay... —Apertou os olhos quando se sentiu ser alargado. Buscou os lábios de Jared e o beijou cheio de desejo chupando sua língua no mesmo ritmo em que movimentava os quadris. Jared entendeu. Sentiu. Jensen estava pronto.

—Você é bem mais safado do que eu imaginei... —Sorriu ao retirar os dedos e se preparar.

—Como assim sou bem mais safado que imaginava? —Jensen riu se preparando para recebê-lo — Esqueceu-se que você foi o primeiro a me apelidar de _Zuhlter_ (aproximadamente: cafetão) e não ficava por ai me chamando de _Zügellos _(aproximadamente: devasso)?

—É, mas eu nunca imaginei que você seria tão saidinho assim no sexo com outro homem... —Jared se posicionou e começou a alisar as pernas de Jensen, como se quisesse acalmá-lo. —Mas eu gosto de você assim... todo putão só pra mim... —Ao dizer isso, Jared entrou de uma só vez fazendo Jensen gemer e apertar seu abraço em torno de seu pescoço. Jared sabia que devia estar machucando-o, mas se parasse ali, talvez não conseguisse ir mais longe depois. Empurrou-se mais um pouco para dentro de Jensen ouvindo-o gemer de dor. —Calminha, amor... Eu logo vou achar aquele lugarzinho que te fará ver estrelas...

—Acho que nessa posição é meio impossível... —Jensen queixou-se. —Talvez se eu ficasse de quatro... —Sugeriu, corando de vergonha logo depois.

—Ideia tentadora, mas... —Jared ofegou— ...é nossa primeira vez e quero fazer olhando para você. —Jensen o olhou nos olhos e Jared percebeu que havia algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e banhado as sardas que teimavam em colorir ainda mais o rosto tenso de dor e vermelho de vergonha do homem. Jensen era mais velho que Jared, mas naquele instante ele mais parecia uma criança. O moreno sentiu que o estava judiando um pouco, mas tinha experiência naquilo e sabia que logo suas lágrimas seriam de puro prazer. —Eu vou te fazer feliz, amor... Juro. —Beijou-o e alisou suas costas parando aqui e ali, apertando com força para depois massagear suavemente. Jensen relaxou um pouco, se largando em seus braços e abrindo-se mais para recebê-lo. Jared entrou mais um pouco, dessa vez com cuidado, quase como se temesse parti-lo ao meio. —Vai ser tão gostoso, amor... —Jared sussurrou entre um beijo e outro. —Te amo mais que tudo. —Foi só isso que disse antes de acertar aquele ponto e sentir Jensen tremer sob si e gemer pendendo a cabeça para trás. Jared sorriu satisfeito empurrando-se com mais força.

Quando Jensen finalmente o recebeu por inteiro, Jared não pensou duas vezes antes de iniciar uma sucessão de entradas e saídas que faziam Jensen praticamente pular sobre a mesa. Jared estava adorando aquilo. Jensen era quente, apertado e sua voz, ainda que ele lutasse para mantê-la minimamente baixa, era uma verdadeira sedução. Jared o queria. Como queria... E tê-lo ali assim, tão entregue, tão dele, era mais do que poderia sonhar.

Jensen achava que iria enlouquecer. Não se lembrava de como fora na noite anterior, mas duvidava que chegasse perto do que estava sentindo naquele momento. Nunca antes sentira tanto prazer em toda a sua vida. Jared o estava estocando com tanta força, que se Jensen não tivesse sentido todo o cuidado com que ele o tocava há alguns instantes duvidaria que fossem as mesmas pessoas. Jared parecia um animal furioso se precipitando sobre sua presa, arranhando, mordendo, devorando. Se Jensen não o estivesse beijando e engolindo seus urros de prazer, tinha certeza de que todo o hospital inteiro os ouviria. Ainda assim era muito difícil conter seus próprios gemidos, por que Jared o estava devorando, destroçando, esmigalhando. Era como se Jensen estivesse se dissolvendo a cada estocada, a cada vez seu corpo se resumia naquele ponto dentro de si que Jared acertava com tanto ímpeto.

Jared mal conseguia conter-se. Ter Jensen sobre si era mágico. Tinha vontade de esvair-se dentro dele de uma só vez, mas não queria isso. Não ainda. Queria ouvir Jensen gemendo seu nome. Queria fazê-lo gozar como nunca, até que não sobrasse nada dentro dele. Queria levar Jensen para o céu. Caprichou ainda mais nas estocadas enquanto uma mão massageava e bombeava o membro pulsante de Jensen. Não demorou muito. Jensen se derramou em seu abdômen chamando por ele. Jared, completamente satisfeito, se derramou todo dentro dele.

_**I hear the sound, of thousand voices** (Eu ouço o som de mil vozes)  
**I lost my innocence** (Eu perdi minha inocência)  
**I'm on my way across the desert **(Eu estou no meu caminho através do deserto)  
**To rescue what I sent** (Para resgatar o que eu enviei)  
**Out of my heart** (Fora do meu coração)  
**Away** (Distante)_

Deixaram-se ficar deitados sobre a mesa. O peito de Jensen subia e descia num ritmo ainda acelerado e Jared, com a cabeça sobre ele, sorria por se ver embalado pelas batidas do coração do homem que amava. Jensen levou as mãos até a cabeleira vasta e desgrenhada de Jared. Não se lembrava de tê-lo bagunçado tanto. Alisou-os com carinho.

—Você fez de mim o pecador mais feliz do mundo. —Jensen sussurrou.

—Não fale em pecado. Não agora... —Jared, de olhos fechados, levou as mãos até os lábios incrivelmente sexy e vermelhos de Jensen. — Essa coisa de sermos irmãos... No fim das contas é só uma questão biológica. Antes de me casar, sofri um acidente de carro e precisei de uma transfusão de sangue. Quem doou sangue para mim, foi minha mulher. Isso faz de nós irmãos? Isso faz de nós pecadores por termos dividido a cama por tanto tempo? Eu nem sabia que você existia, Jen. Não tem como sermos irmãos. Você é o homem que eu amo e nada mais.

—Te amo, Jared. —Jensen disse baixinho. Se Jared fosse capaz de abrir os olhos naquele momento e tivesse olhado para o rosto do homem naquele instante, ainda o veria enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em banhar seu rosto.

_**And now it's clear** (E agora está claro)  
**One day leads on to another** (Um dia segue o outro)  
**I dry my tears** (Eu sequei minhas lágrimas)  
**There´s so much else to discover  
Somewhere**  
(Há tanto para se descobrir em outro lugar)_

Aquele momento, aquele doce e sublime momento, foi quebrado por batidas impacientes na porta. Jared se sobressaltou. Olhou para si mesmo, totalmente nu, os cabelos desgrenhados, as costas e o pescoço arranhados e o abdômen melado. Quando pensou em desesperar-se, olhou para Jensen e viu que a situação dele era ainda pior: Além do abdômen melado, ainda havia muito de Jared escorrendo por suas pernas bambas.

—Doutor Ackles! —Uma voz feminina chamou. Jared reconheceu a voz como sendo a de Flores, sua colega de equipe e fã número de Jensen no hospital.

—Vai para o banheiro. —Jared sussurrou. Meio cambaleando Jensen se dirigiu a outra porta de seu luxuoso escritório. As batidas continuavam. Enquanto Jensen tentava se limpar um pouco, Jared corria pelo escritório recolhendo peças de roupa espalhadas por todos os cantos. No calor do momento parecia uma boa idéia fazerem amor completamente nus, mas agora ele julgava aquela idéia ridícula. Por fim, Flores se deu por vencida e foi embora. Alguns bons minutos depois, os dois estavam devidamente vestidos, um pouco amassados, despenteados, corados e marcados, mas apresentáveis.

—Melhor eu ir ver o que a Flores queria. —Jensen disse nervoso tentando colocar o cabelo muito curto no lugar. —Eu volto logo pra gente poder conversar...

—Eu te espero aqui. —Jared riu e sentou-se na confortável cadeira de Jensen.

—Tente não bagunçar nada. —Jensen advertiu.

—Bagunçar?! —Jared riu — Fui eu quem arrumou, lembra?

—Te amo. —Jensen sussurrou enquanto saia pela porta.

Jared respondeu com um beijinho lançado ao ar. Enquanto ficava ali girando na cadeira de Jensen, pensava nas providências que teria que tomar: primeiro teria que pedir o divórcio para Julie e como ela já os vira juntos, com certeza iria desconfiar. Mas conhecendo a mulher, ele sabia que ela não faria nenhum escândalo nem dificultaria as coisas. Estava perdido em devaneios quando alguém bateu na porta. Gritou: "Entre!" distraidamente sem se lembrar de que a sala não era sua.

—Com licença. —Um entregador entrou e depositou um bonito arranjo de flores sobre a mesa de Jensen oferecendo uma folha e uma caneta para Jared assinar.

Jared assinou sem olhar o que estava escrito e procurou com urgência o cartão pensando: "Que tipo de mulher manda flores para um cara?" Encontrou-o, mas o perfume nele era obviamente masculino. Abriu já sentindo uma enorme raiva subindo-lhe para o peito. Leu petrificado.

_**Dr. Ackles.**_

_**Obrigado pela noite de ontem. Nunca havia me sentido tão bem assim com outro alguém. Espero que também se sinta assim. Como prometi, me livrarei de todos os empecilhos para podermos ficar juntos. Apenas tenha um pouco de paciência.**_

_**Aquele que te ama,**_

_**T.**_

Jared bufou de raiva. Teve vontade de rasgar o bilhete em vários pedaços e atirá-lo na lixeira junto com as flores, mas antes de ser capaz de fazer isso, Jensen entrou na sala todo sorrisos.

—Acabou que não era nada grave... —Seu sorriso morreu ao ver o olhar assassino de Jared. —Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Sim, doutor Ackles. —Jared respondeu cheio de amargura. —Aconteceu isso. —Jared jogou o bilhete para Jensen que se sentiu gelar ao lê-lo. —O que significa isso, Jen?

Jensen engoliu em seco. Os olhos de Jared o fulminavam. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter contado antes...

[Digite texto]


	10. Chapter 10

**Wish I Could Fly **

**Wish I Could Fly **

_**Halfway through the night  
No meio da noite,  
I wake up in a dream.  
Eu acordo num sonho.  
Echoes in my head  
Ecos na minha cabeça  
make every whisper turn into a scream.  
Fazem cada sussurro se transformar num grito.**_

Jared fuzilava Jensen com os olhos. O loiro continuava a sustentar seu olhar sem ser capaz de dizer qualquer coisa que fosse. Era quase como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar. Fazendo um grande esforço, quase como se arrancasse algo que estava preso na garganta, Jensen conseguiu dizer:

—Desculpe, amor. Eu fiquei com alguém ontem.

—O quê?! —Jared o olhava incrédulo. —Quer dizer que eu fui todo cuidadoso com você achando que era um virgem nessa parte e na verdade você é um veterano? ...Um perito no assunto...?

—Jay, não é assim... —O sarcasmo na voz de Jared fazia Jensen pirar, mesmo por que ele era o sarcástico da dupla.

—Como foi que eu não percebi...? —Jared balançava a cabeça e ria sem a menor graça.

—Jared, também não é assim, porra! —Jensen perdeu a calma. —É fácil me julgar quando você esteve pegando homens e mulheres por aí durante todos esses anos?!

—Quem...? Quem te disse isso?

—O barman... —Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto limpando a fina camada de suor que se formara ali devido ao nervosismo. Aquela situação era no mínimo complicada. —Eu queria saber um pouco sobre você, então perguntei e...

—E isso te deu o direito de me enganar?

—Eu não te enganei, Jared. Se me lembro bem eu não disse nada sobre ser virgem, mas se serve de consolo eu só fiz uma vez antes de você...

—Que incrível, Jen! —O deboche inconfundível em sua voz — Você escolheu justo ontem para experimentar...? Que demais!

—Você tinha feito as pazes com sua esposa! —Jensen praticamente gritou — Estavam se agarrando na minha frente, bem aqui na minha sala... Você não sabe como me senti...

—Então você foi buscar consolo na cama de um cara...? —Jared continuou a rir como se Jensen estivesse contando uma piada de mau gosto — Que demais, Jensen!

—Eu não tinha intenção de ir para cama de ninguém. Eu fui para o bar encher a cara para ver se esquecia da cena de você se acertando com sua mulher. Acabou que bebi demais. Sai sem ver nada a minha frente. Um cara me amparou. Quando dei por mim estava acordando num quarto de motel com a conta paga e o leito ao meu lado vazio.

—Jen... —O risinho sem graça havia cessado — Está me dizendo que...?

—Sim. Eu nem sei com quem eu transei ontem. E eu não faço a mínima idéia do que esse cara está falando no bilhete.

Jared olhou para o outro lado e tomou fôlego como se estivesse se preparando para mergulhar num mar gelado. Jensen cruzou os braços esperando. Sentia-se a criatura mais estúpida do mundo. Tinha feito tudo errado. Primeiro o perdera em Berlim e agora que eles finalmente haviam se acertado, por que não fora capaz de contar sua aventura na noite anterior, estava o perdendo de novo.

_**I dreamed I could fly out in the blue.  
Eu sonhei que podia voar,  
De repente  
Over this town followin' you.  
Sobre esta cidade.  
Seguindo você,  
Over the trees, subways and cars.  
Sobre as árvores,  
Metrôs e carros.  
I'd try to find out who you really are.  
Eu tentaria descobrir  
Quem você é realmente.**_

Estava com medo. Com medo que Jared virasse para ele e dissesse que não confiava nele o suficiente para desafiar a sociedade e até mesmo a lei de Deus por ele. Tinha medo de que ele o olhasse com nojo e se arrependesse do que havia acontecido naquela sala há alguns minutos.

_**In the middle of the night (middle of the night)  
No meio da noite,  
cool sweatin' in my bed.  
Suando frio na minha cama.  
Got the windows open wide,  
Abri bem as janelas,  
thinkin' about all the things you said.  
Pensando em todas as coisas que você disse.**_

—Quer saber...? —Jared começou e Jensen fechou os olhos com força. Iria doer. Com certeza iria doer. —Quem sou eu pra te condenar, não é mesmo? —Jensen abriu os olhos completamente aturdido. —Até ontem à noite eu estava com a Julie. Eu não tenho como te condenar, amor... —Jared se aproximou dele e tomou seu queixo em uma das mãos fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo nos olhos. —De agora em diante, amor, eu sou o único homem com quem você vai se deitar e se por acaso você quiser sair para beber... Só se for comigo.

Antes que Jensen fosse capaz de sorrir em sinal de alivio, Jared já tomava seus lábios num beijo possessivo como se quisesse reafirmar o que dissera. Jensen era dele e de mais ninguém. Ninguém iria roubá-lo. Ninguém iria provar de novo o que era dele. Só dele.

######################################################################

Meia hora depois, Jensen caminhava pelos corredores do hospital. Já havia se acertado apropriadamente com Jared e, embora sentisse um certo desconforto ao andar, estava satisfeito consigo mesmo e com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Jared conversaria com Julie assim que chegassem em casa e depois iria para o apartamento que Jensen alugara. Quando o divórcio saísse, os dois comprariam um apartamento e finalmente viveriam juntos. Ninguém precisaria saber que eram irmãos. Ninguém precisaria saber que estavam juntos. Tudo o que importava era um estar perto do outro.

—Dr. Ackles! —Jensen virou-se e se deparou com Drª. Flores. Ela parecia chateada e não era para menos. Ela havia se declarado a ele e Jensen a rejeitara sem muito tato por que estava ansioso para voltar para junto de Jared. Ao lembrar-se de toda a ajuda que a mulher lhe dera logo quando chegara, Jensen se sentiu meio culpado e decidiu conversar mais uma vez com ela, mas dessa vez faria do jeito certo.

—Drª. Flores. —Sorriu. —Hoje mais cedo... Desculpe-me. Eu não pretendia dizer daquela maneira. Você aceita um café? Podemos conversar um pouco.

—Eu sei por que você me rejeitou. —Ela disse sem olhar para ele. Sua cabeça estava baixa e a franja cobria os olhos. —Eu não sou do tipo preconceituosa, mas sabe... Tem algo que você precisa saber sobre esse homem.

—Flores...? —Jensen gelou. E ele que achava que as coisas não poderiam se complicar mais.

_**I wish I could fly out in the blue.  
Eu sonhei que podia voar,  
De repente  
Over this town followin' you.  
Sobre esta cidade.  
Seguindo você,  
I'd fly over rooftops,  
the great boulevards to try to find out  
who you really are.  
Eu voaria sobre os telhados,  
Sobre as grandes avenidas,  
Para tentar descobrir  
Quem você é realmente.  
who you really are.  
Quem você é realmente.**_

—Como você...? —Jensen não conseguia acreditar. Ele e Jared haviam sido tão descuidados! É claro que Flores escutara os dois. Também, só um surdo não os ouviria. E para o desespero de Jensen, ele tinha plena consciência de que seus gritos deviam ter sido ouvidos por metade do andar.

—Não importa como. Na verdade eu sempre soube que ele estava de olho em você. Mas... —Nesse instante ela ergueu os olhos e Jensen viu que ela estava prestes a chorar. —Jensen, você não faz idéia do tipo de homem com quem você está se envolvendo. Eu sei que ele parece ser o cara mais legal do mundo, mas... Você não tem idéia do quão longe ele pode ir para conseguir o que quer.

—Flores, sobre o quê você está falando?

—Eu tenho que te contar... —Ela agarrou suas mãos e chegou muito perto quase como se fosse lhe sussurrar um segredo.

—Dr. Ackles!— Jensen sentiu como se alguém o estivesse empurrando de um abismo. A voz de Jared possuía um tom ligeiramente irritado. —Se tiver um minuto, doutor.

—Claro, doutor. —Jensen libertou suas mãos das de Flores e virou-se com um enorme sorriso amarelo para Jared. O outro médico, com cara de poucos amigos, parecia tentar se controlar na frente da companheira de equipe e de Morrison, outro companheiro de equipe. —Nos falamos depois, Doutora. —Jensen se afastou da mulher.

—Na cafeteria ás seis! —A mulher gritou e Jensen viu um brilho bastante perigoso nos olhos de Jared. Estava com problemas.

—Lockhart quer ver as fichas e anotações do caso do último paciente.— Disse disfarçando sua irritação e caminhando entre Jensen e Morrison rumo à sala dos neurocirurgiões —Como ele acha que a cirurgia foi um grande sucesso quer tudo documentado para fazer uma espécie de biografia médica dos grandes feitos do Dr. Jensen Ackles.

—Que demais! —O tom de voz de Jensen era ligeiramente medroso. Ele sabia que assim que estivesse à só com Jared a coisa não seria nada agradável.

—Eu vou entrar em contato com o paciente e ver se ele autoriza a divulgação de seu nome. Enquanto isso, Morrison irá ajudá-lo com a papelada. Até mais, doutor.

—Até! —Jensen ficou vendo Jared se afastar. — Que coisa... Bem, vamos? —Sorriu para Morrison. O outro médico deu um meio sorriso de volta. Morrison era sempre caladão, mas era o médico mais competente de sua equipe depois de Jared.

_**I wish I could fly now.  
Eu queria poder voar,  
I wish I could fly now.  
Eu queria poder voar,  
I wish I could fly now.  
Eu queria poder voar,**_

Os dois começaram a juntar todos os exames que o paciente havia feito e todas as anotações que Jensen e sua equipe fizeram ao vê-los. Era quase como tentar voltar no tempo. Ele tinha que se lembrar o que o levou a decidir pela cirurgia e como chegar até a conclusão de onde era a melhor forma de penetrar no crânio do paciente sem colocar sua vida em risco. Jensen que sempre agira muito por impulso e não tinha o hábito de registrar todo o diálogo com sua equipe, apenas os pontos mais importantes, estava tendo muita dificuldade em voltar atrás em seus passos para descobrir como chegara até o ponto do sucesso. Para sua sorte, Morrison anotava até a menor palavra que Jensen e sua equipe diziam durante as reuniões. Graças a ele, Jensen levou apenas duas horas para juntar tudo o que Lockhart queria.

—Ufa! Conseguimos! —Jensen deu um tapinha nas costas de Morrison. —Agora é só entregar ao Lockhart e se ele não me pegar de conversa ainda chego a tempo de me encontrar com a Flores.

—Se seu encontro com ela é assim tão importante, eu posso levar isso para o Lockhart. —Morrison ofereceu.

—Não... —Jensen sorriu. O outro homem era caladão, mas era sempre muito gentil. —A Flores disse que quer me contar uma coisa importante, mas acho que é só dor de cotovelo mesmo... Ops! —Jensen percebeu que falara demais quando já era tarde. Aquilo havia escapado sem que percebesse que estava falando com um quase estranho, por mais que fosse de sua equipe. —Olha, Morrison, isso fica só entre nós. —Jensen pediu.

—Por que eu espalharia isso. —Morrison disse sem fazer caso do assunto.

—Tem razão. —Deu outro tapinha nas costas do homem. —Então eu vou ir lá entregar a papelada.

Mal saiu da sala e foi puxado por um Jared furioso que o atirou, sem o menor cuidado, dentro de sua sala que ficava ao lado da sala de neurocirurgiões.

—Jay, quê isso!? —Protestou esfregando o pulso que fora agarrado sem um pingo de gentileza por seu amante.

—Quê isso pergunto eu. —Jared cruzou os braços. —Você marcou um encontro com a Flores?

—Claro que não, Jay! —Jensen já estava achando que era quase melhor quando ele e Jared tentavam se manter longe um do outro. Se Jared fosse começar a ficar cheio de ciúmes por qualquer coisinha era melhor pensarem sobre assumir o relacionamento dos dois logo, assim evitariam desentendimentos futuros. —A Flores se confessou para mim mais cedo. Como eu estava louco para te ver eu fui meio seco com ela, então a convidei para um café para me desculpar da falta de cortesia.

—Então ela ta afim de você e o que você faz...?! Convida ela para sair! Que idéia de gênio, Jensen!

—Ei, grandão! Não é assim também não. Eu só vou me encontrar com a Flores por que alguém tem tara por me pegar na minha sala em pleno expediente e ela descobriu tudo.

—O quê?!

—O quê?! —Jensen o imitou. —É isso mesmo. A Flores descobriu sobre nós e ainda veio para cima de mim com um papo de você não ser o cara que eu penso que é e que tem coisas sobre você que eu preciso saber.

—O quê?! A Flores levou um fora de você, descobriu sobre nós e ainda quer me ferrar inventando historinhas ao meu respeito para você...? Eu não posso acreditar. —Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos. —Ela sempre pareceu ser tão gente boa...

—Seja lá o que ela sabe ou acha que sabe sobre você, ela só vai sossegar quando me contar. —Jensen disse. —Olha, eu vou até lá, falo com ela, acalmo a criatura e ponto final.

—Você acha que é simples assim? —Jared riu incrédulo.

—Por que não seria?

—E se ela ameaçar contar sobre nós?

—E daí? Eu estou achando essa história de manter nosso relacionamento em segredo um saco. Acho que devíamos assumir tudo assim que seu divorcio sair.

—Você pirou?! —Jared o olhava sem acreditar no que ouvia. —Você é um medico internacionalmente famoso, Jensen. Um escândalo desses acabaria com sua carreira.

—Jay, eu sou famoso pelo meu talento e não pela minha opção sexual.

—Eu não sei em qual planeta você viveu nos últimos cinco anos, mas nesse em que você está vivendo agora qualquer mínimo escândalo acaba com a mais sólida das carreiras e a sua não é exceção.

—Olha, Jay, não me agrada a idéia de ficar escondendo...

—Jensen, relaxa. —Jared deu um beijinho leve nos lábios de Jensen. —Agora não é o lugar e nem o momento para discutir isso. Vai lá se entender com o Lockhart e deixa que eu me entendo com a Flores. Depois que o divorcio sair a gente volta a falar sobre isso, ok?

—O quê você vai dizer a Flores?

—Relaxa, amor. Eu tenho uns truques na manga. —Jared saiu deixando um Jensen intrigado.

_**I wish I could fly around and around.  
. Queria poder voar  
Por aí ao redor,  
Sobre esta cidade,  
Over this town, the dirt on the ground.  
Sobre a sujeira no chão.  
I'd follow your course of doors left ajar to try to find out  
Eu seguiria seu caminho,  
De portas deixadas entreabertas,  
Para tentar descobrir  
who you really are  
Quem você é realmente..  
Who you really are  
Quem você é realmente.**_

######################################################################

Jensen demorou muito mais tempo que o previsto para conversar com Lockhart. O homem era irritantemente falante. Passou mais de uma hora apenas falando sobre a capa do livro de Jensen. Ele achava que o livro aumentaria a popularidade do neurocirurgião e consequentemente o número de pacientes de seu hospital dobraria.

Exausto e com os ouvidos doendo, Jensen se dirigiu até a cafeteria. Sabia que Jared provavelmente estaria conversando com a mulher, mas não o agradava a idéia de deixá-lo lidar com tudo sozinho. Se iriam ser um casal era melhor que passassem a fazer tudo juntos. Quando ia entrar na cafeteria Jared estava saindo e o pegou pelos ombros forçando-o a dar meia volta.

—Jay?

—Ela não está aqui. —Jared disse.

—Como sabe?

—Eu estou vindo de lá, lembra?

—É, mas... Então você não falou com ela.

—Não se preocupe com a Flores. —Jared disse se encaminhando para a saída — Ela não vai causar nenhum problema.

—Tem certeza? —Jensen estranhou essa confiança de Jared.

—Absoluta. —Jared sorriu.

—Jare! —Julie correu até os dois. —Dr. Ackles... —Cumprimentou meio sem graça. —Amor, onde colocou aquele livro que te emprestei.

—Ah, droga! —Jared deu um tapa na própria testa. —Acho que eu esqueci na sala dos neurocirurgiões.

—Tudo bem. —Julie suspirou cansada. —Vou lá pegar. —Ela fez menção de se afastar.

—Não. —Jared a segurou pelo braço. —Deixa isso para amanhã.

—Mas eu não vou conseguir dormir se não ler o fim da história. —A mulher queixou-se.

—Julie, deixe para amanhã. —Jared a olhou nos olhos. —Você lembra que eu disse que tínhamos algo importante para conversar hoje?

—Amor, não vai levar nem cinco minutos. —Julie se livrou da mão de Jared. —Volto já. —Ao dizer isso ela saiu correndo.

—Droga! —Jared xingou.

—Que foi, Jay? —Jensen estranhou. —Ela só foi pegar o livro. Cinco minutos não vai atrasar tanto assim a conversa de vocês.

—É, mas tem algo na sala que eu não queria que ela encontrasse.

—O quê? —Jensen franziu uma sombracelha.

—Eu vou lá antes que ela encontre. —Jared disse dando meia volta. Jensen correu atrás dele.

—O quê que é?

—Não é para você ver também. —Jared disse meio seco enquanto apertava o passo fazendo Jensen quase correr atrás dela. —Só vai para casa e me espere lá, ok?

—Nossa, Jay! Agora você realmente me deixou curioso. —Quanto menos Jared parecia disposto a contar o que tinha na sala, mais Jensen ficava curioso. —Você comprou um brinquedinho para hoje à noite? É isso que você não quer que a Julie veja?

—Jen, eu disse para você ir para casa, não disse? —Jared estava visivelmente irritado. Essa mudança brusca de humor assustou Jensen que parou no meio do caminho. Jared ainda deu alguns passos até parar e olhar para trás. —Jen, desculpe. Eu só não quero que...

O que ia dizer morreu quando um grito desesperado irrompeu pelo hospital. Jensen e Jared correram até a sala dos neurocirurgiões e ao abrirem a porta se depararam com Julie colada contra a parede, as mãos trêmulas sobre o rosto.

—Julie, o que foi? —Jared foi até a mulher, mas Jensen que ficara para trás descobriu a razão do desespero da mulher. Sentada a enorme mesa de reuniões estava Flores. Seus cabelos negros e lisos escorriam pelas costas da cadeira, sua cabeça estava tombada para o lado e de sua garganta se via um fino corte de onde jorrava um espesso liquido vermelho.

_**Fly, fly, fly.  
Voar, voar, voar.  
I wish I could fly.  
Eu gostaria de poder voar.  
I wake up in a dream in the middle of the night  
Eu acordei de um sonho no meio da noite..  
I wish I could fly.  
Eu gostaria de poder voar.  
I wish I could fly.  
Eu gostaria de poder voar.**_

Jensen se aproximou lentamente e tocou no pulso da mulher. Seu coração começou a bater com força enquanto seus olhos se encontravam com os de Jared.

—Ela está morta.

[Digite texto]


	11. Chapter 11

**All About Us **

All About Us [T.a.T.u]

_**They (Eles)**_

—Qual era seu envolvimento com a Drª. Flores? —O detetive perguntou.

—Era estritamente profissional. —Jensen disse já cansado. A cada cinco perguntas o detetive voltava com aquela, como se quisesse pegar Jensen em contradição.

_**Say ( Dizem)**_

—Então o senhor não tinha um caso com sua assistente?

—Não. —Jensen disse sério.

_**They don't ( Que não)**_

—O senhor sabe se ela estava envolvida com alguém.

—Não. Não sei.

_**Trust (Confiam)**_

—Ela demonstrou algum interesse em alguém do hospital?

—Bem... —Jensen suspirou. Finalmente o detetive chegara onde queria. —Ela se confessou para mim hoje de manhã.

_**You ( Em você,)**_

—Se confessou? —O detetive aproximou a cadeira da mesa. Jensen, sentado do lado oposto, sentiu-se desconfortável com a atitude dele.

—Ela se aproximou e disse que gostava de mim e que gostaria de sair comigo. Eu disse que a achava uma mulher legal e uma médica e tanto, mas não era do meu feitio sair com quem eu trabalho.

_**Me (Em mim )**_

—E ela concordou numa boa?

—Bem, sim. Mais ou menos... Ela disse que queria conversar comigo e eu marquei de tomar um café com ela no fim do expediente.

_**We (Em nós)**_

—Então, vocês tomaram café juntos?

—Não. Quando eu estava indo para a cafeteria me encontrei com o Dr. Padalecki e ele me disse que ela não estava lá.

_**Us (Em nós)**_

—E...?

—Bem. Nos dirigimos à saída e então a Drª. Padalecki chegou perguntando sobre um livro. O Dr. Padalecki disse que tinha esquecido na sala dos neurocirurgiões e ela foi buscar.

_**So we'll (Então nós )**_

—E por que vocês foram atrás dela? Havia um motivo especifico?

—Não. Não sei. Não lembro direito. Estávamos conversando e ele estava com pressa para ir embora, acho que foi por isso. —Jensen sentiu um nó na garganta.

_**Fall (Cairemos)**_

—Qual o seu envolvimento com o Dr. Padalecki? —O detetive o olhava com um ar desconfiado.

—Qual a relevância dessa pergunta?

—Dr. Ackles, qual o problema de responder isso? Está escondendo alguma coisa?

_**If we must (Apenas nós)**_

—Não. Nada. É só que não vejo motivo para responder isso, mas já que o senhor vê... —Jensen sorriu tentando amenizar a tensão ali. —Bem, o Dr. Padalecki entrou na mesma universidade que eu quando eu estava quase me formando. Depois eu trabalhei um bom tempo no hospital universitário onde ele trabalhou um tempo como recepcionista.

—Então, vocês são amigos?

_**'cause it's you (Porque é você)**_

—Pode-se dizer que sim...

—É verdade que o Dr. Padalecki teve uma discussão com a esposa por que o senhor estava flertando com ela?

_**me (Eu)**_

—Não. Aquilo foi um mal entendido e logo tudo se esclareceu.

—O senhor costuma se envolver com medicas que não são da sua equipe?

—Não. Eu geralmente não me envolvo com médicas.

—Mas com outras funcionárias sim...?

—Ás vezes...

—O senhor está saindo com alguém no momento?

—Bem... —Jensen sentiu seu sangue gelar. Se dissesse que estava saindo com Jared, as coisas talvez pudessem se complicar ainda mais. — Não no momento.

_**and it's all about (E é tudo sobre)**_

—Mesmo?

—Sim.

—Fiquei sabendo que o senhor recebeu flores pela manhã. —O detetive disse sem tirar os olhos dele. Parecia o estar estudando minuciosamente.

—Um rolo de uma noite. —Jensen respondeu rápido.

—Pelo que eu soube o bilhete foi assinado com um "T". —Jensen guardou silêncio. Onde o detetive esperava chegar? —O senhor sabia que o nome do meio da Drª Flores era Teresa?

—Ah... —Jensen abriu a boca em total espanto.

— Dr. Jensen Ackles, vou perguntar novamente: qual era o seu envolvimento com a Drª Flores?

Jensen engoliu em seco. Então era isso. Ele, por ter se comportado feito um galinha desde que chegara a Los Angeles, era provavelmente o principal suspeito de ter assassinado Flores.

—Detetive, eu já disse, mas vou repetir; meu envolvimento com a Drª Flores era estritamente profissional. —Afirmou.

—Quer dizer que o senhor nunca teve nenhum encontro com a vítima fora do hospital?

—Não.

—E não esteve com ela na noite passada, razão pela qual ela lhe mandaria aquelas flores...?

—Aquelas flores não foram enviadas por ela.

—Não? —O detetive não disfarçou a desconfiança. —Foram enviadas por quem, então?

—Eu não sei. —Jensen confessou constrangido.

—Não sabe...?

—Eu estive em um bar ontem à noite, bebi demais e acabei dormindo com alguém. Para dizer a verdade eu nem me lembro do rosto da pessoa.

—Está afirmando que se tiver dormido com a vítima na noite anterior o senhor não se lembra?

—Não. Eu tenho certeza de que não dormi com a Flores.

—Como pode ter tanta certeza?

—Bem... —Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto enxugando o suor que começara se formar ali. Nunca se imaginou contando aquilo para um completo desconhecido. —Por que eu dormi com um homem.

—O quê?! — O detetive o olhou completamente boquiaberto. Jensen desviou o rosto. —Por favor, repita o que disse.

—Foi isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu. Na noite passada eu dormi com um homem.

_**it's all about ( É tudo sobre)**_

—Dr. Ackles, o senhor não está dizendo isso para evitar que as suspeitas caiam sobre o senhor? Pelo que ouvi do senhor, me parece que se trata de um heterossexual convicto. Em apenas três semanas no hospital o senhor já se envolveu com sete enfermeiras, três recepcionistas e uma secretária. Fora as parentas de seus pacientes, doutor. Como quer que eu acredite que na verdade o senhor é gay?

—Eu prefiro ser chamado de "bi". —Jensen disse sem emoção — Olha, detetive, ontem à noite eu estava muito, muito, mas muito bêbado mesmo. Eu tentei ir embora, mas o barman segurou minhas chaves do carro. Acho que eu pretendia pegar um taxi, mas quando ia saindo quase cai e um homem me amparou. Tenho certeza de que se eu tivesse um minimozinho de consciência na hora, eu não aceitaria a ajuda de um cara, mas eu não estava vendo nada na minha frente. Só sei que acordei num quarto de motel com o traseiro dolorido e depois vieram as flores.

O detetive ficou imóvel por um momento. Os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta.

—Dr. Ackles, o senhor tem alguma testemunha?

—Bom... O barman deve ter me visto saindo com o cara e também devem ter os funcionários do motel _Love Star_. —O detetive apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto seu olhar abismando insidia sobre ele. —Só uma pergunta, detetive... Essa informação vai a público? —Jensen sorriu sem jeito.

######################################################################

Jared andava de um lado para o outro. As horas pareciam não passar. A cada instante Jared olhava para o relógio e via que os ponteiros simplesmente não se moviam. E mesmo quando faziam isso parecia ser inútil, aquela porta não se abria. Enquanto Jensen não entrasse por aquela porta seu coração não se acalmaria.

Havia medicado Julie e a deixado sob os cuidados de uma amiga. Pensara em ir esperar Jensen na porta da delegacia, mas achou que aquilo chamaria muita atenção. Não entendia por que Jensen dentre todos os médicos ali presentes tinha que ser chamado para depor logo após o ocorrido. Talvez fosse por que fora um dos que acharam o corpo de Flores, mas Jared e Julie também estavam lá, então por que apenas Jensen? A resposta, embora óbvia, Julie estava descontrolada e Jared era o marido dela e precisava acalmá-la, parecia não satisfazer a sua curiosidade. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde a polícia iria querer falar com ele e Julie, mas até o momento, pelo que ouvira dos colegas de trabalho, todas as conversas foram informais, todas no próprio hospital. Apenas Jensen fora levado para a delegacia.

Já estava a ponto de ter um ataque quando ouviu o barulho da chave girando na fechadura e a porta se abrindo.

—Jen! —Jared correu a abraçar o loiro quase o sufocando em seus braços. —Ah, baby! Fiquei tão preocupado!

—Tudo bem. —Jensen disse tentando afrouxar o abraço do amante — Eu tô legal.

—Por que te levaram para depor? Eles não suspeitam de você, não é?

—Calminha, Jay! Calminha... —Jensen empurrou Jared de leve. —Eu preciso de ar, sabia?

—Desculpe. —Jared estava visivelmente preocupado.

—Tá... Sem grilo.

—Jen, o que aconteceu? Me conta!

—Bom, como você já deve ter deduzido, eles suspeitam de mim.

—Ah, Meu Deus, Jen... —Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos e recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro. Jensen foi até o barzinho e se serviu de um pouco de whisky.

—Eles viram o bilhete deixado junto com as flores essa manhã... —Disse antes de tomar o primeiro gole. —O nome do meio da Flores era Teresa.

—O quê?! —Jared o olhou espantado. —Então será que...?

—Não, jay. Eu dormi com um homem, lembra?

—Mas e se ela fosse um travesti?

—Hora errada para fazer piadinhas. —Jensen esvaziou o copo e voltou a servir-se. Jared parou no meio da sala e ficou olhando para ele. — Tive que contar que dormi com um homem e que nem sequer lembro do rosto dele.

—Jen... —Jared pareceu hesitar um pouco. —Você contou sobre nós?

—Não. —Jensen o olhou chocado. —Claro que não! Você acha que sou louco?!

—Desculpe, Jen. Eu devo ser chamado para depor também, então eu só queria saber...

—Jay, tem algo me incomodando...

—O quê? —Jared franziu as sombracelhas. Jensen deixou o copo no bar e parou em frente ao moreno.

—Por que você foi atrás da Julie? O que havia ali que você não queria que ela e nem mesmo eu visse?

—Jen... —Jared o olhou decepcionado —Você está suspeitando de mim?

—Não. Até parece, baby... —Jensen sorriu —Eu só quero entender...

—Eu... Bom, você não vai gostar.

—Fala logo.

—Você disse que queria assumir, mas aqui, onde todo mundo conhece a gente... Eu achei que talvez fosse mais fácil se agente fosse para um lugar diferente, sabe...? Onde ninguém nos conhecesse. Começar do zero.

—E?

—Bom, eu redigi um documento como se fosse você pedindo transferência para a filial da Pensilvânia e pedindo para levar seu assistente Jared Padalecki com você.

—Você o quê?! —Jensen o olhou sem acreditar.

—Eu sei. Eu sei, Jen. Eu sei que você não gosta que tomem decisões por você, mas eu achei que quando conseguisse acertar tudo, por mais que ficasse bravo, você acabaria concordando comigo.

—Meu Deus, Jared! —Jensen balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Era melhor não olhar para Jared no momento ou acabaria dando-lhe um soco. —E por que raios você deixou algo assim na sala dos neurocirurgiões?

—Por que a Flores prometeu dar uma revisada para mim antes de ir embora.

—O quê? A Flores o quê?!

—Quando eu fui falar com a Flores essa tarde ela levou um susto. Ela não sabia que era comigo que você estava saindo.

—Não?

—Não. Ela achou que fosse com outro alguém. Quando soube que estávamos juntos ela até ficou aliviada e prometeu me ajudar no que fosse preciso.

—E com quem ela achou que eu estava?

—Não sei. Ela não disse.

—Ah, cara! —Jensen suspirou e se deixou cair sentado no sofá. —Que situação... Quando que alguém podia imaginar que a Flores seria assassinada?

—Jen... —Jared se ajoelhou diante de Jensen e deitou a cabeça em suas pernas. O loiro começou a afagar seus cabelos. —Vai ficar tudo bem... Logo vão pegar o louco que fez isso.

—Mas você já parou para pensar que o louco é um colega de trabalho nosso? Aquele corte só pode ter sido feito por um cirurgião habilidoso...

—Não pense nisso agora, Jen. —Jared beijou as pernas do homem. —Tenta esquecer... Só hoje, amor...

Jared começou a beijar não apenas as pernas, mas o volume entre elas que começava a aumentar.

—Só você para pensar em sexo numa hora dessas... —Jensen sussurrou.

—O que eu posso fazer, Jen. Eu esperei cinco anos para ter você deste jeito... Só pra mim... — Jared começou a chupá-lo por cima da roupa.

—Jay, isso chega a ser até falta de respeito com a Flores... —Jensen murmurou sem muita convicção. A boca quente de Jared continuava a umidificar suas calças. Jensen gemeu e levou as mãos até os cabelos do homem num afago desajeitado.

—Você realmente quer isso, não quer? —Jared sussurrou levando as mãos até a braguilha da calça e abrindo também o zíper. —Se não quisesse já teria me parado há muito tempo... —Ele libertou a ereção latejante de Jensen. —E eu nem precisei atiçar muito... Como você é sensível, Jen...

—Para de brincar... —Jensen implorou. —Faça o que quiser, mas não me torture. Não hoje...

—Não vou torturá-lo. —Jared o tomou nas mãos e começou a massageá-lo de forma lenta e gostosa. —Não hoje, amor.

Jensen gemeu alto quando se viu preso entre os dentes alvos e firmes de Jared. E o desgraçado disse que não iria torturá-lo... Enquanto os dentes de Jared arranhavam aquela partezinha antes da ponta, sua língua sôfrega e cáustica brincava com a carne macia que tinha a sua mercê. Jensen achou que iria desmaiar antes mesmo que Jared começasse a chupá-lo de verdade. Mas não precisou esperar muito. Logo Jared o tinha todo na boca e trabalhava com lábios, dentes e língua para dá-lo o máximo de prazer. Jensen gemia e se agarrava a um braço do sofá e aos cabelos castanhos e meio compridos de Jared. Seus quadris se moviam, quase sem que ele percebesse, procurando aprofundar-se na boca do homem. Mas Jared não reclamava. Apenas o aceitava tal como vinha, por que sabia que naquele momento, tudo o que Jensen precisava era estar com ele. Sem dúvidas, sem medos, sem impedimentos. Se pudessem apenas estar juntos...

Jensen se derramou em sua boca e Jared o tomou por inteiro. Tudo o que vinha de Jensen era bem vindo. Essa era a decisão que Jared tomara para vida toda.

Jensen resvalou sobre o sofá macio enquanto suas mãos caiam atrapalhadamente sobre os cabelos de Jared. Por aquele breve momento em que esteve na boca de Jared, a morte de Flores não chegou a ser nem mesmo lembrança e mesmo agora, livre da loucura que eram os lábios de Jared, Jensen mal se lembrava de Flores. Tudo o que sua mente conseguia manter ativa era a idéia absurda de que se pudesse escolher o modo como morreria, escolheria morrer sendo chupado por Jared, porque, _man_, a chupada de Jared era sem noção.

—Está mais calmo, amor?—Jared perguntou com voz macia.

—Ah, Jay! Que egoísta que sou...! Você...

—Tá tudo bem comigo. Sério. Eu só preciso que você esteja bem para eu ficar também e acredite, chupar você não é nenhum sacrifício.

—Mas mesmo assim...

—Tudo bem, baby. Apenas vá tomar um bom banho para relaxar enquanto eu preparo o jantar. Depois você pode me mostrar o quanto ficou agradecido.

—Você é um anjo, Jay. —Jensen beijou o topo da cabeça do homem antes de ir para o seu tão esperado e merecido banho. Jared ficou onde estava, de joelhos, olhos presos onde Jensen saíra de sua vista.

—Estou longe de ser isso, baby. —Sua voz séria e seu olhar nada inocente foi revelado apenas às paredes mudas da sala de estar de Jensen.

######################################################################

_**It's all about us, all about us (É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nós)**_

Jared não estava surpreso. Não esperava que fosse diferente. Lockhart estava lá, diante dele, as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa de cristal. Seu olhar impassível denunciava não apenas revolta, mas também medo. Um medo que era tão grande e intenso que sob o disfarce da intolerância ele se permitia ser cruel. Mas Jared não esperava que fosse diferente.

Havia deixado Jensen dormindo em seu apartamento. Preparara um café reforçado para o amante e lhe deixara apenas um bilhete dizendo que havia tido que ir mais cedo para o trabalho. Quando o vira chegar na noite anterior, cheio de pavor devido a morte de Flores, teve certeza de que fora correta sua decisão de não contar a ele que havia sido chamado para conversar com Lockhart com certa urgência e que o assunto era um incidente ocorrido em Humboldt. Sabia que cedo ou tarde o assunto viria à tona. Até que demorara bastante.

—O que tem a me dizer, Padalecki? —Lockhart perguntou sem muita paciência.

—É tudo verdade, presumo. —Jared disse com certa indiferença.

_**It's all about us, all about us (É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nós)**_

—Então é verdade que você assediou e tentou molestar a força seu irmão mais velho, no caso; Dr. Jensen Ackles?! —Lockhart perguntou surpreso.

Na verdade, a surpresa não era pelo ocorrido, o que Jared tinha certeza de que ele já devia estar ciente há muito tempo, mas pelo fato dele ter assumido tão despreocupadamente.

—Meu Deus, Jared, ele é seu irmão! —Lockhart continuava a olhá-lo cheio de surpresa.

—Eu não sabia. —Jared disse enfim. —Eu não sabia que ele era meu irmão. Fiquei sabendo um instante antes que uma turva de alunos preconceituosos de Humboldt entrasse naquela sala e resolvesse nos agredir.

_**All about us (Tudo sobre nós)**_

—Jare... —Por um instante, Jared se deixou levar pelo diretor do hospital que podia ser muito ganancioso e materialista, mas que sempre o tratara com certo carinho. Mas isso foi só por um instante, pois logo se lembrou que o diretor só o tratava assim por causa do prestigio que o nome Padalecki tinha devido à brilhante carreira de seu pai. Ou quem se supunham ser seu pai —Sabe o que a imprensa dirá se souber? Sabe o que a polícia dirá se souber? Jared, eles te crucificarão como o maníaco que nutre um amor doentio e incestuoso pelo irmão e matou a pretendente dele por isso. —Lockhart disse pragmático. — Flores será colocada em um pedestal como a boa santa que tinha um amor puro, heterossexual e correto por um médico brilhante enquanto você será rebaixado a um demônio incestuoso que mata devido ao seu amor doentio pelo pobre e sofrido médico. Você tem até histórico... O que acha que devo fazer?

—Bem, faça o que sua consciência mandar.

—O que minha consciência mandar? Se eu contar a polícia, o escândalo será tão grande que o nome do hospital estará arruinado e se eu não contar e a polícia descobrir tudo e descobrir que eu sabia, além do nome do hospital, o meu nome também estará arruinado.

—Bem...

—Não, Jare. Apenas cale-se e escute. —Lockhart se recostou na confortável poltrona diante da mesa cara. —Ninguém precisa saber disso. Vou entrar em contato com o reitor de Humboldt e tentar manter as coisas embaixo dos panos. Quanto a você; bico fechado. Mesmo se a polícia perguntar algo que remonte a esse assunto, evite-o, minta se for preciso, mas nunca deixe a polícia saber de você e Ackles.

_**There's a theme that they can't touch (Há um tema que eles não podem tocar)**_

—Sim, senhor.

—Lembre-se, não é só sua carreira que está em risco. Sua liberdade também, pois se eles chegarem a esse caso, tenho toda certeza de que você se tornará o principal suspeito do assassinato de Flores.

—Sei disso, senhor. Posso pedir um favor?

—Depende.— Lockhart o olhou cheio de desconfiança. — O que você quer?

—Não deixe o Jensen... Quero dizer: o Dr. Ackles saber que o senhor sabe dessa história.

—Por mim tudo bem... —Lockhart deu de ombros. —Mas vê se não suja o nome do meu hospital.

—Farei todo o possível. —Jared disse se levantando e encaminhando-se a saída.

—Faça o impossível também... —Lockhart sussurrou.

_**'cause you know (us) [Porque você (nos) conhece]**_

Jared até pensou em se voltar e dizer umas boas para o homem, mas achou melhor deixar para lá. Quando ia girar a maçaneta da porta, percebeu que ela estava aberta. Estranhou, pois juraria que tinha tido todo o cuidado de fechá-la quando entrou ali para conversar com Lockhart.

######################################################################

Jensen acordou sozinho. O lado vazio da cama lhe contava histórias de uma noite de amor mal concluída e o cheiro grudado nos lençóis o fazia desejar aquele ardor novamente. Só mais uma vez. Jensen levantou-se lentamente e caminhou sem muito animo até a cozinha. Jared havia feito o café. Jensen pensou com tristeza que essa devia ser a rotina de quem se casava com um médico. Sorriu amargamente. Se tivessem que trabalhar em locais diferentes os dois mal se veriam. Enfim, a idéia de ir trabalhar na Pensilvânia não parecia mais tão ruim. Nada era tão ruim se Jared ficasse junto a ele.

O telefone tocou, mas Jensen apenas meneou a cabeça para o lado do barulho irritante. Sua vontade era ficar ali admirando eternamente a mesa de café preparada por seu amante. Porém preguiçosamente ele se obrigou a ir até o aparelho e atendê-lo.

—Ackles falando...

—_Jen, wie geht es dir?! Wie Lange nicht gesehen…_

—Maik?! —Jensen gargalhou todo empolgado. —Há quanto tempo, cara?! Como você está?

—Bem, eu estou bem... —A voz do homem parecia meio vacilante. —Estava pensando em ir aí... Ficar um tempo, sabe...?

—Você e a Anna brigaram? —Jensen perguntou mais por educação que por curiosidade. Sabia que o amigo só ficava assim quando brigava com a namorada quase esposa.

—Não. Dessa vez não foi isso.

—Não?!

—Meu irmão está me azucrinando por conta do Jared. Ele quer ir aí ver seu irmão, mas não tem coragem de ir sozinho. Podemos ir e ficar na sua casa?

—Claro, Maik! Claro! Mas... —Jensen hesitou um pouco. —Preciso que saiba de uma coisa...

—Você e o Jay estão juntos. Legal... —Maik o interrompeu sem muita paciência. —Eu sabia que tão logo você chegasse aí e começasse a trabalhar com ele, vocês iriam se acertar.

—Cara, você sabia que ele trabalhava aqui? Você armou tudo? Deus, Maik, você é um canalha! —Jensen não sabia se se irritava de verdade ou agradecia pela audácia do amigo.

—E você é um homem apaixonado que deveria beijar meus pais por eu ter te juntado com o homem que ama. Então, podemos ir?

—Você e seu irmão são sempre bem vindos! —Jensen disse sem continuar a fingir indignação. —Quando vocês vêm?

—No fim de semana, que tal?

—Ótimo! Vou estar esperando.

Assim que se despediram, Jensen, agora com um humor ainda melhor, decidiu tomar seu café.

######################################################################

_**It's all about us, all about us (É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nós)**_

Jared terminou de organizar a agenda de Jensen. Quando seu chefe e amante chegasse, teria um dia bastante longo. Duas consultas e uma cirurgia que duraria no mínimo cinco horas. Ainda assim, Jared se sentia satisfeito. Mesmo com a morte de Flores, o prestigio de Jensen não caíra. Era melhor continuar mantendo os compromissos para evitar transmitir intranqüilidade.

Quando resolveu buscar um café para Jensen que estava quase chegando, Jared foi surpreendido por uma multidão de repórteres que o aguardavam no saguão de entrada.

_**It's all about us, all about us (É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nós)**_

—Dr. Padalecki, é verdade que o senhor tentou se aproveitar de seu irmão em Berlim? —Perguntou uma repórter baixinha.

_**All about us (Tudo sobre nós)**_

—O senhor o estuprou na faculdade? —Um homem alto e de rosto fino quase enfiou o microfone dentro de sua boca aberta de susto.

_**Run away if we must (Fugiremos, se precisarmos)**_

—Não! —Jared respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que afastava o microfone de si.

—É verdade que o senhor já sabia que ele era seu irmão quando o assediou em Humboldt? —Outro repórter perguntou num tom de voz que mais parecia acusar que perguntar.

_**'cause you know (us) [Porque você (nos) conhece]**_

Jared recuou e teria saído correndo se os seguranças do hospital não o tivessem escoltado até a sala dos neurocirurgiões. Quando a porta foi fechada atrás de si, Jared se viu só na imensa sala onde Flores havia sido assassinada.

_**It's all about us (It's all about us) [É tudo sobre nós(é tudo sobre nós]) **_

Ele sentou-se ainda com as pernas bambas e o suor frio escorrendo por todo o corpo. Estava apavorado. Depois do que ocorrera em Humboldt, ele não se julgava capaz de enfrentar tudo de novo em _Los Angeles_. Não de novo. Não agora que as coisas estavam indo tão bem com Jensen.

_**It's all about us (It's all about us) [É tudo sobre nós(é tudo sobre nós)]**_

Depois daquele escândalo, ele nunca conseguiria viver em paz com Jensen. Sempre seriam taxados como o casal _gay-incestuoso_.

_**And no-one can touch (It's all about us) [E ninguém pode tocar (é tudo sobre nós)]**_

Jensen podia dizer que não se importava, mas Jared sabia o quanto a carreira era importante para ele. Jensen não se tornara a figura celebre que era por não se importar com a carreira. Se Jensen chegou aonde chegou foi graças a muito esforço e dedicação. Então se quisesse continuar com Jared ele teria que jogar tudo fora. Jared não tinha certeza se Jensen toparia fazer tamanho sacrifício por ele. Nem mesmo tinha certeza se valia tanto assim para aquele homem.

_**It's all about us [É tudo sobre nós]**_

O mundo desabara mais uma vez sobre sua cabeça, mas dessa vez, Jared tinha certeza, cinco anos não amenizariam as feridas como da última vez.

######################################################################

Jensen estava irritado. Recebera uma ligação de Lockhart dizendo que ele não precisava ir trabalhar quando estava a apenas cinco minutos do hospital. Voltara puto da vida com o diretor do hospital. Principalmente porque o homem fez o grande favor de não explicar nada. Simplesmente dissera: _Não venha trabalhar hoje. Quando der, te ligo._ Que tipo de idiota diria algo inútil assim ao telefone?

Chegou a sua casa irritadíssimo e voltou para cama. O cheiro de Jared ainda estava lá. Abraçou-se aos lençóis e travesseiros se perguntando se Jared teria que continuar trabalhando ou logo voltaria para amá-lo mais uma vez antes do almoço.

Para passar o tempo, forçou-se a esticar a mão até o criado mudo ao lado da cama para pegar o controle da TV. Ligou o aparelho e ficou passeando pelos canais sem achar algo que realmente o interessasse. Isso até ver Jared na televisão, mas havia saltado de canal. Sentou-se na cama e massacrou o controle até reencontrar o rosto vermelho e assustado de Jared. A imagem congelada do rosto do homem que amava na tela da Televisão fez Jensen prender a respiração.

_**If they hurt you, [Se eles magoarem você]**_

—_O Dr. Padalecki se recusou a responder as perguntas dos repórteres..._ —Ia dizendo uma mulherzinha de rosto fino e um visível ar de deboche — _Funcionários do hospital disseram que a diretoria soltará uma nota explicativa até o fim do dia. Quanto à veracidade do suposto assedio sexual do Dr. Padalecki ao chefe, Dr. Ackles, que seria seu irmão mais velho, a diretoria do hospital não confirmou nem desmentiu. _

_**They hurt me too, [Eles me magoarão também] ** _

Jensen gelou. O que era aquilo? Um pesadelo? Só podia ser. Não tinha como saberem ou tinha? Mesmo assim, como? E justo nesse momento complicado por causa da morte de Flores...

—_Fiquem agora com Martin Adams em San Antonio onde ele tenta falar com o Dr. Padalecki pai... _

_**So we'll rise up, [Mas nós nos levantaremos]**_

Jensen desligou o aparelho e praticamente pulou da cama. Então era isso que estava acontecendo? Meu Deus, não era a toa que Lockhart não o deixara ir trabalhar. Mas e Jared? Meu Deus, Jared devia estar apavorado. Quando já se dirigia a porta viu-a se abrindo e Jared passando por ela.

_**Won't stop, [Não vamos parar]**_

—Jay! —Jensen saltou em seus braços — Amor, acabei de ver na TV... —Antes que Jensen terminasse de falar, Jared já o consumia num beijo desesperado e salgado por lágrimas silenciosas sorvidas pela amargura de seus lábios feridos de tanto que os mordera de nervosismo. Jensen não resistiu. Somente se deixou levar pelo desespero do homem. Enquanto a língua de Jared procurava pela sua com avidez, a língua de Jensen se deixava encontrar com passivo zelo. Jensen não lutou quando Jared quase rasgou suas roupas ao arrancá-las de seu corpo, nem protestou quando se viu prensado contra a parede. Jared o tirou do chão e Jensen passou as pernas em torno de sua cintura.

_**And it's all about, [E é tudo sobre nós]**_

—Jen... —A voz de Jared era chorosa e estranhamente assustadora. Quase como se ele estivesse prestes a matá-lo. —Desculpe, amor... Não posso ser gentil agora. Não dessa vez...

—Não importa... —Jensen respondeu de olhos fechados para esconder o medo. Iria doer. Sabia disso. —Quero você, Jay...

_**It's all about, [É tudo sobre nós]**_

Jared o penetrou sem o menor cuidado. Doeu. Mas Jensen abafou o grito de dor dentro da boca quente e molhada do amante. Jared o apertou com mais força. Seus braços fortes quase quebravam suas costelas. Mas Jensen não protestou. Aceitou de bom grado as estocadas fortes e rápidas de Jared. Sentia-se quase uma boneca de pano em seus braços, sendo sacudido com força. Mas tudo bem. Jared precisava dele naquele momento. Tinha urgência dele e não podia ir com calma, com delicadeza. Ele precisava senti-lo, possuí-lo, diluí-lo no calor de seu insano amor. E Jensen precisava atendê-lo. Precisava que aquele homem soubesse que ficaria com ele acontecesse o que fosse.

_**It's all about us, all about us (É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nós)**_

—Jen... —Jared gemeu enquanto entrava mais fundo, quase partindo Jensen em dois. Sentia-o se abrindo todo para ele, suas pernas enlaçadas a sua cintura, seus braços em torno de seu pescoço, sua boca junto a sua orelha, sua respiração quente arrepiando sua pele, seus gemidos ensandecidos alcançando seus tímpanos e fazendo-os vibrarem em puro êxtase. —Te amo tanto...

_**It's all about us, all about us (É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nós)**_

Bastou ouvir isso para Jensen se derramar no abdômen de Jared sendo seguido pelo amante que o encheu de tudo o que era ele. Ficaram abraçados por mais um tempo, os peitos colados, as batidas de seus corações se acalmando lentamente após a explosão de êxtase. Os braços fortes de Jared continuavam mantendo Jensen onde estava: á pelo menos um metro do chão, as pernas em torno de sua cintura, as costas coladas na parede, os braços envolvendo suavemente seu pescoço, a cabeça repousada em seu ombro.

_**All about us (Tudo sobre nós)**_

Ainda que Jensen começasse a sentir certo medo de cair no chão, — isso agora que sua razão começara a voltar — ele não se moveu. Continuou onde estava. Em Humboldt ele estendera a mão para Jared e o levantara do chão. Em Los Angeles ele faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso. Ele seria o apoio daquele homem enorme com coração de menino que só sabia amá-lo daquele jeito compulsivo e meio irracional. Ele faria de tudo para que Jared não ficasse sozinho um minuto sequer. Mesmo que seus corpos estivessem distantes ele queria que Jared o sentisse sempre com ele, pois ele estaria. Talvez por isso eles tivessem que ser irmãos. Para que o que os unisse fosse muito maior que um simples amor de amantes.

_**There's a theme that they can't touch [Há um tema que eles não podem tocar]**_

Jared o pousou no chão lentamente, mas manteve o abraço dos dois. Ele queria esquecer o que acontecera naquela manhã, mas não tinha como esquecer. Por que tudo estava voltando rápido demais. Os acontecimentos em Humboldt, em Berlim, estavam voltando rápido demais e Jared não sabia como pará-los. Não sabia nem se havia como pará-los. Mas se Jensen estivesse com ele, então tudo ficaria bem. Tudo ficaria sempre bem.

_**'cause you know (us) [Porque você (nos) conhece]**_

—Que tal um banho, hein? —Jensen sugeriu. —Depois a gente pode conversar um pouco...

_**It's all about us, all about us [É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nsó]**_

—Aceito o banho, mas não sei se estou pronto para conversar sobre isso. —Jared disse cansado.

_**It's all about us, all about us [É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nós]**_

—Tudo bem. —Jensen olhe deu um beijinho leve, quase um sopro — Só o banho então... Depois a gente pode sentar no sofá e ficar assistindo um filme, que tal?

_**All about us [Tudo sobre nós]**_

—Gostei da idéia... —Jared o beijou, dessa vez com contido desespero. Era tão bom tê-lo daquela forma. Era tão bom simplesmente tê-lo.

_**Run away if we must [Fugiremos, se precisarmos]**_

Quando Jared foi para o banho, Jensen ficou parado observando-o. Faria tudo por aquele homem. Tudo.

_**'cause you know (us) [Porque você (nos) conhece]**_

######################################################################

Estavam no sofá assistindo o filme mais meloso que Jensen encontrara na locadora próxima ao seu apartamento: _Fale com ela_. Jensen sentado tomando uma coca e Jared esparramado no sofá, a cabeça pousada sobre as pernas do amante recebendo os afagos suaves que suas mãos faziam. Essa era a idéia que faziam de uma vida a dois, de uma vida feliz.

_**It's all about us (It's all about us) [É tudo sobre nós(é tudo sobre nós)]**_

O telefone tocou e Jensen sem tirar os olhos da tela da televisão levou a mão até a mesinha ao lado do sofá e puxou o aparelho para perto de si.

_**It's all about us (It's all about us) [É tudo sobre nós(é tudo sobre nós)] **_

—Alô?

_**And no-one can touch (It's all about us) [E ninguém pode tocar (é tudo sobre nós)]**_

—Dr. Ackles? —Era a voz de Julie — O Jared está ai?

—Bem... —Jensen se sentiu constrangido em dizer a verdade. Afinal, ela já devia ter assistido a história dos dois em Humboldt e deve ter deduzido que a coisa não acabara lá.

_**It's all about us [É tudo sobre nós]**_

—Olha, Ackles, eu não vou dizer que não estou puta com vocês dois, mas isso é serio e muito mais importante.

—O quê é?

_**They don't know, [Eles não sabem]**_

—A polícia esteve aqui. —O coração de Jensen parou por um segundo — Eles tem um mandado de prisão para o Jared.

_**They can't see, [Eles não podem ver]**_

Jensen parou com o telefone junto ao ouvido. Jared estranhou a expressão de horror em seu rosto e levantou-se.

_**Who we are, [Quem nós somos]**_

—O que foi, Jen?

_**Fear is the enemy, [Medo é o inimigo]**_

—A polícia... —Jensen o olhou cheio de desespero — A polícia quer te prender...

_**Hold on tight, [Aguente firme] Hold on to me, [Agarre-se a mim] 'Cause tonight, [Porque esta noite...]**_

[Digite texto]


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Cry **

**I**

Uma multidão de repórteres cercou o carro assim que ele parou diante da delegacia. Quando Jared saiu, algemado e escoltado por dois políciais, a multidão se atirou sobre ele fazendo perguntas, fotografando, filmando e procurando de alguma forma mostrar ao mundo o assassino doentio que ele era, por que Jared Padalecki, não era nada além de um assassino doentio que nutria um amor indecente pelo irmão mais velho. No início, a polícia suspeitava que o Dr. Ackles era o assassino da Drª. Flores por que ele recebera flores assinadas com u médica assassinada tinha Teresa como nome do meio, mas o que a polícia não suspeitava era que um homem misterioso embebedara o Dr. Ackles e o levara para cama na noite anterior a morte de Flores. Quando a polícia recebeu uma informação anônima de que Jared Padalecki já havia assediado sexualmente o Dr. Ackles enquanto os dois estudavam na Alemanha, a polícia reparou que o nome do meio do Dr. Padalecki era Tristan e logo juntou dois com um e chegou à conclusão: Padalecki, que continuava a nutrir um amor doentio por Ackles, que na verdade era seu irmão mais velho e só se aproximara dele na Alemanha por causa disso, descobriu que Flores havia se confessado ao chefe e decidiu acabar com a concorrência. Embora casado com uma bela mulher, Padalecki continuava sendo o mesmo maníaco que quase estuprara o irmão em Humboldt. E como o maníaco que era, após ter embebedado e se aproveitado do irmão, ele matou Flores por puro ciúme.

Essa era a história que estaria estampada em todos os jornais no dia seguinte. Todos que lessem guardariam na memória o rosto do neurocirurgião sorridente e despudorado que abusara do irmão e matara a pretendente dele. Mesmo que, por um milagre, ele conseguisse ser inocentado, sua vida e sua carreira jamais seriam as mesmas. Jared nunca mais conseguiria andar tranquilamente pelas ruas de Los Angeles, quiçá pelos Estados Unidos. A partir daquele momento ele era um homem marcado.

**II**

Jared andava de um lado para o outro. (_**There's something in your eyes/ Há algo em seus olhos)**_ Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo louco enquanto seu coração tentava desesperadamente fugir das paredes que o envolviam. (_**Don't hang your head in sorrow/Não baixe sua cabeça na tristeza)**_ O tapete da sala já estava gasto de tanto que Jared o pisoteara. (_**And please don't cry/E por favor, não chore**_ )Desde muito jovem tinha mania de andar de um lado para o outro quando estava nervoso, indeciso, confuso. (_**I know how you feel inside/ Sei como você se sente por dentro)**_Jensen, sentado no sofá, o observava sem achar nada para dizer que o ajudasse naquele momento. (_**I've been there before /Eu já estive lá antes)**_A situação era complicada. (_**Somethings changing inside you /Algo está mudando dentro de você)**_ Se a imprensa sabia sobre o ocorrido em Humboldt, a polícia também devia estar sabendo. Isso fazia de Jared o principal suspeito. E se a polícia tinha um mandado de prisão para ele, estava óbvio que a situação estava bem ruim para ele. (_**And don't you know/E Você não sabe)**_ Mas Jensen, embora acreditasse em seu íntimo que Jared era inocente, não sabia como fazer para inocentá-lo.

—Eu vou me entregar. —Jared disse de repente tirando Jensen de suas reflexões.

—O quê?! —Jensen se levantou chocado. —Como assim se entregar?! Você é inocente, Jay...

—Por isso mesmo. —Jared parou e olhou Jensen nos olhos. —Se eu fugir ou continuar me escondendo, as suspeitas só vão aumentar. É melhor eu ir até eles agora e mostrar que não tenho nada a temer. Afinal, eu não matei a Flores.

—Jay... —A voz de Jensen era medrosa.

—É o melhor a se fazer, amor.

Jensen o olhou cheio de medo e compaixão. Jared foi até ele e o abraçou.

—Eu vou voltar, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem.

—Como vai ficar tudo bem? —Jensen escondeu o rosto em seus braços. —Como pode ficar tudo bem se você vai para a cadeia?

—É melhor eu ir agora e ficar só um pouco que ficar para sempre.

—Mas, Jay...?

—Por favor, Jensen, eu preciso que você me dê apoio. —Jared implorou — Eu não consigo sem você...

—Tudo bem, amor. —Jensen sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido, se equilibrando nas pontas dos pés. —Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou com você. Eu sempre estarei com você. E quando tudo isso acabar, nós dois vamos para a Pensilvânia, para onde ninguém nos conheça. Vamos viver juntos. Seremos só nós dois, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem.

—Jen, tenho que te pedir uma coisa.

—O que quiser.

—Não diga nada sobre nós.

—O quê? —Jensen tentou romper o abraço, mas Jared o manteve em seus braços.

—Por mais que as coisas pareçam complicadas para o meu lado, não diga nada sobre nós. —Jared segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e seus olhos esverdeados fulminaram os olhos de Jensen. —Só pioraria as coisas, acredite.

—Mas, Jay... —Jensen estava quase chorando.

—Confie em mim, amor.

—Jay...

—Confie em mim.

**III**

_**Don't you cry tonight Não chore esta noite**_

_**I still love you baby Eu ainda te amo querida**_

_**Don't you cry tonight Não chore esta noite**_

Jared retirou a aliança e colocou na bandeja. Tirou também a corrente do pescoço e o cinto de couro com fivela de prata, por último, o relógio. Um policial o conduziu até uma cela. Havia uns dez homens ali. A maioria era mal encarada, mas Jared procurou não olhar muito para eles. Encolheu-se em um canto e respirou fundo três vezes. Logo aquele pesadelo acabaria. Logo acabaria. Tinha que acabar...

_**Don't you cry tonight Não chore esta noite**_

_**There's a heaven above you baby Existe um paraíso sobre você, querida**_

_**And don't you cry tonight E não chore esta noite**_

**IV**

Jensen, encolhido no sofá, assistia as noticias. Todas falavam de Jared. Todas culpavam Jared. Todas exibiam Jared como um monstro, um assassino, um psicopata. Jensen não podia sair de casa. Uma multidão de repórteres se formara ali, em frente ao prédio onde morava. Jensen queria ir até a delegacia e dizer que Jared não tinha razão para matar Flores já que os dois estavam juntos, mas Jared o fizera prometer que não diria nada. Jared o fizera prometer que manteria o relacionamento dos dois em segredo e assim ele faria, mas só enquanto acreditasse que Jared tinha alguma chance de sair daquela sem que admitissem ter um relacionamento. Se as coisas se complicassem, se Jensen percebesse que Jared seria condenado, ele não só diria que estava envolvido como assumiria a culpa do assassinato. Faria qualquer coisa para que Jared não continuasse na cadeia.

A campainha tocou e sem o menor ânimo Jensen se levantou para atender a porta. Quando a abriu, quase chorou de felicidade.

—Maik... —Pulou nos braços do amigo que o recebeu sem muito esforço. Os braços fortes do alemão o envolveram num abraço firme e reconfortante. Outro par de braços se juntou ao abraço. Jensen sentiu o afago suave das mãos de George em seus cabelos. Não gostava que tocassem em seu cabelo, mas não queria dispensar uma demonstração de afeto como aquela. Não naquele momento.

—Embarcamos assim que soubemos. —George disse.

—Jen, nos conte tudo. —Maik pediu. —Agora.

**V**

Jared foi conduzido até uma salinha com uma mesa e duas cadeiras no centro. Do outro lado da sala, de costas para a porta, estava seu pai. Gerald Padalecki virou-se assim que a porta foi fechada atrás do filho. Jared sabia que o pai, no mínimo, o acusaria de ser um péssimo filho, um péssimo homem, um péssimo médico e um péssimo profissional. Ainda assim, Jared estava feliz em vê-lo. Por mais que soubesse que seu pai biológico era outro, Jared, ainda que achasse Gerald Padalecki um pai cheio de defeitos, um homem cheio de defeitos, sentia-se imensamente afortunado por vê-lo, apenas por ele estar lá por ele. Inesperadamente, o pai correu a abraçá-lo.

—Oh, Jay, meu menino, como isso foi acontecer com você, meu filho...? —Sem aviso prévio, Gerald o abraçou com força. Jared sentiu-se um menino pequeno nos braços do pai e por um momento, só por um momento, ele acreditou que tudo ficaria bem apenas por que seu pai estava ali. —Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay. Vai ficar tudo bem... —Gerald repetia sem parar — Eu já chamei um ótimo advogado para você. Ele estará aqui daqui á pouco. Você vai ficar bem, Jay.

—Pai, desculpe. —Jared choramingou.

—Por quê?

—Eu nunca te contei que sabia...

—Sabia o quê?!

—Que o senhor não é o meu Pa...

—Eu sou o seu pai. —Gerald encarou o filho. —Eu sou o seu pai. Eu te vi nascer, eu te carreguei nesses braços... —Disse exibindo-os ao filho. —Eu te ensinei a andar, te ensinei a falar, te ensinei a andar de bicicleta, te vi fazer suas primeiras travessuras... Eu sou o seu pai, Jared. Eu, —Enfatizou —... sou o seu pai.

—Desculpe-me, pai. Desculpe-me. —Jared chorou abraçado a ele.

—Eu sei que você não matou ninguém. —Gerald o olhou nos olhos. —Aquela história de Humboldt... eu já sabia. O diretor de lá ligou para mim. Mas eu sei, eu sei que você não teria feito aquilo se soubesse que tinha o mesmo sangue que o Ackles. Mas vai ficar tudo bem, filho. O seu pai está aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem. Apenas confie em mim.

—Mas, pai, eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

—Depois. No momento, tudo o que importa é te tirar daqui. —Gerald deu um beijo em sua testa. —Eu vou te tirar daqui, Jay. Tudo o que importa é que eu vou te tirar daqui.

**VI**

Jensen esvaziou um copo de whisky de uma só vez. Maik voltou a enchê-lo. Os dois, sentados no sofá, procuravam manter algum tipo de diálogo enquanto George, completamente transtornado, só sabia olhar pela janela a multidão de repórteres na entrada do prédio.

—Então a polícia ainda não sabe que vocês estão juntos? —Maik quis se certificar. Jensen confirmou com um leve movimento de cabeça. —Isso é bom.

—Bom?! —Jensen e Georg perguntaram juntos, incrédulos.

—Como isso vai ajudar? —Jensen quis saber.

—Pense, Jen: se o Jared, após o surto em Humboldt se curou graças à esposa e não tem mais nada com você por que razão ele mataria a Drª. Flores? Se a polícia não conseguir provar que ele ainda tem algum tipo de envolvimento com você, então não há caso.

—Você acha?! —George e Jensen perguntaram juntos novamente.

—Relaxem. Logo tudo vai se resolver. —Maik se espreguiçou no sofá — Só não sei dizer se as carreiras de vocês irão sair intactas depois disso.

—A carreira é o de menos. —Jensen afirmou.

—Sabe, Jen... —Maik o encarou — Pessoas como você são quase irreais.

—Como assim? —Jensen não entendeu.

—Veja bem: você chegou a Berlim com um dicionário e uma gramática na mão e logo estava se comunicando com todo mundo. Você ficou sabendo que havia um exame de seleção para Humboldt e só por que você achou bonita a fachada do prédio de medicina decidiu tentar entrar ali para fazer esse curso e conseguiu. Você é o tipo de cara que caso as portas de sua atual profissão se fechem, você consegue em uma semana se especializar em uma nova profissão e dar a volta por cima. —Maik o olhava nos olhos de um modo que o deixou confuso. —Mas e o Jared?

—O Jay...? —Jensen não entendeu aonde Maik queria chegar.

—Ao contrario de você, o Jared teve que dar muito duro para entrar em Humboldt, para se formar lá e para conseguir algum prestigio nessa profissão. —Maik tomou um gole do whisky em seu copo e ignorando os olhares do amigo e do irmão olhou fixamente para a lua do lado de fora da janela. —A medicina é a vida dele, é tudo o que ele sabe fazer. O que vai ser do Jared se a carreira dele acabar?

Os três guardaram silêncio. Uma nuvem de incertezas baixara sobre eles.

**VII**

O detetive o olhava com desconfiança. Jared, embora nervoso, tentou manter o rosto impassível enquanto respondia ao interrogatório. O advogado ao lado dele, parecia satisfeito com suas respostas.

—Então o senhor não tem nenhum tipo de envolvimento com o Dr. Ackles? —O detetive quis confirmar.

—Como eu já disse, o que aconteceu em Humboldt foi um grande mal entendido. Não nego que senti atração por ele e tentei seduzi-lo na sala do Diretório acadêmico, mas até ali eu não sabia que éramos irmãos. Fiquei sabendo um milésimo de segundo antes da sala ser invadida.

—Então o senhor está afirmando que não esteve no bar _Little Man_ na noite anterior a morte da Drª. Flores e não se aproveitou da bebedeira do Dr. Ackles para levá-lo para a cama e não mandou flores para ele no dia seguinte?

—Exatamente. —Jared disse. —Se perguntar a minha esposa ela confirmará que estive a noite inteira com ela.

—A sua esposa não é a melhor pessoa para garantir que o senhor passou a noite em casa... —O Detetive comentou — Segundo alguns porteiros do prédio onde mora, o senhor costuma sair com freqüência sem que sua esposa perceba.

—E tenho certeza que esses mesmos porteiros vão confirmar que nessa noite em questão eu não saí de casa á noite.

—Tudo bem, posso não ter como provar que foi com o senhor que o Dr. Ackles passou a noite, mas ainda tenho minhas duvidas sobre seu relacionamento com ele. —O detetive o observava com atenção — O senhor tem certeza de que não nutre nenhum tipo de sentimento pelo Dr. Ackles?

—Como o senhor já deve saber, detetive, o Dr. Ackles é meu irmão. Desde que soube disso, tenho me mantido afastado dele.

—Mas teve uma discussão com ele há bem pouco tempo...

—Sim, por causa da minha esposa. Achei que ele estava dando em cima dela, sabe como é, o Dr. Ackles é metido a garanhão, mas ele me assegurou que não estava interessado nela e as ações da minha esposa até então não deixam como desconfiar dela.

—Sei... —O detetive disse sem disfarçar sua descrença. — O senhor pode voltar para a sua cela. Se for preciso, o chamarei de novo.

—Talvez o senhor não tenha oportunidade. —Disse o advogado que até então se mantivera calado — Já entrei com o pedido de _Habeas corpus_.

—Veremos o que sai primeiro: —Disse o advogado em tom de desafio —Seu _habeas corpus_ ou minhas provas...

—Veremos, então... — O advogado disse apertando a mão do detetive. —Passar bem!

O detetive se manteve em sua cadeira assistindo o advogado trocar suas últimas palavras com Padalecki filho antes que esse fosse levado de volta à cela. Era óbvio que Padalecki era o culpado, mas para provar isso talvez ele precisasse apertar a esposa dele e quem sabe o Dr. Ackles também. Aquela história estava muito mal contada.

**VII**

Quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez naquelas noite, Jensen já estava bêbado demais para caminhar até a porta. George, que não bebera nada até então, puro nervosismo e preocupação pelo amigo, foi atender a porta. Quando a abriu deparou-se com o homem que vira na TV, Gerald Padalecki.

—O Dr. Ackles está? —Perguntou já adentrando o apartamento. Encontrou-o estirado no sofá com uma garrafa de Whisky na mão. —Impressionante... —Disse Padalecki ao vê-lo. —Meu filho preso e você aí se embebedando.

—O quê?! —Jensen, meio trôpego, se levantou imediatamente. —O senhor é quem mesmo...?

—O pai do Jared. —Padalecki deu um cutucão em Maik e fez-lo sair da poltrona confortável de frente para o sofá onde o dono da casa estivera, há bem pouco tempo estirado, se sentou ali para poder encarar melhor Jensen Ackles, o amante e irmão de seu filho, seu único filho. —E você é o amante dele, suponho.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Não esperava que alguém, além dos amigos, soubesse.

—O que o senhor quer? —Perguntou de uma vez.

—Quero garantir a liberdade para o meu filho. Para isso, preciso da sua ajuda.

Jensen apenas o encarou sem nada compreender.

**IX**

_**Give me a whisper Dê-me um sussurro**_

_**And give me a sign E dê-me um suspiro**_

_**Give me a kiss before Dê-me um beijo**_

_**Youu tell me goodbye**_

_**Antes de me dizer adeus**_

Jared voltou a se encolher em sua cela. Os outros presos continuavam a encará-lo e Jared teve certeza de que eles sabiam muito bem quem ele era e por que estava ali. Tentando ignorar seu lado medroso que dizia que no mínimo ele sofreria um estupro ali, Jared baixou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar nas lembranças de Jensen. Jensen e seu sorriso tímido, Jensen e seus olhos escuros de desejo, Jensen e seu rosto corado de prazer, Jensen e sua respiração falha, Jensen e sua voz rouca, Jensen e mais Jensen e a falta que ele fazia. De repente teve vontade de chorar. Sabia que havia feito a coisa certa ao se entregar, mas a ausência que Jensen fazia e aquele seu lado medroso que insistia em lhe dizer que mais cedo ou mais tarde Jensen acabaria se cansando dele o torturavam. Por que tinha que estar ali? Por que não podia estar ao lado de Jensen?

_**Don't you take it so hard now Não leve isso tão à sério agora**_

_**And please don't take it so bad E por favor, não leve isso tão a mal**_

_**I'll still be thinking of you Continuarei pensando em você**_

_**And the times we had baby E nos nossos momentos que tivemos, querido**_

Jared sentiu uma mão pressionando seu ombro. Virou-se de uma só vez e quase caiu no chão. O homem, meio agachado ao lado dele o observava com os olhos vidrados. Parecia ligeiramente perturbado.

—Eu sei que não foi você. —O homem disse e Jared por um instante se pegou acreditando que talvez, só talvez, ele não parecesse tão culpado quanto pensava. Mas ao notar melhor o brilho demente no olhar do outro, teve certeza de que não passava de um louco.

—Sei... —Murmurou cauteloso.

—Eu sei quem foi. —O homem afirmou sentando-se ao lado de Jared. Seus cabelos despenteados acentuavam sua aparência de louco. —Ele estava de olho no doutor há muito tempo... —O homem balançou freneticamente a cabeça como que para dar mais veracidade a sua afirmação. —Pode até ter sido você quem matou aquela doutora, mas quem levou o doutor pra cama naquela noite não foi você não. —Ele arreganhou os dentes amarelos e tortos— Ah, não foi mesmo... Ele vinha olhando pro doutor a noite toda, daquele canto do bar... —Jared arregalou os olhos. Seria possível...? Seria possível que aquele cara louco tivesse visto quem levou Jensen para cama naquela noite? —Quando viu o doutor cambaleando, ele correu e o abraçou. O doutor até disse: "Jare...", mas ele disse: "Não. Alguém que te ama mil vezes mais..." Aí, levou ele pro carro dele. Lá no estacionamento mesmo ele já tava beijando o doutor e passando a mão no corpo dele. Assim que vi tive certeza de que ele ia comer o doutor. E ele comeu, não comeu...?

—Olha, cara... Quem é você? —Jared perguntou já tremendo de ansiedade. Se conseguisse uma prova concreta de que não havia sido ele quem levara Jensen para cama naquela noite...

—Eu sou Deus. —Disse o homem arregalando os olhos ainda mais. —Deus, meu filho. Deus... E eu vou puni-lo por ser um pederasta! —O homem acertou Jared com um soco bem dado no olho esquerdo.

Jared caiu feio no chão. Sua cabeça girava e ele não era capaz de abrir o olho esquerdo. Tentou se levantar, ainda que zonzo, mas um chute bem dado em seu estomago o fez se dobrar no chão. Ouviu uivos, gritos e aplausos que imaginou serem dos outros presos.

—Eu disse, filho, homem com homem é abominação... —Ouviu a voz demente do outro. —Com seu irmão ainda por cima...? Abominação e incesto... Castigo: a morte.—O louco sentenciou antes de voltar a chutá-lo repetidas vezes.

Jared tentou se arrastar pára longe de seu agressor, mas os presos formavam um circulo em torno deles mantendo-o exatamente onde estava, a mercê do louco que pensava que era Deus. Tentou se proteger com as mãos, mas logo estava sendo chutado por um bando de presos furiosos e empolgados com a palavra do falso Deus.

Quando pensou que morreria ouviu o som da cela sendo aberta e ele foi resgatado pelos braços fortes de dois políciais. Perdeu a consciência a caminho do hospital.

**X**

—A senhora garante que nunca teve nenhuma prova do envolvimento do seu marido com o Dr. Ackles? —O delegado perguntou.

—Exatamente. —Julie Padalecki confirmou. —Como eu já disse, após o episódio no qual meu marido teve uma crise de ciúmes por me ver conversando com o Dr. Ackles, ele me contou tudo o que aconteceu em Humboldt e me garantiu que qualquer interesse que ele tivesse tido por Ackles até aquele momento morreu quando descobriu que eram irmãos.

—E a senhora acreditou?

—Sim. —Julie afirmou com total convicção.

—Diga-me, senhora Padalecki, a senhora confia tanto assim no seu marido?

—Sim, senhor.

—Verdade? E o que a senhora diria se soubesse que, durante todo o tempo em que estiveram casados, seu marido a drogava ao menos três vezes por semana para ir se aventurar com homens e mulheres no bar _Little Man_? —Julie arregalou os olhos e o detetive sorriu com satisfação de antegozo do triunfo diante de seus olhos.

_**XI**_

Jensen entrou na delegacia acompanhado por Maik. O advogado ia à frente. Jensen sentiu medo e vontade de sair correndo dali, mas tinha consciência absoluta de que era o responsável por Jared estar ali. Se, com seu depoimento, pudesse ao menos amenizar a situação de Jared. A sala do detetive responsável pelo caso não mudara nada desde que Jensen estivera ali pela última vez, talvez a pilha de papel sobre a mesa estivesse um pouco maior. Talvez os problemas na cabeça de Jensen é que tivessem se multiplicado.

Maik esperou do lado de fora enquanto Jensen e o advogado se submetiam a curiosidade de Pearcy Kane.

—Então? — perguntou Kane. —O senhor continua a afirmar que não tem nenhum relacionamento com o Dr. Padalecki?

—Como eu já disse, somos apenas colegas de trabalho.

—O senhor ignora o fato de que já sabemos dos acontecimentos em Berlim...? que o senhor e o Dr. Padalecki são irmãos e que tiveram um caso...?

—O senhor errou em um ponto. —Disse Jensen, já um pouco irritado com a falta de tato do detetive ao mexer nas feridas dos outros. —Eu e o Dr. Padalecki somos realmente irmãos, mas nunca tivemos um caso. Se o senhor prestou atenção a história que te contaram, na noite em que fomos flagrados naquela situação constrangedora foi quando Jared se declarou, me assediou e ficou sabendo, um pouco antes de sermos interrompidos por uma multidão louca de alemães neuróticos, que éramos irmãos.

—Mesmo...? —Kane não disfarçava sua incredulidade. —Então o senhor não teve nenhum outro tipo de envolvimento mais íntimo com o seu irmão, ou teve...?

—Bem...? —Jensen tomou fôlego antes de falar o que havia ensaiado com o Padalecki pai. —Logo que sai do interrogatório com o senhor, quando Flores foi morta, Jared estava esperando por mim no meu apartamento. Estava preocupado comigo. Depois daquilo voltamos a nos encontrar após a história de Humboldt ser solta para a imprensa. Estamos tentando retomar a amizade... Quem sabe não nos tornemos irmãos de verdade...?

—Sei... —O detetive continuava a olhá-lo com desconfiança. —Eu imagino que o senhor saiba que o nome do meio de Jared Padlecki é Tristan, não?

—Sim, eu sei.

—E mesmo assim o senhor não tem a menor desconfiança de que tenha sido o Dr. Padalecki, seu irmão, o homem que te levou para a cama?

—Não, senhor. —Jensen afirmou com convicção. —O Jared é meu irmão. Quando ele me assediou em Humboldt ele não sabia disso. Agora ele sabe. Ele não faria isso. Nós temos o mesmo sangue.

—Que declaração emocionante... —O detetive debochou.

—Alias, detetive, o senhor não ficou de entrar em contato com o _barman_ do Little _Man _e com os funcionários daquele motel para saber com quem eu dormi? E então...?

O detetive tirou do rosto o sorriso debochado e assumiu uma expressão taciturna.

—O _barman_ não viu com quem o senhor saiu porque o bar estava lotado. O motel em que esteve, na parte da noite funciona com reserva automatizada. Como a pernoite foi paga a vista e em dinheiro recolhido pela máquina, não houve serviço de quarto e as câmeras estavam com interferência no momento em que se hospedaram, não sei dizer com quem o senhor dormiu.

—Que pena. —Disse Jensen. —Bem, de qualquer forma, sei que não dormi com o Jared, de acordo com a esposa dele, ele estava com ela à noite toda.

—Imagino que o senhor saiba que o Dr. Padalecki não é o sinônimo de marido perfeito e que ele drogava a esposa para ir se divertir no _Little Man_ ao menos três vezes por semana.

—Ouvi falar... —Jensen tentou não se perturbar pelo fato do detetive estar ciente da vida dupla de Jared.

—Ainda assim o senhor duvida que ele possa ter se aproveitado de sua bebedeira para levá-lo para a cama.

—Sim, senhor.

—O senhor sabia que naquela noite ele não dormiu em casa...? Ele ficou até uma hora da manhã ao lado da esposa e depois saiu de fininho, a pé pela garagem, sem que os porteiros notassem...

—Isso é mentira. —Jensen riu incrédulo.

—É verdade. As câmeras o flagraram. —O detetive sorriu satisfeito. —Dr. Ackles, o senhor tem certeza de que não dormiu com seu irmão naquela noite?

Jensen sentiu um nó na garganta. Jared nunca dissera que havia saído naquela noite, mas ele sabia que não tinha dormido com ele, pois se fosse assim ele não teria ficado tão furioso quando as flores assinadas por T chegaram. Mas não podia dizer isso ao detetive, podia?

[Digite texto]


	13. Chapter 13

_**Time **_

_**Time — Angra**_

_**This time I wanna know what life means...** Agora eu quero saber o que a vida significa_

_**... to live it again...** para vivê-la de novo_

_**I'm looking forward, feel the light shine in my eyes **Estou aguardando ansiosamente, sinto a luz brilhar em meus olhos_

_**And now I know, my instincts were not wrong** E agora eu sei, meus instintos não estavam errados_

_**And many things can be done** E muitas coisas podem ser feitas_

_**I don't believe now** Eu não acredito agora_

_**That I'm dreaming alone** Que estou sonhando sozinho_

—Há um inchaço na parte superior da cabeça, duas costelas quebradas, lesões no peito e no abdômen, mas… — Disse o médico completamente constrangido por estar dando um relatório de seu paciente a um medico tão importante como era Gerald Padalecki. Jared Padalecki havia sido surrado na cadeia por outro preso. Os ferimentos foram graves o bastante para fazê-lo ser levado para um hospital. A polícia estava vigiando do lado de fora. O rapaz também era médico. Neurocirurgião, pelo que viu na TV. Era suspeito de ter assassinado uma colega de trabalho por ciúmes. Ciúmes do chefe, do mesmo sexo. Só aquilo já era o suficiente para um escândalo. Mas tinha mais. O rapaz ainda era suspeito de embebedar o mesmo médico, que, segundo diziam, era seu irmão, só para abusá-lo. Parecia que o nome Padalecki havia sido jogado na lama. Se estivesse no lugar de Gerald Padalecki, mesmo sendo homem, estaria chorando desesperado. Mas Padalecki era o retrato da tranqüilidade. Continuava a ouvir as explicações com a mesma atenção que daria a alguém que lesse para ele todo o menu de um restaurantezinho qualquer onde ele nunca comeria. O filho dele estava inconsciente na cama entre os dois, e ele nem ao menos olhava para o rapaz. O famoso médico, por sua vez, apenas concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça e virou-se para o advogado que o acompanhava.

—Com isso, é mais fácil conseguir a fiança, não é?

—Não exatamente. —O advogado respondeu. —De todo modo, o valor continua sendo o que lhe passei. Na verdade é um valor um pouco alto para um réu primário, mas…

—Não importa o valor. —Disse Padalecki. —Eu pago.

—Eu sei, mas... O seu filho me disse que o agressor dele é a possível principal testemunha de que não foi ele quem saiu com o Dr. Padalecki na véspera da morte da drª. Flores.

—Isso só pode ser brincadeira...

—Não é. Eu andei investigando... O tal agressor é Victor Sardenha. Um imigrante... Ele costuma beber naquele bar e parece que ele foi preso no estacionamento um pouco depois do Dr. Ackles ter saído dali.

—Meu Deus, então a liberdade do meu filho está nas mãos de um louco...

—Eu vou tentar convencê-lo a depor, mas já vou avisando: mesmo que ele deponha, será muito difícil fazer a polícia crer nele. Ele tem um histórico psiquiátrico nada positivo. Além do mais, ao que tudo parece, a polícia elegeu Jared o suspeito perfeito. Até que possam juntar provas para levá-lo a julgamento, ela não irá parar de investigá-lo.

—E o depoimento da esposa dele?

—Com as provas que se tem sobre o comportamento de Jared durante todo o casamento, ainda que ela continue do lado dele, o depoimento dela não valeria nada.

—Então, não há nada que possamos fazer para impedi-lo de ir a julgamento? —Padalecki desesperou-se.

—Ackles. — O advogado anunciou — Kane só terá um caso se provar que Jared ainda tem interesse em Ackles. Enquanto ele afirmar que não tem nada com seu filho, ainda temos uma chance...

_**Oh, we're searching for the love **Oh, estamos procurando pelo amor_

_**that everyone's got, but can't see **que todos tem, mas não podem ver_

_**Oh, beyond the flesh and blood **Oh, além da carne e do sangue_

_**there's so much hidden behind **há muito escondido atrás_

_**as so much more we've gotta give... **como muito mais que teremos de dar_

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro. Maik e Georg o observavam abismados. Jensen já chegara contando sobre a tal escapulida de Jared na noite de sua "iniciação" (por falta de adjetivo melhor). Ainda que Maik e Georg lhe dissessem que Jared nunca faria uma coisa assim e depois fingiria que não tinha feito, Jensen estava irritadíssimo. O fato era que: Jared omitira uma informação. Se não havia feito nada errado, porque não contara que saíra na noite anterior logo quando se acertaram em seu escritório.

—Olha, Jen, você está grilado a toa. —George disse. —O Jay sempre foi de fazer caminhadas à noite quando estava com muita coisa na cabeça. Talvez tenha sido só isso.

—Então, porque ele não me contou? —Jensen encarou George.

—Ah, ta, ele diria do nada: "Saí ontem à noite de fininho para dar uma caminhada pela cidade. Não grila com isso, não, ta?"

—Eu sei que é ridículo da minha parte ficar grilado com isso, mas o fato é: essa caminhada noturna do Jay fez dele o principal suspeito. —Jensen parou de andar e agora encarava os dois amigos — Se eu não contar à polícia que o Jay não me levou para a cama aquela noite porque no dia seguinte ele ficou puto quando me viu receber o bilhete, ele continuará sendo suspeito.

—Se você contar que estão juntos, Jen, aí é que a coisa vai ficar pior. —Maik disse. Seus olhos claros encontraram-se com os de Jensen. — Por enquanto, tudo o que a polícia tem é a suspeita de que Jay matou a médica porque acreditava que ela tinha um caso com você. Mas para levar essa acusação adiante, ela tem que arranjar provas de que Jay ainda está interessado em você. Se a polícia não tiver como provar isso, a acusação não irá se sustentar por muito tempo.

—O Maik tem razão. —George disse — A relação de vocês tem que continuar em segredo.

Jensen se deixou cair no sofá. Algo em seu peito dizia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer.

_**Sanity brings up the sadness **Sanidade trás a tristeza_

_**that keeps your illusions locked in a little box **que mantém suas ilusões trancadas em uma pequena caixa_

_**Fright comes, you find yourself lonely **Vem o medo, você se encontra sozinho_

_**in a cage of conclusions crowding your mind **em uma jaula de conclusões lotando sua mente_

_**You sit back bowing your head **Você se senta arqueando a cabeça_

_**Every answer - yes **Toda resposta - sim_

_**Why don't you trust me and shed out your fears, **Por quê você não confia em mim e expõe seus medos_

_**Running over the tears you've contained **Escorrendo as lágrimas que você conteve_

_**now cover up your eyes **agora cobrem seus olhos_

– _**Is it good for you? **– Isso é bom para você?_

O detetive Kane estava sentado a sua mesa examinando as provas que tinha. Sabia perfeitamente que aquilo não seria o bastante para levar Padalecki a julgamento, a não ser que surgisse algo novo. O doutor Jared Padalecki era um cretino, era safado, traia a esposa constantemente, mas daí a concluir que ele tivesse um amor obsessivo pelo irmão a ponto de matar sua pretendente era outra coisa. Ainda que tivesse prova de que Jared ficara duas horas fora de casa aquela noite, ainda não podia afirmar com total credibilidade que ele estivera no mesmo bar que Ackles e que o levara para cama. Na verdade parecia bem improvável. O bar ficava muito longe e Kane não conseguira encontrar nenhuma chamada de táxi para um sujeito com as descrições de Padalecki. Além disso, ele precisaria estar de carro para levar Ackles para o motel. Se tivesse ido de táxi, o taxista a essa altura, com o caso em toda rede nacional, já teria entrado em contato com a polícia. O promotor não levaria Padalecki a julgamento por tão pouco. Se não houvesse um elemento novo que provasse que Padalecki continuava interessado em Ackles, ele teria que recuar.

—Detetive Kane. —Um polícial entrou com um envelope fechado. —Isso chegou essa manhã para o senhor.

—Do que se trata?

—Melhor abrir para ver.

Kane apanhou o envelope e retirou dele um documento. Leu-o com atenção pelo menos duas vezes antes de se dar por satisfeito.

—Acho que agora nós temos um caso. —Sorriu — Pegamos o filho da puta!

_**I will be here when fire burns! **Eu estarei aqui quando o fogo queimar!_

Jared acordou em um quarto de hospital. Olhou ao redor e viu seu pai junto à cama a olhá-lo.

—Cadê o Jensen? —Perguntou.

—Você esperava mesmo que ele estivesse aqui? —Gerald passou as mãos pelos cabelos do filho — Ele não poderia vir nem se quisesse. Estamos tentando fazer parecer que você não tem nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ele.

—Mas ainda tem necessidade disso? E o cara da cadeia?

—O Dr. Laurens acha que o depoimento dele terá pouca credibilidade.

—Mas e Julie?

—Ela continua do seu lado, mas seu comportamento, meu filho, dá pouca credibilidade a ela.

— Mas mesmo assim, não tem como provarem que sou o assassino, não é?

—Isso mesmo. Quando a polícia vir que não tem nada para te pegar, irá à busca de outro suspeito. Quem sabe assim, ela realmente encontre o assassino...

—Acho que estamos com problemas. —O doutor Laurens entrou nervoso. —Agora eles têm um caso.

—O quê? —Gerald surpreendeu-se. —Ackles abriu a boca?

—Pior. —O advogado suspirou — Um documento foi entregue a delegacia hoje pela manhã.

—Que documento? —Gerald perguntou. Jared fechou os olhos. Já sabia o que viria.

—Um pedido de transferência assinado por Ackles e pedindo para levar com ele o Jared.

—Mas isso... Ainda podemos tentar levar para o lado profissional. —Gerald disse.

—Não, não podemos. —O advogado olhou para Jared. —A assinatura no documento é falsa. Para piorar, ele está acompanhado por um rascunho feito a mão com a caligrafia do Jared.

—Jared, você...? —Gerald encarou o filho.

—Desculpe, pai. —Jared baixou a cabeça — Eu me precipitei e forjei o documento. Achei que quando o meu divorcio saísse o Jensen não iria se opor a transferência.

—Como esse documento foi parar nas mãos da polícia? —Gerald olhou feio para o filho.

—Não sei. Eu fiz, mas a Flores disse que daria uma revisada para mim. Eu deixei apenas o rascunho para ela. Estava em cima da mesa da sala dos neurocirurgiões, mas o documento com a assinatura do Jensen que eu forjei estava na minha pasta, no meu armário. Com a confusão que se seguiu a morte dela, eu nem me dei pela falta do documento na minha pasta. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: o rascunho não estava na sala dos neurocirurgiões quando encontramos a Flores.

_**Welcome on board **Bem vindo a bordo_

_**over here is the ship of your life **aqui em cima é o navio de sua vida_

_**So rotten that will cast away **Tão podre que irá naufragar_

_**I'll be your sweet lullaby all night **Serei sua doce canção de ninar toda a noite_

_**And if you get lost you can hold my hand... **E se você se perder você pode segurar minha mão..._

Jensen foi trabalhar. Os seguranças do hospital o ajudaram a passar pelos repórteres que se amontoavam ali na entrada. Não havia realmente necessidade de ir trabalhar, mas o telefonema que recebera de Laurens o fizera querer tirar aquela história a limpo. O documento com sua assinatura falsa e o rascunho com a caligrafia de Jared foram entregues em um envelope do hospital. No remetente constava apenas o nome do hospital e ao que tudo indicava o envelope havia partido dali. Foi até a sessão de Serviços Gerais, mas ninguém sabia dizer quem havia colocado o envelope para ser enviado dali. O endereço do Destinatário estava digitado, por isso ele não podia nem mesmo tentar descobrir o autor daquilo pela caligrafia.

Perguntou-se se estaria sendo muito neurótico em pedir para analisarem as digitais de todo o corpo médico ali, mas isso não funcionaria muito, uma vez que o envelope estava em poder da polícia. Enquanto ainda ponderava sobre essa e outras possibilidades, alguém trombou com ele.

—Oh, Desculpe, Dr. Ackles! — Pediu O'brien.

—Ah, tudo bem... —Jensen Não estava com cabeça para o subordinado. Continuou seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas O'brien veio ao lado dele.

—Eu soube o que aconteceu... — O´brien arriscou.

—Quem não soube? —Jensen deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

—O senhor deve estar aliviado agora, não é?

—Aliviado? —Jensen parou e olhou para o outro homem. — Como assim?

—Bem, agora que o Padalecki está preso...

—Diga-me, O'brien, por que a prisão do Padalecki me aliviaria?

—Depois de tudo o que ele fez com o senhor...? — O'brien o olhava como se não o estivesse reconhecendo. — Ele te agarrou em Berlim, te fez passar por uma grande... humilhação. E mesmo o senhor tendo passado por cima de tudo e tê-lo aceitado como assistente, ele ainda teve coragem de se aproveitar de uma bebedeira para...

—Stop. — Jensen olhou o homem nos olhos. —O'brien, foi você quem contou a polícia essa história de Berlim?

—Bem... —O'brien desviou o olhar. —Eu estava indo a sala do Lockart quando os ouvi conversado...

—Meu Deus, O'brien, por que você fez isso?! —Jensen o segurou pelos ombros e começou a balançá-lo — Sabe por quantas coisas o Jared passou por sua causa?!

—Não! —O'brien retirou com grosseria as mãos de Jensen de seu ombro — Mas eu sei que a Flores não merecia morrer!

—E quem te disse que foi o Jared quem matou a Flores?!

—Quem me disse? —O'brien riu sarcasticamente — Ninguém precisa dizer. É óbvio. Ele viu que ela estava a fim de você e decidiu eliminar a concorrência.

—Não seja estúpido, homem! Não havia concorrência. —Jensen perdeu completamente a compostura. Saber que por causa daquele cirurgiãozinho de merda Jared havia passado por tanta coisa, fazia seu sangue ferver.

—A Flores estava apaixonada. Por mais que você a dispensasse ela ainda insistiria. Ela era assim e o Jared sabia disso!

—Eu já disse que não havia concorrência!

—Ele foi se encontrar com ela na lanchonete do hospital e a ameaçou.

—O quê?! —Jensen perdeu o fôlego por um instante — Isso é um absurdo!

—Não, não é. Eu ouvi. —O'brien sorriu:

_**And I'll be here when fire burns** Eu estarei aqui quando o fogo queimar_

_**(Inside your heart)** (Dentro do seu coração)_

_**Climb up the hills and mountains,** Escalando colinas e montanhas_

_**don't forget what you've learned! **não se esqueça do que você aprendeu!_

"Eu entrei na lanchonete e os vi conversando. Pensei em ir me sentar com eles, mas quando fui me aproximando, percebi que estavam discutindo. Fiquei sem graça e decidi voltar para trás, mas o Jared se levantou e disse:

—Então, você tem até amanhã...

— Eu não vou fazer isso, Jared. —A flores disse enquanto balançava a cabeça — Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso fazer isso. Isso poderia custar...

—O que é mais importante, seu emprego ou o Ackles? —Jared perguntou com aquela voz mansa que ele usa para intimidar os colegas. —Você tem até amanhã. Se não fizer, eu terei que fazer e aí as coisas podem realmente se complicar...

—Você não faria isso? —Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele, como se suplicasse.

—Eu já fiz. Já te mostrei, não foi? —Então o Jared começou a se afastar. —Eu já mostrei até onde o meu amor pode ir. E você? Até onde seu amor por ele vai?"

_**Life makes us feel the time we cannot hold** A vida nos faz sentir o tempo que não podemos prender_

_**Time makes us live a tale already told** Tempo nos faz viver um conto já contado_

_**Time makes us heal a feeling inside** Tempo nos faz curar um sentimento por dentro_

_**a feeling that lies in our heart** um sentimento que descansa em nosso coração_

_**that we stole away...** que nós roubamos..._

[Digite texto]


	14. Chapter 14

**Kill **

_**Kill —Jimmy Eat World**_

_**Well you're just across the street—** Bem, você está apenas do outro lado da rua_

_**Looks a mile to my feet—** Parece estar a uma milha dos meus tênis_

_**I wanna go to you—** Eu quero ir até você_

_**Funny how I'm nervous still—** É engraçado o quão nervoso ainda estou_

_**I've always been the easy kill— **Eu sempre fui a negação fácil_

_**I guess I always Will—** Eu suponho que sempre serei_

—Eu não acredito em uma única palavra... —Jensen começou a dizer, mas sua voz tremia tanto que até mesmo ele duvidou do que dizia.

—Encare os fatos, ele pode ser seu irmão, mas ameaçou e matou a Flores. —O'brien disse. —Além disso, ele te embebedou e te levou para cama...

—Não foi ele! —Jensen gritou

—Até quando irá protegê-lo? —O'brien foi se aproximando de Jensen que ia recuando pouco a pouco, até bater contra a parede do corredor.

—Foi você, não foi? —A voz de Jensen era menos que um murmúrio.

—Eu o quê?

—Foi você que mandou aquele envelope para a polícia, não foi?

—Não sei do que está falando, mas se quer saber tudo que andei fazendo, é bom saber que irei à polícia assim que terminar o meu turno e vou contar essa historinha para o detetive Kane.

—O'brien, não faça isso... —Jensen começou a gaguejar— O Jared não merece...

—O Jared matou a Flores para ter uma chance com você, Ackles. Essa é a verdade, encare isso.

—O Jared não fez isso. —Jensen elevou a voz. —Ele não precisava fazer isso, porque eu e ele estamos juntos!

—O quê?! —O'brien recuou com uma expressão no rosto que era uma mescla de asco e descrença.

—Isso mesmo que você ouviu. —Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto suado. Se dera conta de que havia feito uma grande besteira, mas agora não tinha volta. —O Jared não precisava ter matado a Flores para ter uma chance comigo, porque já estamos juntos. E também não foi ele quem me levou para a cama naquela noite. Ele não precisava que eu estivesse bêbado para ter de mim o que eu daria de bom grado estando lúcido. —Jensen sabia que aquilo era mentira, pois só se entendera com Jared após aquela noite, mas essa seria a história que sustentaria caso precisasse ir a um tribunal.

O'brien balançou a cabeça. Estava completamente enojado.

—Vocês dois são mesmo farinha do mesmo saco... —Rosnou baixo. —Não é a toa que são irmãos... Quando a imprensa souber...

—E imagino que você fará o favor de informá-la. —Jensen disse. —Cuidado para não tropeçar nessa língua enorme, O'brien. —O'brien balançou a cabeça.

—Eu só sinto pena da Flores por ter se apaixonado por alguém como você. Mas vou fazer um último favor a ela... —Ele meio que se jogou contra Jensen prensando-o contra a parede, as mãos em torno de seu pescoço. —Eu vou te ferrar tanto com a polícia e com a imprensa que mesmo que você não seja preso como parceiro daquele psicopata, a sua carreira estará arruinada...

—O'brien?

Jensen e O'brien se viraram e viram Lockhart e Morrisson olhando-os assombrados.

—O que está fazendo com seu chefe, O'brien? —Lockhart perguntou.

—Nada. —O homem respondeu se afastando de Jensen. —Ainda... —Sussurrou antes de passar pelos dois médicos recém chegados.

—Ackles, o quê...? —Lockhart já ia perguntar, mas Jensen gesticulou para que ele se calasse.

Agora estava tão ferrado quanto Jared. Provavelmente seria acusado ao menos de cúmplice no assassinato de Flores. O pior era que naquele momento ele já não tinha tanta certeza da inocência de Jared.

_**Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance? (chance chance)—** Poderia ser tudo que se passa em volta e por acaso_

_**Or only one way that it was always meant to be? (be)—** Ou somente uma única saída que sempre soube que seria?_

_**You kill me you always know the perfect thing to say (hey hey hey hey)— **Você me mata você sempre sabe a coisa perfeita a dizer_

_**I know what I should do but I just can't walk away—** Eu sei o que deveria fazer, mas eu apenas não posso ir embora_

Jared saiu do hospital e foi direto para o apartamento onde vivia com Julie. A esposa o estava esperando.

—Ei, Julie... —Jared se arriscou. —Meu pai pagou a fiança...

—Eu teria pago. —Ela disse sem olhar para ele — Mas seu pai insistiu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Por um longo e pesado tempo.

—Ele também insistiu para que eu continuasse aqui... —Ela disse — Para manter as aparências.

—Julie, eu nem sei como agradecer tudo o que você está fazendo por mim... —Jared disse.

—Nada demais... Eu sei que você não é um assassino. —Julie disse sem a menor emoção — Um traidor, enganador e mentiroso, sim. Assassino, não.

—Julie, eu...

—Poupe suas desculpas. No fundo eu sempre soube. Sempre... Só não queria abrir meus olhos e ver que mais um homem que eu amei não era capaz de ficar só comigo... —Julie se levantou. —Você dorme no quarto comigo, mas no sofá. Se a empregada chegar e te ver dormindo no quarto de hospedes ou no sofá da sala vai acabar suspeitando.

—Julie... —A mulher virou-se para olhá-lo — Obrigado.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas seguiu seu caminho. Jared sentou-se no sofá, apanhou o telefone e ligou:

—Hey, Jen!

—Ei, Jared... —A voz de Jensen estava meio estranha, meio forçadamente normal.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Na verdade sim. —Jensen disse — Porque não me contou que teve uma discussão com a Flores?

—Discussão?! Jensen, aquilo...

—Agora não importa. O'brien vai contar tudo à polícia.

—O quê?! O'brien...? Mas o que ele...?

—Agora não, Jared! Vou ver se consigo convencê-lo mais tarde, mas vai ser difícil. Tenho uma cirurgia agora. É melhor me desejar sorte...

—Sorte, então... —Jensen havia desligado antes que Jared terminasse de falar. Tinha algo errado além do que Jensen contara. Será que O'brien dissera algo para fazer Jensen duvidar dele. Jared precisava tirar essa história a limpo.

_**I can picture your face well from the bar in my hotel—** Eu posso retratar bem a sua face daqui do bar..._

_**I wish i'd go to you—** Eu queria ir até você_

_**I pick up, put down the phone—** Eu pego, deixo cair o telefone_

_**Like your favorite heatmieser song goes—** Com sua canção favorita eu vou..._

_**It's just like being alone— **É como fico sozinho_

Jensen tomou um banho após a cirurgia. Ficara umas três horas operando o paciente, às vezes ficava até mais que isso. Contudo, no estado em que se encontrava, ficar o tempo que fosse trancado em uma sala com O'brien, a quem ele queria esganar, exigia uma concentração quase sobre-humana. Quando tudo terminou, Jensen saiu da sala de cirurgia o mais rápido que pode. Foi para debaixo da ducha rapidamente e saiu para ir tentar falar com O'brien antes que ele lhe desse uma passagem só de ida para a prisão. Estava ensaiando mentalmente o que diria ao subordinado quando ao virar uma esquina trombou com alguém.

—Jared?— Perguntou atônito.

—Ei, Jen! —Ele sorriu meio sem graça.

—O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu passar pela imprensa?

—Estacionei a três quarteirões daqui e entrei pela entrada de serviços.

—Mas o que veio fazer aqui? —Jensen estava desconfiado.

—Vim tentar tirar a limpo a tal história do O'brien depor contra mim.

—E conseguiu?

—Não. Eu não o encontrei.

—Mesmo? —Por alguma razão desconhecida, Jensen não conseguia acreditar inteiramente no que Jared dizia. —Eu também estou atrás dele. Quer se juntar a mim?

—Não, Jen. Meu advogado e meu pai estarão lá em casa em poucos minutos...

—Ok, então... —Jensen já ia se afastar quando Jared o pegou pelo braço e entrou com ele no almoxarifado. —Jared, o quê...?

—Jensen, você sabe o quanto senti sua falta? —Jared o abraçou. Jensen se aninhou em seu peito e ficou ali respirando o cheiro de Jared.

—Não exatamente, mas... Eu imagino bem. —Disse ao roçar no corpo do outro homem e sentindo o quanto ambos estavam excitados apenas por se tocarem — Parece que faz uma eternidade desde a última vez...

—Mas tem uma eternidade. —Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—Jay, você não disse que seu pai e seu advogado estarão na sua casa daqui a pouco? —Jensen queria. Como queria... Mas o que O'brien dissera estava mexendo com ele. Estava mexendo com sua confiança naquele homem. De repente ele sentia que não o conhecia por completo.

—Disse. Por isso não dá tempo de ir com você atrás do O'brien, porque o tempo que me resta, eu quero passar fazendo outra coisa com você... —Jared mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Jensen e se deliciou assistindo as reações do outro.

Jensen sentiu um frio subir-lhe pela espinha e se espalhar por cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Era incrível como Jared sempre sabia onde tocar para fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Não queria. Deus, não queria. Tinha algo errado na história que Jared contara. Se O'brien estivesse dizendo a verdade, e a cada vez que pensava no assunto mais se convencia disso, Jared ameaçara Flores e escolhera deliberadamente não contar para ele.

—Sabe, —Jared sussurrou ao seu ouvido —O tempo todo, eu pensava em você...

Jensen estremeceu. Jared havia sido preso. Havia levado uma surra na prisão. Que direito ele tinha de duvidar daquele homem? Que direito ele tinha de recusá-lo? Que direito?

Jensen largou o corpo em suas mãos, deixou que Jared colasse os lábios aos seus, passeasse as mãos em seu corpo, arranhasse sua língua com os dentes. Por que não apenas se entregar? Por que não apenas lhe dizer: "Ok, baby. Você sabe que eu confio em você."? Mas era capaz de fazer aquilo de novo? Não depois do que O'brien lhe dissera. Ainda que quisesse se entregar, precisava ter certeza de quem era o homem para o qual estava se entregando.

Jensen, então, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés para intensificar o beijo. Jared o abraçou pela cintura, com força, quase o quebrando. A língua de Jensen escorregava para dentro da boca de Jared e submetia a sua a uma dança louca de prazer e servidão. Seus dedos se fecharam com força em torno das mechas dos cabelos castanhos do homem. Jared riu em meio ao beijo. Era a primeira vez que Jensen agia assim, de forma tão agressiva, e Jared estava adorando. Continuou adorando quando o outro o imprensou contra a parede e começou a arrancar suas roupas com tal fúria que os botões praticamente saltavam da camisa.

—Uau, Jen! Você sentiu mesmo a minha falta, não foi?

Jensen não respondeu. Simplesmente fechou os lábios contra seu pescoço e chupou com força seu pomo de adão. Jared gemeu alto. Jensen, então, mordeu ali e continuou mordiscando até alcançar seu peito. A camisa de Jared já estava completamente aberta. Os botões já haviam sido arrancados há muito tempo. Jensen apertou seus mamilos, chupou-os, prendeu-os entre os dentes. Um depois o outro. Jared apenas gemia rouco. Queria ser de Jensen. Queria-o todo. Jensen o puxou pela cintura o beijando enquanto as mãos ágeis abriam o zíper da calça. Jared sentiu gosto de sangue. Seu sangue. Perguntou-se qual das várias mordidas que Jensen lhe dera havia arrancado sangue. Mas nesse momento, Jensen se punha de joelhos diante de si e o colocava todo na boca.

—Ah, Jen... — As palavras sumiram. O gosto de sangue se dissolveu em sua boca. Será que existia no mundo uma palavra que definisse o que ele sentia naquele momento? Jensen o chupando com força, sem cuidado, sem nenhuma delicadeza. As mãos do homem acariciando seus testículos do mesmo modo rústico. E Jared se sentia meio que violentado. Mas aquilo era bom. Tão bom que Jared só conseguia gemer. Mas Jensen queria mesmo enlouquecê-lo. Chupou uma bola, depois a outra. As mãos trabalhavam com força para masturbá-lo com força e precisão. Sem dar a menor chance de ele raciocinar. De repente as mãos de Jensen se fecharam com força contra seu sexo, impedindo o gozo que estava por vir.

—Jen...? Porra! O que está fazendo? —Jared encarou Jensen e viu um olhar sério e incrivelmente assustador.

—Me conte a verdade. —Jensen ordenou apertando com um pouco mais de força. Jared gemeu. E não era de prazer. — O que você discutiu com a Flores naquele dia e não me contou?

—Jen, do que diabos você... —Jensen apertou um pouco mais — Porra, Jen! Isso dói, cacete!

—A verdade, Jared... —Era uma clara ameaça. Jared tentou respirar fundo e colocar os pensamentos em ordem para explicar, mas... Puta que pariu! Jensen não fazia idéia do quanto aquilo doía.

—Eu não consigo... —Jared tentou dizer. —Se você não me soltar, eu não vou conseguir...

Jensen aliviou a pressão e deu uma leve lambida. Suas mãos voltaram a acariciar seus testículos. Jared respirou fundo.

—Eu te contei... —Começou, mas era difícil se concentrar com Jensen lambendo seu pau e acariciando seu saco. —Ah... Não contei tudo, mas contei... Juro que contei.

—Mentiroso... — Jensen acusou arranhando a ponta vermelha com os dentes, uma clara ameaça de mordida. Jared gelou. Mas nem isso diminuiu o seu tesão. Muito pelo contrário. Só fez aumentar. —O'brien contou que vocês estavam discutindo e você pareceu ameaçá-la... Como foi mesmo que você falou? "Eu já fiz. Já te mostrei, não foi? Eu já mostrei até onde o meu amor pode ir. E você? Até onde seu amor por ele vai?" Ou algo desse tipo...

—Jen... — Jared tomou fôlego. —Isso aconteceu, é verdade, mas eu só estava pressionando para ela fazer o documento que eu queria e dá-lo para você assinar... Ah, Jen... —Jared já estava quase louco, porque Jensen voltara a arranhar a cabeça de seu pênis. —Você nunca se deu ao trabalho de ler o que ela colocava na sua frente... Ela estava com medo, mas disse que faria qualquer coisa por você. Eu só pressionei. Juro!

—Não está mentindo para mim, Jay-man...? — O olhar de Jensen continuava a exibir suspeitas.

—Juro! —O rosto avermelhado e desesperado de Jared não indicava nenhuma mentira. E, na verdade, mesmo se estivesse mentindo, Jensen ainda assim acreditaria nele.

—Ok, baby. Acredito em você.

Jensen voltou a colocá-lo todo na boca. Suas mãos massageavam os testículos de Jared, agora, com certo cuidado, extremo carinho. Jared agarrou seus cabelos com força. Sabia que o outro odiava, mas depois do que ele o fizera passar, não podia reclamar de nada. Jensen continuou chupando. Abria a boca completamente. Já havia se entregado e deixado Jared fazer como quisesse e o moreno estava aproveitando. Enfiava-se todo dentro de sua boca. Chegava a ir até a garganta e depois voltava a se enfiar com mais calma. Jensen não reclamava. Era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, mas já havia recebido o bastante, inclusive de Jared, para saber como agir em situações como aquela. Bastava relaxar e deixar rolar. Não demorou muito até que Jared se desmanchasse dentro de sua boca. Direto na garganta. Ele engasgou um pouco, mas acabou engolindo quase tudo.

Jared escorregou até o chão e os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, as respirações descompassadas.

—Porra, Jen! —Jared disse quando finalmente recuperou um pouco do fôlego— Da próxima vez, basta perguntar, cara...

—Desculpe... —Jensen deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. — O O'brien falou demais na minha cabeça e eu não tinha certeza se você me diria a verdade.

—Jen... —Jared segurou o rosto do amante com as duas mãos e o fez olhar para ele. —Eu nunca menti para você. Posso não ter contado tudo, mas nunca menti e nunca mentirei. Pode perguntar qualquer coisa e eu sempre lhe direi a verdade. Você merece isso.

—Jay... —Jensen tinha medo de perguntar. —Nessa história toda... Tem mais alguma coisa que você não me contou?

—Não. Agora você já sabe exatamente tudo o que aconteceu. — Os olhos sérios de Jared não deixavam margens para dúvidas. —Eu só peço que confie em mim, honey...

—Eu confio.

Um beijo molhado com gosto de Jared e a paz de espírito havia voltado para Jensen. Afinal, não havia porque duvidar de Jared, não é? O homem o amava. Cinco minutos depois, já recomposto, embora vermelho e amarrotado, Jensen saiu do almoxarifado. Jared aguardava para que o amante verificasse se já podia sair. Mal Jensen saíra e Lockhart o chamou.

—Ackles, Meu Deus! Ainda bem que te encontrei! —O homem parecia aflito.

—O que aconteceu? —Jensen já esperava uma bomba tipo: "a polícia agora sabe que você e seu irmão estão juntos e está com um mandado de prisão para você..."

—O'brien... —Lockhart parecia sem coragem de terminar de falar.

—Sei... —Jensen engoliu em seco. O filho da puta tinha mesmo contado para a polícia.

—Ele está morto...

—O quê?!

—Assassinado.

_**Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance? (chance chance)—** Poderia ser tudo que se passa em volta e por acaso_

_**Or only one way that it was always meant to be? (be)—** Ou somente uma única saída que sempre soube que seria?_

_**You kill me you always know the perfect thing to say (hey hey hey hey)— **Você me mata você sempre sabe a coisa perfeita a dizer_

_**I know what I should do but I just can't walk away—** Eu sei o que deveria fazer, mas eu apenas não posso ir embora_

[Digite texto]


	15. Chapter 15

_**Felling A Moment **_

_**Felling A Moment —** Feeder_

_**Feeling the moment slip away—** Sentindo o momento escapar_

_**Losing direction, you're loosing faith—** Perdendo direção, você está perdendo a fé_

_**You're wishing for someone,—** Você está esperando por alguém_

_**Feeling it all begin to slide—** Sentindo tudo começar a deslizar_

_**Am I just like you?— **Eu sou assim como você?_

_**All the things you do - can't help myself...—** Todas coisas que você faz - não consigo evitar..._

Jensen tentou absorver a informação. Lockhart percebeu seu mal estar e o obrigou a se encostar contra a parede.

— Ackles, você não está bem... —Disse. —Por que não procura um lugar para se deitar...?

—Não. Eu estou bem... Diga, a polícia...

—Já foi avisada. Nós estamos fechando todas as saídas e pedindo a todos que permaneçam onde estão, então... —Lockhart olhou para o almoxarifado de onde Jensen saíra. —Acho que posso abrir uma exceção para você... Pode voltar para a sua sala.

—Claro. Obrigado. Eu só vou... —Jensen apontou o dedo para o almoxarifado, mas não sabia exatamente o que queria pegar ali. Lockhart esperou mais um tempo para que ele dissesse, mas como o homem parecia incapaz de completar a frase ele o ajudou.

—Ok. Pegue o que quiser e depois volte para sua sala, ok?

—Ok. —Disse Jensen, completamente aliviado por não ter que dizer o que ia pegar ali.

Quando Lockhart virou o corredor ele entrou correndo dentro do almoxarifado.

—Jared, você precisa sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

—Por quê? —Jared riu do nervosismo de Jensen, mas quando viu que o amante estava realmente nervoso, deixou o sorriso de lado.— O que está acontecendo?

—O'brien. —Jensen disse. —Ele foi assassinado.

—O quê?! Quando?

—Não sei, mas não quero você aqui quando a polícia chegar.

—E como eu faço para sair?

—Não sei. —Jensen começou a andar de um lado para o outro — Lockhart fechou todas as saídas e mandou todos ficarem em suas posições...

—Ah, droga! —Jared xingou. —Eu não devia ter vindo...

—Não devia mesmo! —Jensen começou a pensar em algum meio de tirar Jared dali, mas não havia nenhum meio. A não ser que Jared soubesse desaparecer dali e aparecer no prédio ao lado, não via como salvá-lo. Mas, espere... — O prédio ao lado!

—O quê?

—Lockhart adquiriu o prédio ao lado há pouco tempo para fazer um anexo do hospital, lembra...?

—Tá, e daí? —Jared não entendia.

—A tubulação. —Jensen disse. —Tem uma tubulação que já liga os prédios.

—Ah, não...

—Ah, sim... —Jensen olhou para cima e Jared acompanhou seu olhar.

—Dude, eu vou ficar perdido...

—O prédio é logo ao lado. Daqui até lá não são nem, o quê...? Uns cinqüenta metros...?

—Você está falando sério? Você está mesmo falando sério? —Jared não conseguia acreditar que Jensen quisesse mesmo que ele desse uma de homem aranha, mas o olhar de Jensen o fez ter certeza — Meu Deus, você está falando sério!

—Quer ficar aqui e ser preso?

—Ok. O prédio é a esquerda, não é?

Jensen ajudou Jared a subir em cima de um armário e de lá, ele abriu a tampa da entrada de ar. Precisou usar o canivete de Jensen para isso.

—Como eu vou saber que estou indo para o caminho certo? —Perguntou aflito.

—Tem uma pequena bússola no canivete. —Jensen disse subindo no armário para recolocar a tampa da entrada de ar. —Siga sempre para a esquerda, ok? Mande uma mensagem discreta para mim quando sair daqui, ok?

—Certo. Eu direi, Jen, cheguei em casa e estou bem.

—Não, Jay! Algo mais discreto.

—Como o quê?

—Já sei. Diga: Jen, estou com saudade.

—Certo, e se eu não conseguir sair?

—Você vai, amor. —Jensen tocou nas pontas de seus dedos pelas grades da entrada de ar. —Cuidado.

—Vai ficar tudo bem.

Jared se foi e Jensen desceu do armário. Se Jared fosse pego ele diria que o amante não era culpado, afinal, estavam juntos. Não tinha como Jared ter matado O'brien. Finalmente, Jensen não tinha mais dúvidas. Decidiu voltar para sua sala. Dali ele esperaria a mensagem de Jared.

_**How do you feel when there's no sun?—** Como você se sente quando não há sol?_

_**And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again?—** E como você estará quando nuvens de chuva chegarem e te deprimirem novamente?_

_**How will you feel when there's no one?—** Como você se sentirá quando não houver ninguém?_

_**Am I just like you?—** Eu sou assim como você?_

Maik esperava dentro do carro enquanto Georg falava com o barman. O bar ainda não tinha aberto, mas os funcionários já estavam preparando tudo para a longa noite que viria. Do carro, podia ver o homem se exaltando e George tentando acalmá-lo. Era por isso que Georg é quem tinha ido. Se o barman explodisse, ele o acalmaria, mas Maik... Maik explodiria junto.

Depois de um tempo, Georg voltou para o carro. Maik esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas seu meio irmão apenas suspirou cansado.

—E aí? —Perguntou.

—Ele não viu o homem, mas parece que tem uma cliente que viu. Ela é cliente assídua e deve vir hoje. Ele fará um sinal quando ela chegar.

—Ok, então. —Maik se recostou mais no banco. —Vamos esperar.

_**Turning to face what you've become,— **Começando a encarar o que você se tornou,_

_**Buried the ashes of someone—** Enterrado nas cinzas de alguém_

_**Broken by the strain—** Quebrado pelo esforço_

_**Trying to fill that space inside—** Tentando preencher aquele vazio interior_

_**Am I just like you?—** Eu sou assim como você?_

_**All the things you do - can't help myself—** Todas coisas que você faz - não consigo evitar_

Jared engatinhava pela tubulação. Sentia-se como uma sardinha em lata que tentava fugir em vão. Procurava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas era difícil, e como era. Em vários trechos era obrigado a se arrastar de barriga para poder passar. Acabou rodando por várias partes do hospital. Passou pelo banheiro feminino, onde ficou um bom tempo assistindo a uma colega médica gostosa ajeitar o sutiã. Sentiu que aquilo não era exatamente uma traição a Jensen. Não que acreditasse naquela velha história de "o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente". Mas ao seu ver, traição era quando você deixava de fazer aquilo com seu parceiro e fazia com outro, porém quando seu amante ajeitaria o sutiã na sua frente se ele nem usava isso e Deus que o livrasse de um dia querer usar? Mas não foi apenas sobre o banheiro feminino que Jared passou. Estava sobre uma sala, que não conseguia identificar a quem pertencia, quando ouviu uma conversa abafada. Estava no telefone, talvez.

—Sim... —Dizia uma voz masculina que Jared não conseguia reconhecer por mais que achasse que ela não lhe era estranha — Até aí tudo bem. O Jensen não suspeita de nada.

Jared, que procurava se locomover com o menor ruído possível, estacou assim que ouviu o nome de Jensen. Apurou os ouvidos para escutar melhor. Silêncio. Ele parecia estar ouvindo alguém do outro lado da linha.

—Não se preocupe. Já tenho um bode expiatório. A culpa vai cair toda em cima dele... —Jared prendeu a respiração. O sujeito estaria falando sobre a morte de O'brien? E o tal bode expiatório? Seria ele? Tentou olhar pelas grades da tampa, mas o homem estava fora do seu campo de visão. Ele só conseguia ver a manga de seu jaleco branco e uma parte da mão que segurava o telefone — Não se preocupe. Já planejei tudo. Quando tudo acontecer, o Jensen vai estar tão frágil e tão perdido que vai ser muito fácil.

Mais silêncio.

—Não se preocupe. Vai ser essa noite. A polícia já deve ter chegado aqui. Está tudo dentro do planejado... Sim, eu sei. Não se preocupe. Não vai ser aqui. Pretendo levá-lo para longe... Certo. Espere minha ligação...

Jared viu a mão largar o telefone. Quando o homem saiu da sala, por alguns ínfimos segundos, ele passou bem debaixo da saída de ar e Jared pode vê-lo. Não acreditou no que estava vendo. Não podia ser verdade. Contorceu-se para apanhar o celular no bolso traseiro da calça. Mas estava difícil. Ali era muito apertado. Mas tinha que tentar. Jensen estava correndo perigo. Tinha que alertá-lo.

_**How do you feel when there's no sun?—** Como você se sente quando não há sol?_

_**And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again?—** E como você estará quando nuvens de chuva chegarem e te deprimirem novamente?_

_**How will you feel when there's no one?—** Como você se sentirá quando não houver ninguém?_

_**Am I just like you?—** Eu sou assim como você?_

Jensen estava sentado a sua mesa. Havia uma pilha de papéis sobre ela, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada. O celular sobre a mesa continuava mudo. Se Jared ao menos mandasse a mensagem... Se ao menos tivesse certeza de que ele estava bem... Agora se sentia um tolo por ter duvidado dele.

Batidas na porta. Mandou entrar. Lockhart entrou acompanhado pelo detetive Kane.

—Boa tarde, Dr. Ackles! —Disse o detetive.

—Não tão boa... —Jensen disse — Mais um assistente meu morreu...

—É exatamente por isso que estou aqui.

—O quê?! —Jensen alteou a sombracelha — Acha que o O'brien também era apaixonado por mim?

—Posso? —O detetive perguntou já puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

—À vontade...

—Dr. Ackles, me diga qual foi a última vez que manteve contato com o Dr. Padalecki?

Jensen olhou de Lockhart para o detetive. O olhar do diretor do hospital estava indecifrável.

—Hoje. —Disse — Ele me ligou para saber se estava tudo bem.

—Mesmo?

—Mesmo. —Jensen afirmou já sabendo que aquela era uma armadilha e uma armadilha muito bem armada.

—Não o viu pessoalmente?

—Não. —Disse. Se tudo desse certo, e estava pedindo à Deus que desse, Jared já estaria fora dali há um bom tempo. —Por quê?

—Por que ele foi visto, doutor. Foi visto nesse hospital. E adivinha só? O carro dele está estacionado há três quarteirões daqui.

—Mesmo? —Jensen sentiu o sangue gelar. Se Jared ainda não tinha saído do hospital tinha que dar um jeito de avisá-lo para não voltar ao seu carro ou seria preso.

—Aliás, doutor, onde o senhor estava quando O'brien foi assassinado?

Lockhart olhou para Jensen e pelo olhar do chefe, o médico entendeu.

—Não sei exatamente a hora do assassinato, mas desde a cirurgia que fiz, com a ajuda de O'brien, eu passei aqui na minha sala.

—É mesmo? O senhor não está com a roupa que costumam usar nas cirurgias ou está? —O detetive perguntou com uma cruel calma.

—Não. — Jensen respondeu sem hesitar — Eu tomei um banho.

—Antes de vir para cá, então? —O detetive perguntou com ar de quem pegou alguém na mentira.

—Não, exatamente. —Jensen apontou para a porta na lateral de sua sala. — A ducha foi instalada há uns dois dias...

—Ah. Muito bem. Sem mais perguntas, mas...

—Mas...?

—Preciso de um favor?

—Qual?

—Seu celular. —O detetive disse calmamente. —Para o caso do Dr. Padalecki ligar.

—... —Jensen perdeu a fala. Jared mandaria uma mensagem para ele, mas com isso a polícia não deduziria nada. Ele é que ficaria sem saber se Jared estava bem. —Tudo bem.

O detetive apanhou o celular e saiu. Lockhart já ia saindo logo atrás dele.

—Dr. Lockhart, pode me fazer um favor? —Lockhart o olhou cheio de dúvidas, mas o detetive também parara para ouvir o pedido.

—Claro, Ackles...

—Se estiver tudo bem, peça ao Morrison para dar uma passadinha aqui, sim?

—Claro. —Lockhart sorriu aliviado. Não era nada que comprometesse o bom nome de seu hospital.

Jensen rezou para que Morrison chegasse a sua sala antes de Jared sair do hospital.

_**Don't ever feel that you're alone—** Nunca sinta que você está sozinha_

_**I'll never let you down, I'll never leave you dry—** Eu nunca te decepcionarei, eu nunca te deixarei amarga/seca_

_**Don't fall apart, don't let it go —** Não se despedace, não o deixe partir_

_**Carry the notion, carry the notion back to me, to me**...— Traga o pensamento, traga o pensamento de volta para mim, para mim..._

Jared finalmente conseguiu apanhar o celular, mas ali estava sem sinal. Amaldiçoou sua operadora por isso. Rastejou até encontrar um amplo salão em reforma. O prédio ao lado do hospital. Com o canivete de Jensen começou a desparafusar a tampa. Era uma corrida contra o tempo e parecia que quanto mais rápido ele ia mais difícil ficava abrir a maldita tampa. Por fim conseguiu. Enfiou-se pela abertura e caiu sobre uma pilha de sacos de cimento. Ainda teve o cuidado de fechar a entrada de ar de novo. Só depois correu para a rua em busca de sinal.

—Alô, Jensen?! —Nenhuma palavra do outro lado da linha. —Jensen, pelo amor de Deus, responde! —Nenhuma resposta. —Jensen, por favor! —Já ia desligar e tentar de novo quando ouviu uma resposta.

—Dr. Padalecki? —Era a voz do detetive Kane. —Que surpresa ouvir sua voz! — Aquele tom debochado de Kane fez Jared estremecer. —Eu estava mesmo procurando-o, doutor... Onde está? Fui a sua casa e sua esposa disse que você tinha ido dar uma voltinha de carro. Aí encontrei seu carro há uns três quarteirões do hospital onde trabalha... Você está por aqui, doutor?

Jared engoliu em seco. Estava ferrado e Jensen talvez estivesse em perigo. O que faria?

[Digite texto]


	16. Chapter 16

_**Everthing — Alanis Morissette**_

I

—Cadê o Jensen? —Jared estava nervoso. Cada minuto era precioso.

—Não respondeu a minha pergunta, doutor?

—Onde - está - o - Jensen? —Repetiu a pergunta lentamente.

—Assim não dá para conversar, doutor...

—Olha, vamos fazer um acordo.

—Estou ouvindo.

—Você segura o Jensen aí no hospital, sob suas vistas e eu vou me encontrar com você.

—Vai se entregar? —Kane parecia surpreso.

—Me entregar? Não sei do que está falando. Apenas segure o Jensen aí. —Desligou. Se Kane estava achando que pegá-lo ia ser tão fácil, estava enganado. Antes de acusá-lo pela morte de O'brien, ele teria que ter provas contra ele. Provas concretas. No momento, tudo o que importava era manter Jensen seguro.

II

Jensen esperava Morrison. Sua aflição era tão grande que Jensen se perguntou se, ao menos, seria capaz de pedir ao outro o que precisava. Imaginava que todos os telefones do hospital estivessem grampeadas. Talvez, não. Mas era melhor não arriscar. Quando Morrison entrou na sala, ele quase o agarrou.

—Seu celular! —Disse Jensen já estendendo a mão para o subordinado — Me empreste, por favor! —Era mais uma ordem que um pedido.

—Claro. —Morrison enfiou a mão no bolso e dali tirou o celular. Jensen, na mesma hora, o tirou da mão do homem.

—É só por um minuto. —Disse ligando para Jared. Chamou até desligar. Jensen tentou mais três vezes e nada. —Droga!

—Que tal deixar uma mensagem? —Morrison sugeriu.

—É, uma mensagem. —Jensen estalou os dedos. Uma mensagem era a solução. Escreveu a seguinte mensagem: "A polícia sabe que seu carro está por aqui. Não volte para ele e encontre um álibi. Se não conseguir, vou contar que estávamos juntos." Assim que a mensagem foi enviada, Jensen teve o cuidado de apagá-la do celular de Morrison. Não era o tipo de informação que ele queria que escapasse. Perfeito. —Ah, valeu, Morrison!

—Sem, problema. —O homem disse. —Ah, O Lockhart mandou avisar que a polícia está fazendo uma busca em seu carro.

—No meu carro? Por que isso? —Jensen estranhou.

—Não sei. Só estou passando o recado. —Morrison deu de ombros. —Ele só mandou avisar. E parece que vai demorar...

—Legal! Vai ser um barato tentar pegar um táxi com a imprensa toda aí fora...

—Se quiser, posso te dar uma carona.

—Mesmo? —Jensen sempre se espantava com a gentileza de Morrison. O homem era tão fechado que era fácil pensar nele como alguém anti-social ou mesmo grosseiro. Muitos diziam que ele ara assim, mas com Jensen, Morrison sempre era gentil. —Então, vamos indo, né?

Os dois saíram rumo ao estacionamento. Poucos minutos após saírem, o detetive Kane e Lockhart entraram na sala.

—Cadê o Ackles? —O detetive perguntou.

—Não sei. —Lockhart olhava para a sala vazia com total incredulidade— E eu disse ao Morrison para mandá-lo esperar aqui...

III

Dois políciais vigiavam o carro de Jared. De longe ele os viu parados ao lado do automóvel. Não havia a menor possibilidade de pegar o carro escondido. Jared, então, respirou fundo e seguiu em direção ao carro e aos políciais.

—Boa tarde! —Cumprimentou. —Esse carro é meu. Será que há algum problema com ele?

—Doutor Padalecki? —Um polícial perguntou.

—Sim, sou eu... —Jared colocou um pacote de livros em cima do capô do carro. —Algum problema?

—Se importa em responder algumas perguntas?

—Não. Pode perguntar.

—Onde o senhor estava?

—Na livraria Sebo Bessy Sinn.

— Desde que saiu de sua casa? —A um sinal afirmativo de Jared o polícial continuou — O tempo todo? Alguém te viu lá?

—A dona da livraria, Bessy. —Jared disse com tranqüilidade. Bessy era uma senhora de mais de oitenta anos que tomava conta da livraria com os dois netos. A livraria era enorme e havia pequenas salinhas para leitores freqüentes como ele estudarem os livros que iriam adquirir. Jared pedira por uma dessas salinhas. Sabia que uma vez lá, não seria incomodado. Assim que Bessy se afastou para atender outro cliente, Jared saiu da loja pela porta dos fundos e correu para o hospital. A não ser que alguém o tivesse visto pelas ruas, o que ele duvidava, havia escolhido as ruas mais desertas, a polícia não tinha provas contra ele.

Ele reparou na troca de olhares dos políciais e viu um deles se afastar para ir averiguar sua história.

—Se não se importam, o detetive Kane me pediu para ir até o hospital — Disse com uma expressão despreocupada.

—Ok. Pode ir no seu carro. Nós vamos acompanhá-lo na viatura.

—Ok. —Jared disse. Só esperava que Kane tivesse segurado Jensen no hospital.

IV

O barman sinalizou para os homens no carro. Maik e Georg, então, saíram do veículo e entraram no bar. O barman apontou uma mulher sentada a uma mesinha ao fundo. Os dois se aproximaram dela.

—Suzan Grey? — Maik perguntou. A mulher balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

—Eu sou Maik Wink e esse é Georg Reiman. Podemos conversar com você por um minuto?

—Vocês são os caras dos quais o Luigi falou? —Com um movimento de cabeça ela apontou para o barman.

—Sim, somos nós. —Georg foi logo se sentando. Seu meio irmão lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas Georg o ignorou. —Queremos que nos diga quem você viu saindo daqui com o Ackles.

—O tal médico que aparece toda hora na TV... —Ela disse sugando pelo canudinho um pouco do seu drink.

—Você viu o rosto do homem que saiu com ele? —Maik também se sentou.

—Talvez... —Disse a mulher com descaso. —Mas por que eu diria a vocês se não disse nem para a polícia?

—O que você quer? —Georg era direto. Estava cansado de joguinhos. A liberdade de seu amigo estava em jogo. —De quanto estamos falando?

—Eu pareço precisar de dinheiro? —A mulher sorriu. Georg reparou nos brincos, nos anéis, nas pulseiras e no colar caro. Ela parecia ser bem rica.

—O que você quer, então? —Georg, completamente confuso, olhou para ela e a viu sorrir mais ainda.

—Vejamos... —Ela começou a brincar com o canudo.

V

Jensen estava entretido em suas preocupações. Tanto que nem viu quando o carro de O'brien saiu da avenida que os levaria para sua casa e pegou uma avenida que os tiraria da cidade. Só reparou que havia alguma coisa errada quando seu olhar foi atraído para as crianças barulhentas de um ônibus de viagem que seguia ao lado do carro.

—Morrison... —Jensen olhou para os dois lados da estrada e percebeu que já estava na Interestadual. —Para onde está me levando?

—Desculpe, Dr. Ackles. —Disse Morrison sem olhar para ele. —Parece que o assassino que está matando nossa equipe continua a solta. Eu só pensei em te levar para um lugar seguro. Só até a polícia apanhar o assassino.

—Morrison... —Jensen disse lentamente tentando controlar a raiva que ia subindo em seu peito. —Dê meia volta.

—Não posso fazer isso. —Morrison continuava sem olhar para ele.

—Ótimo! Então, pare o carro. Eu desço.

—Não posso fazer isso.

—Morrison, você sabe que isso é seqüestro, não sabe?

—Não é seqüestro. —Morrison olhou para ele e Jensen viu em seus olhos uma preocupação real. — Eu... estou assustado. —Morrison voltou seu olhar para a estrada. —A Flores foi morta na nossa sala de reuniões e o O'brien foi morto no estacionamento quando ia embora. Seja lá quem for o assassino, ele está interessado na nossa equipe. Se eu simplesmente fugisse, te deixasse para trás, e algo te acontecesse... Eu iria me sentir culpado para sempre.

—Morrison... —A raiva que Jensen vinha sentindo diminuiu.

—Olha, é só por um tempo. Juro. Se a polícia não pegar o assassino hoje, a gente volta amanhã e pede proteção polícial.

—Mas a gente não podia ter feito isso hoje mesmo?

—Não, Dr. Ackles. O assassino não sabe que fugimos, certo? —Morrison lhe lançou um olhar um pouco confiante. —Enquanto ele não souber que fugimos, ele ainda pode dar algum vacilo procurando por nós e aí a polícia pode pegá-lo.

—Bom... Faz um pouco de sentido. —Jensen pensou sobre o assunto. O assassino não sabia que eles não estavam no hospital. Talvez ele desse algum vacilo. —Mas, Morrison, eu preciso avisar a uma pessoa... Se essa pessoa não souber que eu estou bem, ela pode fazer uma besteira.

—Sem problema. —Disse Morrison apanhando o celular e passando para Jensen.

—Ah, droga! —Jensen devolveu o celular — Sem sinal...

—A gente chega em uns minutinhos, doutor Ackles. O senhor liga de lá.

—Ok. —Jensen concordou desanimado. —Mas para onde a gente está indo?

—Para um hotel de um amigo meu. Está em reforma, por isso está fechado, mas tem uns quartos bons que a gente pode usar...

—Certo. —Jensen procurou relaxar. Mandara a mensagem, mas mesmo se não tivesse feito isso, Jared era esperto. Duvidava que ele fosse pego tão fácil. E se Jared era o suspeito, isso significava que a polícia ficaria de olho nele. Sendo assim, havia poucas chances do assassino se aproximar dele. Era só uma questão de tempo até a polícia encontrar o verdadeiro assassino. Só queria ter conseguido avisar Jared, Maik e Georg. Mas assim que chegasse ao hotel, ligaria para eles.

VI

Jared desceu do carro e foi imediatamente cercado por uma multidão de repórteres. Os políciais que o haviam escoltado se apressaram em fazer um cordão de isolamento para que ele pudesse passar. Assim que entrou no saguão de espera, avistou Kane esperando por ele. Lockhart estava um pouco mais adiante conversando no celular.

—Cadê o Jensen? —Perguntou olhando de Lockhart que o cumprimentou com um leve menear de cabeça para Kane que tinha as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

—Depois que você ligou, eu tentei encontrá-lo, mas ele sumiu. —Kane disse meio sem jeito — Parece que ele saiu no carro de Morrison, mas ao que parece, não foi para casa.

—Morrison? —Jared estranhou. —Kane, precisa encontrá-lo. Acho que ele pode estar correndo perigo.

—Perigo? —Kane o olhou cheio de desconfiança — Que tipo de perigo, Dr. Padalecki?

VII

Já era noite quando chegaram. O hotel tinha o aspecto de um velho casarão mal assombrado. Ainda mais por que, ao que tudo indicava, a reforma havia parado bem no inicio. As paredes haviam sido lixadas e havia andaimes e escadas por todos os lados. Os moveis estavam cobertos com lençóis outrora brancos, mas agora, tão encardidos que poderiam se passar por cinza facilmente.

—É aqui? —Jensen perguntou sem disfarçar a sua incredulidade e desagrado.

—É. —Morrison olhou ao redor. —Eu realmente esperava que aqui estivesse melhor... Espere aqui, doutor. Vou ver como estão os quartos, ok?

—Ok. —Jensen não tinha mesmo a menor vontade de sair trançando pelo hotel. A aparência do lugar dava a impressão de que tudo iria desmoronar a qualquer momento. Olhou a redor e descobriu as coisas de Morrison no chão. Ele havia trazido uma bolsa de viajem e só agora Jensen reparava que aquilo era meio estranho. Afinal, se Morrison tomara a decisão de fugir após a morte de O'brien, por que ele já estava preparado?

Jensen, então, abaixou-se e abriu a bolsa. Ali estavam roupas, produtos de higiene pessoal e duas coisas que fizeram Jensen se perguntar quais seriam as verdadeiras intenções do homem: uma caixa de camisinhas e um tubo de lubrificante. "Merda!" Exclamou baixinho. Fuçando um pouco mais as coisas do homem, encontrou um passaporte. Abriu e leu: Arnold T. Morrison. "Merda!"

—O que está fazendo, doutor? —Jensen se levantou na mesma hora. Morrison estava parado atrás dele.

VIII

Georg e Maik esperavam para ver o que a mulher queria. Não faziam idéia do que ela poderia querer. Ela era rica e bonita. Provavelmente ela não precisava agir daquela forma para conseguir companhia masculina.

—Então, — Georg pressionou. —Vai dizer o que quer ou não? Não temos a noite toda. —Maik olhou para ele. Georg sempre fora o mais calmo dos dois, mas às vezes seu humor mudava. Assim como o próprio Maik, Georg tinha um sexto sentido impressionante. Se ele estava agindo daquela forma, era por que estava sentindo que Jared ou Jensen estava correndo perigo.

—Bem... —Pelo tom de voz da mulher, ela pretendia enrolar mais um pouco, contudo seu telefone celular tocou. —Vocês me dão licença? —Ela levantou-se e se afastou para atender a ligação.

—O que essa mulher quer?! —Maik batia na mesa com as pontas dos dedos.

—Acho que ela só quer nos enrolar. —Georg disse — Se bobear ela não sabe de nada.

A mulher voltou sorrindo e se sentou.

—Então, onde estávamos? —Perguntou com tranqüilidade.

—Estávamos em:"o que você quer pela informação?" —Georg disse entre dentes.

—Ah, é! Pois é... Eu só estava brincando. —Sorriu mostrando os dentes perfeitos como um colar de perolas brancas — Eu vou dizer quem eu vi com o tal médico.

—É mesmo? —Maik se espantou. Ele e o irmão trocaram olhares — Então, quem foi?

—Era um homem alto, um e noventa e poucos, corpo bem definido, moreno, olhos bonitos...

—... —Georg prendeu a respiração. A mulher estava descrevendo Jared?— Você pode me dizer se era esse homem? —Colocou sobre a mesa uma foto de Jared cercado pela equipe de neurocirurgiões.

—Esse mesmo. —Ela disse. — Esse aqui. Seu dedo de unhas grandes e vermelhas bateu de leve sobre o rosto de um homem carrancudo ao lado de Jared.

—Mas quem é esse? —Maik perguntou.

—Acho que é... —Georg procurou na memória a informação que Jared lhe passara quando lhe entregou a fotografia. —Morrison.

—Temos que avisar ao Jensen e ao Jared. —Maik disse já se levantando e apanhando o celular do bolso.

—Isso que nos disse... —Georg olhava para a mulher — Pode confirmar para a polícia?

—Claro. —Ela sorriu e passou um cartão para ele. —Esse é o meu número. É só me ligarem.

—Obrigado. —Ele saiu do bar e encontrou Maik em pé junto ao carro.

—Georg, o Jensen não atende. —Maik estava nervoso.

—Tente o Jared.

—Ok.

[Digite texto]


	17. Chapter 17

_**How You Remind Me **_

I

—Como você pode deixá-lo sair debaixo de sua vista?! —Jared andava de um lado para o outro. —Pensei que tivéssemos um acordo?

—E tínhamos, mas não deu... —Kane se encolheu. —Mas agora você vai me contar ou não sobre essa história do Ackles está em perigo?

—Vou, mas... —O celular vibrou em seu bolso. —Um minuto. —Pediu ao ver que quem ligava era Maik. Afastou-se um pouco e atendeu. —Diga, Maik...

—Jay, eu descobri quem ficou com o Jen naquela noite.

—O quê? —Jared sabia que Maik e o irmão estavam tentando reunir provas para inocentá-lo, mas não imaginou que fossem realmente conseguir alguma coisa. —Quem?

—O tal de Morrison.

—Morrison?

—É, cara. Encontramos uma mulher que o viu saindo com o Ackles. O Georg mostrou a ela aquela fotografia que você mandou para ele e ela apontou para o Morrison.

—Eu não acredito. —Jared passou a mão pela testa enxugando o suor que começava a se formar ali. —O Jensen sumiu do hospital. Parece que ele saiu de carro com o Morrison, mas ninguém sabe deles.

—Você acha que foi o Morrison que matou a Flores?

—Não sei, mas não foi só a Flores que morreu. O O´brien acabou de ser assassinado também.

—Mein Gott! Você acha que o Jen está correndo perigo? Acha que esse cara pode fazer mal a ele?

—Eu não sei. —O olhar de Jared recaia sobre Lockhart conversando com Kane. — Agora, eu já não sei de mais nada...

II

—Eu... Estava procurando... —Por alguma razão, Jensen estava reparando, só agora, que Morrison era quase tão alto quanto Jared e ele tinha uns braços fortes também.

—Procurando o quê?

—Fotos. —Jensen teve um estalo. — Fotos de família. Você é casado, não é? Eu fiquei curioso para ver...

—Eu já resolvi esse problema. —Morrison disse se aproximando de Jensen. —Eu disse que resolveria e resolvi.

—... —Jensen abriu a boca, mas não encontrou o que dizer.

—Vem. —O homem se aproximou de Jensen — Tem um telefone lá em cima.

—É...?

—É. O senhor não queria ligar para alguém?

—É.

Morrison apontou a escada indicando que Jensen deveria subir na frente. Jensen foi. Estava pensando no que fazer. Tinha quase certeza de que fora Morrison o cara do bar, mas não era certeza total. E mesmo que ele fosse o cara do bar isso não fazia dele o assassino. Mesmo por que ele parecera muito sincero no carro quando dissera estar assustado. Olhou para trás. Morrison vinha a uns dois passos. Estava carregando a bolsa de viajem.

—O primeiro quarto à direita. —Morrison disse quando ambos alcançaram o topo da escada.

Jensen olhou ao redor. Estava escuro. Ele mal podia ver o contorno dos objetos no longo corredor. Mesmo assim ele seguiu em direção ao quarto indicado. Abriu a porta e reparou que aquele quarto estava impecavelmente limpo e bem arrumado. O tapete no chão parecia novo, o lençol na enorme cama de casal estava bem passado. Nos criados não se via nada de poeira e havia uma agradável luz fluorescente ali. O telefone ficava a esquerda da cama. Jensen já se preparava para ir até ele, quando o aparelho começou a tocar. Jensen olhou para Morrison que já havia largado a bolsa no chão e ia em direção ao telefone.

—Só um minuto...

—Ok.

Jensen começou a analisar suas opções. Morrison era grande e forte, mas ele não era nenhuma donzela indefesa. Além disso, ele sempre podia fugir. Tinha visto Morrison trancando a porta quando entraram, mas ele deixara as chaves sob um móvel na entrada. O problema seria mesmo sair daquela estrada. As chaves do carro estavam no bolso do homem e àquela hora ele só conseguiria uma carona com muita sorte.

—Não esperava que me ligasse aqui. —Ouviu Morrison dizendo. —Não... Não tem nada errado. Está tudo bem. Olha, amanhã bem cedinho tudo já estará resolvido. Sim... Exatamente. —Morrison olhou para Jensen — Eu vim aqui para isso. Não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar. Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, eu agradeço. Tchau!

Morrison desligou o telefone. Jensen estava nervoso. Olhando para Morrison, ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que o homem fosse um assassino. Talvez não fosse mesmo, mas como ele saberia.

—Quem era...? —Perguntou.

—Alguém sem importância. —Morrison afastou-se do telefone — Pode fazer sua ligação.

—Certo. —Jensen se aproximou do telefone, mas não sabia para quem ligar. Para Jared ou para a polícia. De qualquer forma, Morrison estava perto dele. Não tinha como falar o que queria.

—Não vai ligar?

—Vou. É só que...

—Talvez... —Morrison se aproximou dele. —Talvez você devesse ligar mais tarde. —Sugeriu enquanto avançava lentamente em direção a Jensen. Jensen recuou até bater na cama, onde se sentou. —Tem muitas coisas que quero conversar com você essa noite...

—É? —Jensen se perguntou se atacar primeiro e perguntar depois seria uma boa opção. —Quero ir embora daqui.

—O quê?

—Aqui me assusta.

Morrison sentou ao lado de Jensen.

—Não precisa ter medo. —O homem disse. —Nem desse lugar... nem de mim... —O homem se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas Jensen virou o rosto. Morrison se recompôs lentamente. —É o Padalecki?

—Morrison, eu e o Jay...

—São irmãos. —Ele disse como se isso encerrasse o assunto. —Não vê que não tem futuro, doutor? Além disso, ele é um galinha. Só te faria sofrer...

—...—Jensen estava com medo. O tempo todo, Morrison mantinha uma mão dentro do bolso do casaco e Jensen não sabia o que tinha ali. Seria um bisturi? O mesmo bisturi usado para matar Flores? —Não se aproxime! —Avisou ao vê-lo se inclinar para o seu lado de novo.

—Não vou machucá-lo. —Ele afirmou — Não entende que fiz tudo isso por você? Eu destruí a vida de duas pessoas muito importantes para mim por sua causa... Para poder ficar com você...

Jensen se levantou assim que o ouviu dizer que destruira a vida de duas pessoas. Então, era verdade. Morrison havia matado Flores e O'brien e agora estava prestes a matá-lo também. Jensen olhou para a porta aberta.

—Aonde vai?

—Embora! —Quando já ia alcançando a porta sentiu-o puxar seu braço.

—Não. Não depois de tudo o que eu fiz por nós dois. —Morrison disse — Você vai ao menos me ouvir. Você vai ao menos...

Morrison já ia puxando algo do bolso. Desesperado, Jensen pegou o abajur que ficava sobre o criado junto à porta e bateu com ele na cabeça do homem. Morrison gemeu e tombou para trás. Jensen correu para fora do quarto. A escuridão no corredor parecia ainda pior, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu encontrar as escadas. Já estava descendo quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Começou a correr mais rápido, mas seu pé se enroscou no carpete frouxo da escada e ele caiu rolando pelo menos sete degraus.

III

Kane se aproximou de Jared assim que viu esse guardar o celular no bolso.

—E, então? —Quis saber.

—Acho... Acho que o Jensen está em perigo.

—Isso o senhor já disse, doutor. —Kane estava impaciente. —Se não tiver nada de novo para me contar eu vou me reunir aos meus homens na busca pelo Ackles e pelo Morrison.

—O problema é justamente o Morrison. —Jared disse — Meus amigos que vieram da Alemanha andaram investigando e descobriram uma testemunha ocular que viu Morrison levando o Jensen do bar naquela noite.

—O quê? —Kane parecia desconcertado — Morrison? Mas onde está a testemunha.

—Ela está naquele bar, mas eu vou te passar o número dela. —Jared passou o número. Kane chamou um polícial e o mandou averiguar as informações. —Agora, será que dá para mandar alguém atrás do Jensen. Se o Morrison for o assassino, o Jen está em perigo.

—E você acha que eu já não estou procurando por eles? —Kane se afastou de Jared e foi até Lockhart. —Me diga, qual o nome do meio de Morrison?

—Nome do meio? —Lockhart pareceu confuso, mas depois de pensar por um instante respondeu — Se não me engano, é Tadeu, mas acho que o apelido dele na faculdade era Ted.

—Ah... —Kane balançou a cabeça. Como pudera deixar isso passar? Estava tão convencido de que Padalecki era o assassino que nem se preocupara em investigar os outros membros da equipe de Ackles.

—Qual a relevância dessa informação? —Lockhart quis saber.

—Acho... Acho que Morrison pode ser o assassino.

—Morrison...? Mas ele não está com o Ackles?

—Está sim.

—Então, Ackles está em perigo! —Disse Lockhart. —Faça alguma coisa!

—E você acha que eu não estou fazendo?

Kane se afastou de Lockhart. Como se não bastasse Padalecki, também tinha Lockhart para pressioná-lo ainda mais. Se Ackles fosse assassinado pela sua insistência em encontrar provas para incriminar Padalecki, sua carreira estaria arruinada. Tinha que encontrá-lo. O detetive estava tão envolvido em seus temores e Jared nos dele, que ambos não repararam que Lockhart se afastou dos dois.

IV

A perna doía e Jensen teve certeza de que ela estava torcida. Com dificuldade se afastou do pé da escada.

—Jensen! —Ouviu Morrison gritar — Você está bem?!

O ouviu descendo as escadas com cuidado. O mais silenciosamente possível, Jensen se arrastou para debaixo de uma mesa coberta por um lençol.

—Jensen, você se machucou, não foi? —Morrison olhava para todos os lados em busca de Jensen. —Eu entendo que você está assustado, mas esse tipo de atitude não vai ajudar em nada.

Jensen continuou em silêncio. Ouviu o som de panos serem arrancados de cima dos moveis. Logo chegaria a vez da mesa e Morrison o descobriria ali. Se ao menos conseguisse encontrar as chaves. Com cuidado ele começou se arrastar até a saída. O som dos panos sendo arrancados continuava.

—Jensen, isso é ridículo! Eu não vou te machucar. Apesar de você ter me acertado com um abajur... Olha, por que você não aparece, a gente conversa e resolve esse mal entendido?

Jensen já estava bem perto da entrada. Se alcançasse a mesinha onde Morrison colocara as chaves do hotel... Esperou o som dos passos de Morrison se afastar para continuar se arrastando. Alcançou a mesa e, sem ter como se levantar, esticou o braço e tateou sobre a mesa, mas não encontrou nada.

—Procurando por isso?

Jensen sentiu seu sangue gelar. Conhecia aquela voz. Durante muito tempo tivera pesadelos com ela.

—Ulrike...

—Oi, Ackles... —Ela sussurrou. Jensen reparou que ela não parecia querer chamar a atenção de Morrison. Pensou em gritar pelo homem, mas o objeto que ele sentiu contra a sua testa o fez ficar mudo. —Grite e eu estouro seus miolos. —Ela sussurrou docemente destravando a arma.

V

Jared estava andando de um lado para o outro, completamente enlouquecido quando se lembrou de algo. Morrison havia ligado para ele. Jared não atendera. Estava preocupado demais com Jensen para falar com o homem, mas agora que sabia que Jensen estava com ele... Apanhou o celular e viu que havia uma mensagem do homem. Abriu e leu. Com certeza, a mensagem havia sido enviada por Jensen. Sem pensar duas vezes ligou para Morrison, mas recebeu a mensagem que o número se encontrava desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. Já ia ligar de novo quando Kane se aproximou com dois políciais.

—Encontrou o Jensen? —Perguntou cheio de esperança.

—Não. Mas descobri algo interessante. —Disse Kane.

—O quê?

—Algemem o suspeito. —Os políciais avançaram e, sem nenhuma gentileza, forçaram Jared a colocar as mãos para trás. Um instante depois, Jared estava algemado.

—Mas o que significa isso?

—Meus homens conversaram com Suzan Grey e ela confirmou que foi o senhor que ela viu saindo com o Ackles.

—O quê?! —Jared riu de nervosismo — Não foi isso que ela disse aos meus amigos.

—Por que eles a ameaçaram. Mas não se preocupe. Eles estão esperando por você na delegacia...

—Mas isso é um absurdo! —Jared balançou a cabeça incrédulo. Havia caído em uma armadilha. Para piorar envolvera Maik e Georg também.

—Sabe, Padalecki, ainda tem mais... —Kane disse — Parece que você não esteve o tempo todo na livraria da Bessy. As câmeras de segurança do hospital te filmaram entrando pelos fundos. E pelo horário que entrou e pelo horário que voltou para o seu carro, acho que teve tempo suficiente para matar O'brien. Só não sei explicar como você saiu... —Kane o olhava com curiosidade. —Tem algo a dizer?

—Quero o meu advogado. —Jared percebeu que estava encrencado. O pior era que, agora que as suspeitas voltaram para ele, Jensen estaria correndo ainda mais perigo. Afinal, se Kane não acreditava que Morrison poderia ser o assassino, ele jamais levaria a busca por Jensen tão a sério quanto antes.

VI

Jensen, ameaçado pela arma de fogo na mão da mulher, seguiu mancando com ela em silêncio até a saída. Era raro nevar em Los Angeles, mas naquele fim de ano já havia nevado mais do que nos últimos três anos e Jensen via tudo branco à frente. Havia um carro parado ao lado do de Morrison. Ulrike o abraçou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—Você não sabe o tanto que eu esperei por esse momento... Cada dia que eu passei naquele hospital psiquiátrico foi um dia planejando um jeito de libertar o Jay de você...

—Da última vez, você tentou matá-lo. —Jensen a lembrou.

—Foi um erro. —A voz dela tremeu — Eu devia ter percebido que você era o problema e não ele. Se eu tivesse te matado o Jay estaria comigo hoje... É tudo culpa sua, Ackles. Se você não existisse, eu e o Jay teríamos sido felizes...

—Ulrike, acho que você está fazendo tudo errado. —Jensen suava frio. O cano gelado da arma se encostava a sua nuca. —Cometendo esses assassinatos você só está complicando o Jay. Ele é o principal suspeito dos assassinatos que você cometeu...

—Que assassinatos? —Ela perguntou. Jensen sentiu seu peito apertar. Não havia sido ela?

[Digite texto]


	18. Chapter 18

_**Zombies: The Cranberries**_

I

—Entre no carro, amorzinho... —Jensen começou a escorregar para o banco do carona quando ouviu.

—Largue a arma! —Era a voz de Morrison. Ulrike se virou rapidamente. Jensen olhou para trás dela e viu o homem parado com uma arma apontada para a cabeça dela.

— Entschuldigte mich... —Ela disse com seu sotaque carregado — Eu o vi primeiro.

—Desculpe, moça... —Morrison disse se aproximando lentamente. A arma apontada para cabeça dela, os olhos indo da ponta de sua arma até a ponta da arma dela. —Mas sequestro nesse país é crime.

—E o que você estava fazendo com ele lá dentro se chama o que mesmo?

—Eu o estava salvando. —Morrison disse num tom ofendido — Mas isso não é da sua conta. Solte a arma e deixe o Jensen ir.

—Nem morta! —Ulrike atirou, mas errou. Jensen havia se atirado contra as costas dela no momento exato que ela atirava. Ele tentou tomar a arma, mas Ulrike era uma mulher enorme e forte. Para piorar, sua perna torcida não ajudava muito. Os dois rolaram pela neve. Com um chute ela jogou Jensen para longe e já mirava contra ele quando um segundo tiro foi disparado. Morrison parecia ter uma pontaria melhor. Um único tiro e a mulher caiu para trás batendo contra a lateral do carro. Jensen continuou onde estava, deitado com as costas no chão olhando o corpo de Ulrike que deslizava até bater na neve e tingia de sangue o inverno gelado. Quando pensou em se levantar, sentiu as mãos de Morrison o puxando e o colocando de pé.

—Tudo bem? —O homem perguntou. Jensen o olhou aflito. A arma continuava em uma das mãos. Ele podia ter ficado grato por se livrar de Ulrike, mas se não fora a mulher quem matara Flores e O'brien, então só restava um suspeito. —Acho que precisamos conversar... Lá dentro.

II

Jared estava sendo conduzido a viatura que o levaria a delegacia. Seu coração batia a mil. Jensen estava em perigo. Ele sentia isso. Tinha que haver um jeito de salvá-lo. Logo seria tarde demais. Contudo, ele não via como se livrar dos políciais, nem de Kane, a não ser que...

—Kane! —Jared chamou parando no meio do caminho entre a saída dos fundos e a viatura.

—Que foi, doutor? —Kane parecia despreocupado. Era como se achasse que tinha resolvido o caso.

—Vamos fazer um acordo. —Propôs.

—Mais um, doutor?

—Levando em consideração que você não cumpriu com a sua parte no primeiro acordo, acho que me deve isso...

—Não dê uma de engraçadinho, Padalecki. —Kane se aproximou dele— O tempo todo você queria me enganar. Aquele papo do Ackles estar em perigo...

—É a mais pura verdade. —Jared afirmou — Prova disso é que eu vou dizer toda a verdade na delegacia se me ajudar a salvá-lo.

—Vai confessar? —Kane estava desconfiado.

—Ouça, Morrison tem um amigo dono de um hotel fora da cidade... Acho que se ele fosse levar o Jensen para algum lugar seria ali. —Jared disse.

Agora que pensava com calma, tudo fazia sentido. Morrison já havia pedido o divorcio a esposa há algum tempo. Na verdade, pouco depois de Jensen vir para Losangeles, mas só pegara mesmo no pé da esposa para que ela assinasse os papeís a partir do dia que Flores foi assassinada. Jared se lembrava de tê-lo ouvido discutindo com ela pelo celular e dizendo que as coisas haviam mudado e que ele precisava que ela assinasse os papéis o mais rápido possível. Morrison tinha um filho de quinze anos com o qual já não se dava muito bem, mas pelo pouco que deixara escapar nos últimos dias, a situação entre eles ficara insuportável quando o garoto descobrira por quem o pai era apaixonado. Então, tudo se encaixava.

Provavelmente ele matara Flores por que a vira cantando Jensen e matara O'brien por que esse estava ameaçando a carreira dele. Morrison era um doente. Era fácil imáginá-lo se apaixonando por Jensen a primeira vista e fazendo tudo para ficar com ele, até se aproveitar de uma bebedeira dele para enrabá-lo num motel.

Quando pensava em Morrison e Jensen na cama, Jared sentia vontade de matar o homem. Como aquele louco ousara pôr as mãos em Jensen? Relatou ao detetive tudo o que sabia sobre o colega de equipe e pontuou suas suspeitas.

—Sei não, doutor... —Kane continuava desconfiado.

—Olha, você me desalgema e me manda com uns dois políciais ao tal hotel. —Jared propôs com jeitinho — Enquanto isso você pode ir até a casa do Morrison e conversar com a familia dele. A mulher e o filho confirmarão que ele é obcecado pelo Jensen.

—Vamos fazer melhor, Padalecki. Nós dois vamos à casa do Morrison e se a familia dele confirmar a sua história, nós vamos ao tal hotel.

—Mas aí pode ser tarde demais! —Jared queixou-se.

—É pegar ou largar... —Kane cantarolou feliz por ver Jared desesperado.

Jared não via outra opção. Estava tão convencido de que era Morrison, devido ás circunstâncias, que nem se lembrava mais da conversara que ouvira quando tentava escapar do hospital.

III

Jensen voltou a se sentar sobre a cama do único quarto iluminado do hotel. Morrison colocara a arma no cós da calça. Jensen o observava cheio de apreensão enquanto ele tirava as coisas da bolsa de viajem. A primeira coisa que ele tirou foi o lubrificante e o colocou na cama, ao lado de Jensen, com uma piscadinha meio sacana. Depois, ele apanhou a caixinha de camisinhas.

—Se estiver um pouco nervoso... —Ele parecia meio sem jeito — Pode beber um copo...

Jensen olhou para o criado ao lado da cama. Havia um vidro de Whisky ali e dois copos. Apanhou um, encheu-o e o esvaziou na mesma hora. Era seu Whisky favorito, mas mesmo assim não o fizera se sentir melhor. Estava prestes a ser morto ou abusado por Morrison. Talvez abusado e depois morto... Não sabia. O fato era que não queria mesmo estar ali naquela situação.

—Aquela mulher... Ela era completamente louca. —Morrison disse enquanto despia o paletó e afrouxava a gravata— Acho que a nevasca deve ter danificado as linhas telefônicas... O telefone está mudo. Quando voltar a funcionar, eu vou chamar a polícia.

Morrison o olhava com um brilho nervoso nos olhos. Parecia um homem diante das portas do paraíso. Jensen guardou silêncio. Estava assustado.

—Vou ter cuidado com sua perna. —Morrison havia enfaixado cuidadosamente a perna torcida e praticamente carregara Jensen até o quarto. —Vai ser bem gostoso...

Jensen sentiu um frio subir-lhe pela espinha ao ouvir o sussurro de Morrison um pouco antes do homem se sentar ao seu lado. Morrison pôs a mão em seu peito e empurrou até que suas costas bateram contra a cama. Jensen tremia levemente.

—Desculpe, querido... —Morrison disse enquanto subia sobre ele — O aquecedor deve estar com defeito, mas... Eu te aqueço.

Jensen não disse nada. Apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou ser beijado. Só havia um jeito de sair dali e o jeito era apanhando a arma no cós da calça de Morrison. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era cooperar um pouquinho até distraí-lo para pegar a arma. Se deixou abraçar e timidamente levou as mãos até seus ombros. Morrison aprofundou o beijo. Seu corpo esmagava o de Jensen que podia sentir sua ereção roçar contra seu quadril. Com cuidado, deslizou as mãos até suas costas. Morrison parecia não se dar conta do perigo. Ele se entregava cada vez mais ao calor do momento. Suas mãos apertavam com força a cintura de Jensen por baixo da camisa, seus lábios devoravam os dele e o homem não parava de sussurrar que o amava, que esperara muito para poder repetir aquele momento. Jensen não entendia nada e nem queria entender. Tudo o que queria era a arma. Suas mãos já estavam alcançando-a, quando ouviu um barulho alto vindo do andar de baixo. Morrison se levantou na mesma hora e apanhou a arma.

—Fique aqui. —Disse enquanto abria a porta quase sem fazer barulho e ia sorrateiramente até o corredor.

Jensen pensou em fugir, mas uma espiada na perna o fez perceber que era impossível fugir dali sem antes dar uma coronhada em Morrison ou dar-lhe um tiro na cabeça, o que pretendia fazer só em último caso. Esperava que, se não fosse a polícia para salvá-lo, que fosse só um rato idiota e que Morrison voltasse logo para ele poder lhe roubar a arma.

[Digite texto]


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Face Of God - H.I.M**_

I

Ouvia vozes vindas do andar de baixo. Morrison parecia estar conversando com alguém. Jensen tentou captar a conversa, mas só ouvia palavras indistintas. Quando pensou que poderia se esgueirar até a porta para ouvir melhor o que diziam, a porta se abriu ruidosamente e Morrison entrou.

– Temos que ir, baby. – Ele disse indo em direção a cama.

– Ir onde? – Jensen perguntou quando o homem o pegou pelo braço e o puxou para fora da cama sem muito cuidado. – Espera, Morrison. Ai, tá machucando... – Ele queixou, mas o homem não parou de puxá-lo.

– Eu sei que está doendo, mas agüente só um pouco... – Disse Morrison ainda o puxando para fora do quarto. – Não temos muito tempo...

Desceram as escadas as pressas. Jensen sentia uma dor torturante. Ainda que não compreendesse a situação atual, não via como não seguir as ordens de Morrison. O homem ainda estava armado. Ainda podia atirar nele a qualquer segundo. Mesmo sentindo que acabaria perdendo a perna, se forçou a seguir ao lado de Morrison que passara um braço em torno de suas costas e o ajudava a descer as escadas. Quando enfim venceram o último degrau, Jensen viu que havia uma fraca luz no salão de entrada. Num olhar mais atento reparou que havia velas aqui e ali. Um segundo olhar mais atento o fez notar uma mesa coberta com um lençol vermelho. Ao lado dessa, uma pequena mesinha com uma maleta com instrumentos cirúrgicos.

Jensen gelou. Então havia sido Morrison mesmo. E pior que constatar que Morrison matara dois membros de sua equipe era compreender que ele próprio seria a próxima vítima. Jensen olhou para o homem. Os olhos de Morrison estavam fixos na mesa. Jensen tremeu levemente. Estava morto.

II

Jared esperava impacientemente que Kane conversasse com a Sra. Morrison. A mulher parecia não saber de nada. Tudo o que dizia era que Morrison pedira divórcio e saíra de casa naquela manhã sem se importar com o que ela ou o filho pensassem.

– Eu não sei o que deu nele. Juro... – A mulher chorou. – De uma hora para outra disse que estava apaixonado por outro homem e que iria nos deixar para ficar com ele.

– Sra. Morrison, – Kane deu um tapinha leve na mão da mulher. – A senhora sabe que homem é esse?

– Bem, ele disse que era o chefe dele... O tal Ackles...

– E quando ele saiu de casa essa manhã disse para onde ia?

– Não. Só disse que ficaria na casa de um amigo até acertar os últimos detalhes com o namorado. – A mulher soluçou. – Arnold disse que o namorado andava estranho por causa das mortes na equipe dele e por causa disso talvez devessem esperar um pouco mais para morarem juntos, mas ele exigia que meu marido se separasse de mim imediatamente. – Ela voltou a cair em prantos. – Ele me trocou por um homem...

Jared sentia pena dela, mas no momento o que mais o angustiava era não ter noticias de Jensen. Não saber onde Morrison estava com ele era muito mais revoltante do que ouvir a mulher dele repetir as mentiras que ouvira do marido. Por que era tudo mentira. Jensen não estava namorando Morrison. Jensen nem sequer sabia que Morrison tinha sentimentos por ele. Morrison devia ser louco para fantasiar daquela forma e contar como se fosse verdade.

Estava distraído ouvindo a conversa de Kane e a Sra. Morrison quando reparou em um menino. Ele estava sentado na escada escutando a conversa que vinha da sala. Jared imaginou que aquele fosse o filho de Morrison e foi até ele.

– E aí, garoto... Tudo bem? – Arriscou um comprimento. O garoto continuou calado. Jared, então, se sentou ao lado dele. – Que barra, hein... Deve ser duro ficar sem o pai...

– É tudo culpa do tal Ackles. – o garoto encarou Jared. – Se não fosse por ele meu pai ainda estaria aqui...

– Não, não... O seu pai e o Jensen Ackles não têm nada um com o outro. Eles não são namorados nem nada... – Jared nem sabia por que estava argumentando com um garoto, mas não gostava de ouvir que Jensen era namorado de Morrison e que era o culpado pelo homem ter largado a família.

– São sim. – O menino olhou feio para Jared. – Eu sei que são. Eu li os e-mails do papai.

– e-mails...? – Jared franziu a sobrancelha. – Que e-mails?

O menino ficou de pé e começou a subir as escadas. Jared ficou um bom tempo parado apenas o observando sumir de vista, mas por fim, foi atrás dele. Quando chegou ao segundo andar reparou a porta aberta de um dos quartos. Entrou e o encontrou lá, sentado diante de um computador, acessando os e-mails do pai.

– Aqui. – Disse o garoto mostrando a pasta de entrada de Morrison repleta de e-mails de Jensen.

– Não pode ser... – Jared tirou o mouse da mão do menino e clicou em um e-mail:

_Querido Arnold,_

_Não vejo a hora de pararmos de fingir. Está difícil seguir dia após dia fingindo não sentir nada por você. O que sinto por você, nem mesmo mil vidas poderá apagar. Sem você, eu me sinto sozinho, vazio... É duro acordar e não te ver ao meu lado. Quando você irá se livrar dos empecilhos para poder ficar comigo? Você sabe que de outra forma, mesmo sofrendo, não ouso ficar ao seu lado. Podermos ficar juntos é um sonho, mas a dura realidade é que você já tem outro alguém e eu não tenho ninguém. Por favor, assim como prometeu, livre-se dos obstáculos no nosso caminho. Não deixe parar de pé nada que possa nos impedir de ficar juntos._

_Amo-te mais que minha própria vida. Lembre-se disso._

_De seu, hoje e sempre, Jen._

O coração de Jared falhou uma batida. Aquele e-mail... Aquele e-mail fora mesmo enviado por Jensen? Pela data do e-mail, isso fora depois dos dois se acertarem e começarem a ficar juntos. Seria possível?

Jared abriu todos os e-mails. Um por um. Não conseguia acreditar totalmente no que lia, mas também não conseguia afastar do peito a insegurança. E se Jensen tivesse mesmo escrito aqueles e-mails? Enquanto cogitava essa possibilidade, outra idéia surgiu: E se Jensen não escreveu esses e-mails? Se Jensen não escreveu, então, quem escreveu?

III

Jensen não pensou duas vezes. Deu um soco bem no meio do rosto de Morrison fazendo-o tombar para trás e, pulando por causa da perna, tentou correr até a saída. Naquele momento, se Morrison tinha uma arma ou não, não fazia muita diferença. Ou era morrer baleado ou era morrer lentamente nas mãos daquele cirurgião psicopata metido a Dexter.

Já estava alcançando a porta quando foi puxado para trás pelas mãos fortes do homem. Jensen gritou e se debateu, mas o homem era forte demais para ele e ainda tinha a vantagem de duas pernas em perfeitas condições enquanto Jensen só podia contar com uma.

Mesmo usando toda a sua força, não pôde impedir Morrison de jogá-lo no chão e imobilizá-lo com seu corpo enorme. Jensen continuou se retorcendo e gritando e xingando. Por fim, Morrison deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Jensen parou de tentar se debater e ficou imóvel esperando que a tortura começasse.

– Mais calmo agora, Jen? – Jensen não respondeu. Seu corpo tremia e seus olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar dos olhos de Morrison. – Eu juro que não consigo te entender... – O homem queixou-se. – Nós esperamos tanto por esse momento e, então, de uma hora para outra você me ataca e tenta fugir. O que está acontecendo?

– Você vai me matar? – Jensen perguntou num fiapo de voz. Os olhos de Morrison se arregalaram, mas logo uma expressão de aborrecimento amenizou o susto.

– Devia, sabe...? Depois de tudo o que fiz para ficarmos juntos... – O homem desviou o olhar. – A vida daqueles dois... Eu arruinei a vida de duas pessoas por sua causa, para ficar com você. – Morrison agora o fitava nos olhos. – Não ouse fazer eu me arrepender...

– Eu só quero ir embora... – Jensen sussurrou.

– E nós vamos, amor. – O tom de voz de Morrison ficou doce e aterrorizantemente confortador. Jensen se perguntou se Morrison também falara com essa doçura com Flores e O'Brien antes de matá-los. – Olha, temos que pegar estrada, baby... Recebi a noticia de que aqui não é seguro, amor. Então, nós iremos para outro lugar, tá?

Dizendo isso Morrison se levantou e puxou Jensen trazendo-o para junto de seu peito. Jensen o abraçou e procurou seus lábios. Morrison não recusou. Entregou-se inteiramente ao beijo. Nem percebeu as mãos de Jensen deslizando de suas costas até o cós da calça. Mas para a surpresa de Jensen, a arma não estava ali. Morrison interrompeu o beijo.

– Temos que ir, amor. – Morrison acariciou seu rosto. – Só vou pegar minhas coisas ali no salão.

Morrison se separou de Jensen e foi até a mesa com os instrumentos cirúrgicos. Jensen assistiu horrorizado Morrison apanhando a maleta. Mais horrorizado ele ficou quando o homem seguiu em sua direção com um sorriso estranho aflorando nos lábios. Jensen recuou até bater em uma mesinha. Olhou para trás e viu a arma numa bandeja de prata. Sem pensar duas vezes apanhou o revolver e o apontou para Morrison.

– Não se mova! – Ordenou. Morrison parou e o olhou cheio de confusão.

– O que está fazendo, amor? Não temos tempo para brincar... – Morrison avançou um passo.

– Não dê mais nenhum passo! – Jensen gritou. Suas mãos tremiam e ele se perguntava se mesmo estando correndo risco de morte teria coragem de atirar em um homem?

– Jen, o que está havendo, baby? – Morrison parecia tão convincentemente preocupado que por um momento Jensen chegou a se perguntar se estava mesmo em perigo. – Você está estranho... Andou tomando alguma droga?

– Você é que deve ter tomado! – Jensen gritou – É você que está tentando me matar!

–Na verdade... É você quem está tentando me matar, querido. – Morrison disse lentamente, como se falasse com uma criança pequena na beirada de um abismo pronta a tentar aprender a voar. A cada palavra um passo minúsculo em direção a Jensen. – É você quem está com a arma na mão, baby.

– É?! E é você quem está com essa maleta cheia de instrumentos cirúrgicos prontos para serem usados em mim, não é mesmo? – Jensen tentou rebater a acusação.

– Amor, esses instrumentos são meio que relíquias para mim... – Morrison disse calmamente – Eles foram usados pelo Dr. Padalecki quando esse salvou minha vida... Eu sempre os tenho comigo, mas não sei como foram sair da minha bolsa. Mas eu já vou guardá-los de novo. Eu nunca pretendi usá-los em você...

– E você não os usou no O'Brien e na Flores? – A pergunta era uma clara acusação.

– Amor, você não está pensando que...? – Morrison o olhou cheio de horror.

– Não chegue perto! – Jensen gritou enquanto recuava com dificuldade.

– Espera, amor, eu não... – A voz morreu na garganta.

Até Jensen assustou-se ao vê-lo com uma estranha expressão de choque. Logo essa expressão se transformou em ódio e Jensen assistiu atônito o homem tirar a arma da parte interna da jaqueta e mirá-la, aparentemente, para ele.

Apavorado, Jensen acabou disparando. Morrison tombou para trás. As mãos trêmulas de Jensen não foram capazes de segurar a arma por mais tempo. Jensen a deixou cair enquanto ele próprio caia de joelhos no chão. Tremia dos pés a cabeça e um suor frio escorria pelo seu rosto. Havia matado um homem. Havia matado um homem.

Jensen sentiu mãos tocando-o no ombro e forçando-o a se levantar. Quando virou para trás descobriu um rosto que ele nunca imaginaria ver tão cedo.

– Você? O que faz aqui?

[Digite texto]


	20. Chapter 20

_**Clint Eastwood**_

— Estava preocupado com você, Jensen. — Lockhart apontava uma arma para Jensen. Seu olhar estava compenetrado, como se visse algo curioso. — Não achei que você atiraria, embora tenha deixado a arma ali para isso...

— Você deixou a arma ali? — Jensen estava confuso.

— Também fui eu quem tirou a maleta de instrumentos do Morrison e coloquei sobre a mesa para que você visse.

— O quê?

— Também fui eu quem convenceu ao Morrison que o assassino provavelmente estava atrás de você e que por isso seria melhor se vocês fugissem. Eu sabia que ele te traria para cá. Assim, quando a Ulrike chegou ao seu apartamento pronta para te dar um tiro, ela encontrou um bilhete seu sobre a mesa avisando ao Jared que você estaria aqui. É claro que ela viria para cá, não é?

— Você sabia que a Ulrike estava vindo atrás de mim? — Que loucura era aquela?

— Claro que sabia. Inclusivel, fui eu quem a ajudou a conseguir alta daquele hospital psiquiátrico onde foi internada. Também fui eu quem enviava para ela todo mês revistas e jornais falando sobre você. Assim, ela ficaria obcecada em tirar sua vida e muito bem informada sobre você. Isso, é claro, facilitou as coisas. Ela sabia onde você estava e, assim como eu imaginei, vir atrás de você foi a primeira coisa que fez.

— Você é louco... — Jensen tentou recuar, mas sua perna não ajudava.

— Eu achei que a Ulrike faria o trabalho sujo para mim, sabe... — Lockhart avançou um pouco e enlaçou a cintura de Jensen o trazendo para junto de si. A ponta da arma estava encostada na testa de Jensen. — Mas eu vi o corpo dela ali fora quando vim verificar o resultado do encontro de vocês. Então, eu entrei e convenci o Morrison que aqui era perigoso e que vocês deviam fugir. A minha intenção era forçar o Morrison a atirar em você, mas não deu certo. Mesmo você apontando uma arma para ele, aquele idiota nunca te mataria, não é? Ele estava tão apaixonado...

— Foi você. — Jensen o olhava nos olhos. — Você matou Flores e O'brien.

— Mais ou menos. — Lockhart disse calmamente. — Ela estava ajudando o Jared a arrumar um jeito de você se afastar de mim. Ela havia percebido que eu tinha um interesse pouco saudável por você. Ela achou até que eu estivesse apaixonado por você, Jensen. E como ela me conhece bem, fomos muito mais que superior e subordinado por um tempo... Bem, ela achou que deveria te prevenir. É claro que eu já estava buscando um jeito de silenciá-la. Afinal, com você fora da minha vista, como eu poderia fazer a Ulrike te matar, hein? Mas não. Não fui eu quem a matou. Quem a matou, fez isso por outras razões. Mas aí o Jared acabou sendo o suspeito e as coisas complicaram.

— Quem mandou o documento falsificado para a polícia...?

— Eu, é claro. — Lockhart sorriu. — Eu achei o documento nas coisas do verdadeiro assassino e achei que se aquilo mantivesse Jared preso seria mais fácil para a Ulrike te matar. É claro que eu não sabia que o O'brien iria acabar morto também... A assassina não queria que aquele idiota abrisse o bocão e ferrasse com o Jared. Então, não teve jeito, senão matá-lo também.

— Assassina? — Jensen estava confuso.

— É, dr. Ackles. — Jensen ouviu uma voz feminina e muito familiar. Atrás de Lockhart vinha a mulher. — Eu. — Julie se aproximou mais dos dois homens.

Jared estava nervoso. O carro em que estava com Kane parecia ir devagar demais e ele tinha pressa. Estava morrendo de medo de Morrison fazer algo contra Jensen e, além disso, queria saber se aqueles e-mails eram mesmo de Jensen. Se não fossem, quem os teria mandado?

— Calma, Padalecki. — Kane disse. — O hotel não fica muito longe. Assim que chegarmos vamos por essa história a limpo.

— Isso se o Morrison já não tiver...

— Se a história que a Srª Morrison contou for verdadeira, só estaremos interrompendo a lua de mel...

— Não é. — Jared olhou feio para o detetive. — Eu sei que não é. O Jensen está em perigo.

— Você continua insistindo nisso. — Kane bufou — Não se esqueça que temos um acordo. Depois que atrapalharmos o casalzinho apaixonado, você vai confessar tudo.

— Eu vou contar toda a verdade, detetive, mas isso não vai resolver o caso por que eu não matei ninguém.

— Sei... E vai dizer também que não esteve no hospital?

— Certo. Eu estive. Fui até lá por que queria conversar com o O'brien, mas não consegui encontrá-lo, então eu ouvi que ele tinha sido assassinado e fui embora antes de virar suspeito do assassinato dele também.

— Anhan... — Kane nem disfarçava sua descrença. — De qualquer forma, isso acaba em pouco tempo. Estamos chegando.

Jared se recostou mais no banco. Estava com uma sensação ruim dentro do peito. Jensen estava correndo perigo.

— Por quê? — Jensen não conseguia entender. Julie era a última pessoa no mundo de quem ele suspeitaria.

— Eu cheguei à sala dos neurocirurgiões procurando o Jared e a encontrei revisando aquele documento. — As lágrimas escorriam pela face dela. — É claro que eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos nem nada. Foi a Flores que me fez saber. Ela comentou rindo que devia ser muito desagradável ser trocada por um homem. Quando viu que eu não tinha entendido, ela explicou a situação. Enquanto ela falava... — Julie fungou — Nem sei direito o que me deu. O instrumentista havia esquecido os instrumentos na sala de cirurgia e a Flores iria guardar, mas tinha passado na sala dos neurocirurgiões antes. Foi meio sem pensar que eu apanhei aquele bisturi e passei na garganta dela. Eu só queria que ela calasse a boca e parasse de dizer com aquela cara de deboche que meu marido estava me trocando por você. — Ela chorou alto. — Eu fiquei tão aterrorizada que sai correndo. Mas depois de um tempo, eu me acalmei e decidi agir com tranqüilidade. Se eu fingisse não saber de nada, ninguém suspeitaria. Então eu fingi que iria pegar um livro e quando cheguei à sala eu peguei o documento que a Flores estava revisando e escondi comigo.

— E o O'brien...?

— Eu o vi discutindo com você. Eu sabia que ele iria piorar as coisas para o Jared, por isso... Eu não queria ser presa, mas também não podia deixar o Jared se complicar mais. Eu fui até o O'brien e tentei conversar com ele. Eu não tinha a intenção de matá-lo, mas desde a morte da Flores eu andava com aquele bisturi comigo. Eu perdi a calma com ele e quando vi...

— E como o Lockhart entra nessa história toda?

— Eu descobri tudo. — Lockhart disse. — Foi por isso que eu fiz um acordo com a drª Padalecki. Ela me ajudaria a me livrar de você e eu arranjaria alguém para levar a culpa pelos assassinatos dela. Assim o Jared fica livre da cadeia e livre de você e volta para ela. Viu, todo mundo sai ganhando?

— E o que você ganha com isso? — Jensen perguntou.

— Como assim o que eu ganho? — Lockhart sorriu. — Você morre. Isso para mim já um prêmio e tanto.

— Por quê? — Jensen não entendia. Nunca fizera nada contra o homem.

— Você não se lembra, não é, Jensen? — Lockhart o apertou mais contra si. — Você não se lembra de ter ferrado a minha vida, não?

— Quando?

— Quando? — Lockhart sorriu ainda mais. — Você se lembra do Gesundkeit Medzin? Aquela revistinha mixuruca de medicina? O meu artigo sobre os novos equipamentos para aumentarem a precisão das neurocirurgias não só fez aquela revistinha mudar de patamar aos olhos do mundo como também fez meu nome como um grande pesquisador e um homem de visão. Por causa do artigo e dos equipamentos que estavam sendo desenvolvidos sob minha orientação, eu fiz palestras em vários lugares e consegui pedidos milhonários em todo o mundo. Mas aí, na Conferência de Medicina em Munique, onde eu anunciaria que o equipamento estava pronto e já podia ser comercializado, você se apresentou antes de mim. Você, um cirurgiãozinho sem eira nem beira e nem nome... Um nada! Um nada como você que só foi convidado para falar na conferência para ocupar o lugar de um brilhante médico que desistira de ir, subiu ao palco antes de mim e apresentou em quinze minutos técnicas de cirurgia que seimplesmente tornaram meus equipamentos obsoletos. Por que pagar uma fortuna em equipamentos delicados e inovadores se seguindo as recomendações de Jensen Ackles qualquer cirurgião competente conseguiria o mesmo resultado?

Jensen gelou. Lembrava-se daquilo. Fora convidado para uma palestra de última hora e como não tinha nada preparado para fazer e todos os seus colegas viviam lhe perguntando como ele alcançava aqueles resultados em suas cirurgias, Jensen preparara em alguns minutos um tipo de guia passo a passo de como proceder em cirurgias difíceis explicando o movimento certo das mãos e a importância de posicionar adequadamente os dedos no momento das incisões e perfurações. Na verdade, não era nada demais e ele nem sabia que estavam sendo desenvolvidos equipamentos que garantiam suprimir a atenção e os movimentos delicados e precisos de um bom cirurgião.

Mas sabia que fora essa conferência que fizera seu nome e sua fama. Depois daquilo, os grandes hospitais da Europa praticamente brigavam para tê-lo. Jensen já era visto como um médico brilhante desde a faculdade, mas a verdadeira fama viera com aquela simples palestra.

— É claro, que quando eu subi ao palco, já não havia quase ninguém disposto a me escutar e todos os contratos que eu tinha foram cancelados. Eu perdi nome, dinheiro e credibilidade. Para piorar, a minha posição de Neurocirurgião chefe no Hospital Geral de Berlim foi dada a você. Disseram-me que eu deveria abrir mão do cargo de chefe e me contentar em ser seu assistente. Eu, que fui o chefe ali por mais de dez anos, tinha que me sujeitar a um sujeitinho metido que mal saíra da faculdade? Não. Nunca. Quando me recusei, eles me demitiram.

— Eu nunca soube... — Jensen estava ferrado. Agora sabia.

— É claro que não. — Lockhart o olhava nos olhos. — Mas deixe eu te dizer uma coisa: eu levei anos para conseguir chegar aonde cheguei, diretor de um grande hospital. Mesmo assim, sabe o que os membros da diretoria do hospital me disseram há apenas um ano? Disseram que estavam muito interessados em trazer você para Los Angeles. Disseram que você seria um excelente diretor para o hospital. Então, lá vem você me roubando tudo de novo, não é? Não. — Lockhart soltou Jensen e se afastou — Dessa vez eu me preparei para você. Planejei tudo. Primeiro eu busquei saber da Ulrike e descobri que ela ainda te odiava profundamente. Mas como eu não tinha certeza se iria conseguir fazê-la atirar em você de novo, busquei alternativas. O Morrison era um grande fã seu. Então eu fiz uma conta de e-mai fake e entrei nos forums que ele entrava. Foi fácil fazê-lo virar seu amigo, ou meu amigo, isso não vem ao caso. A minha intenção era manipulá-lo para causar um desentendimento que poderia resultar na sua morte, mas eu realmente me surpreendi quando ele disse que estava apaixonado. O plano saiu melhor que a encomenda. — Lockhart sorriu com cinismo enquanto desencostava a arma da testa de Jensen. — Quando você aceitou a proposta do Hospital, eu mandei um e-mail para o Morrison dizendo que você só aceitara trabalhar ali por causa dele. Depois foi bem fácil. Eu justificava a sua indiferença com ele dizendo que fazia isso para manter as aparências e também por que ele continuava casado. A minha intenção era fazê-lo ficar com tanto ciúme de você que acabaria te matando, mas não deu... As coisas se complicaram, e muito, com a morte da Flores. Mas tudo bem. Chegamos até aqui, não chegamos?

Lockhart colocou a arma nas mãos de Julie que mirou em Jensen.

— Julie, o que você está fazendo? — Jensen olhou deseperado para a mulher. — Você não pode fazer isso, Julie...

— Eu preciso. — Ela chorava. — Com você morto, o Jared vai voltar para mim.

— Você vai ser presa, Julie. — Jensen disse.

— Não. Não vou. — Julie balançou a cabeça. — Todos vão pensar que Morrison matou Flores e O'brien por ciúmes de você. E quando acharem seu corpo, todos vão pensar que vocês se desentenderam e se mataram...

— Se é assim tão simples, por que Lockhart não atira? — Jensen lançou um olhar sugestivo para a mulher. — Ele sempre arranja alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo para ele, Julie. Lockhart quer que você cometa o crime, assim ele não precisará pagar por ele.

— Não o escute, querida. — Lockhart disse calmamente. — Isso é desespero.

— Julie, me escute. — Jensen pediu. — Por que outro motivo ele colocou a arma na sua mão? Ele está te usando. Quando a polícia chegar, ele vai te incriminar sozinha...

– Não, não vou. – Lockhart disse meigamente pondo a mão no ombro da mulher. – A polícia nem vai nos encontrar aqui, querida. Assim que acabarmos, vamos embora.

– Certo. – Julie respirou fundo e atirou.


	21. Chapter 21

A viatura mal estacionou em frente à pousada em reforma e Jared saltou do carro e correu para dentro do velho casarão. Ele nem reparou no corpo de Ulrike meio encoberto pela neve. Assim que atravessou a porta se deparou com a última pessoa que imaginaria encontrar ali, ainda mais portando uma arma de fogo.

– Julie...? – Jared estacou ao vê-la apontar a arma para ele. – O que faz aqui? E por que essa arma?

– Ao menos uma vez na vida, Jared, seja sincero comigo. – Julie disse com uma firmeza que Jared jamais ouvira em sua voz meiga e vacilante. – Você me amou em algum momento.

– Julie, esse não é o momento... O Jensen...

– Responda! – Julie atirou e a bala passou chispando ao lado da cabeça de Jared.

– Eu amei você, Julie. – Jared respondeu com a voz trêmula. – De verdade, mas...

– Mas...?

O detetive Kane aompanhado por mais dois policiais parou na soleira da porta ao ver que a mulher estava armada.

– Quando te conheci, eu já amava o Jensen. – Jared admitiu. – Por mais que você fosse maravilhosa e eu te amasse muito... O que eu sentia por você não chegava perto do que eu sentia por ele.

– E agora ele voltou e corresponde aos seus sentimentos... – Julie ficou pensativa. – Acho que você nunca se deu conta do quanto eu te amo, não é? Acho que você nunca sequer pensou no que eu sou capaz de fazer por você, não é mesmo?

– Julie, o que você fez? – A leve suspeita que Jared sentira ao ver a mulher armada se transformou em certeza ao ouvi-la falando daquele modo.

– Srª. Padalecki! – O detetive Kane chamou. – Por favor, largue a arma e vamos conversar.

– Já estou conversando. – Julie disse sem se abalar. – Com o meu marido.

– Mas, srª. Padalecki... – Kane tentou insistir, mas foi interrompido por Jared:

– Detetive, por favor, deixe eu falar com ela. – Jared pediu. Quando Kane concordou com um mover de cabeça, Jared foi andando lentamente em direção a esposa. – Julie, onde estão o Jensen e o Morrison?

– Jensen matou o Morrison. Não sei quem matou a vadia lá fora... – Julie deu de ombros.

– Vadia lá fora...? – Jared olhou para trás e recebeu um gesto de confirmação de Kane. Preocupado, Jared voltou a olhar para Julie. – Cadê o Jensen?

– Esqueça o Jensen por um segundo e pense em mim. – Julie disse cheia de amargura. – Você acha mesmo que eu não sabia dos seus casos, Jared? – Ela sorriu com deboche e dor. – Eu sabia de todos eles. Todos... Mas, por mim, tudo bem, contanto que você continuasse comigo. Mas aí veio o famoso Jensen Ackles e você caiu de quatro por ele, de novo, e até queria fugir com ele para longe de mim.

– Julie, foi você quem matou a Flores? – Jared perguntou cheio de cautela.

– Não tive escolha. Ela estava falsificando aquele documento para você me abandonar.

– E o O'brien?

– Ele iria te complicar ainda mais com a polícia. – Julie justificou-se.

Jared engoliu em seco.

– Julie, por favor, me diga o que você fez com o Jensen.

– Com o Jensen? – Ela sorriu de um jeito estranho. – Eu não fiz nada com ele.

Julie abaixou a arma. Jared ficou aturdido. Será que aquilo significava que Jensen estava bem ou...? Ele correu até o interior do hotel. No centro do enorme salão de jantar havia o corpo sem vida de Morrison. Um tiro na testa dado por Jensen, segundo Julie. Mais a frente Jared viu Jensen sentado em uma cadeira. Aos seus pés havia o corpo de Lockhart.

Jared se aproximou um pouco. Jensen não pareceu percebê-lo. Seu olhar estava longe, quase como se ele estivesse em choque. Talvez realmente estivesse. Jared, então, parou a sua frente. Jensen não pareceu vê-lo.

– Jensen... – Jared chamou. Jensen lentamente voltou o olhar para ele. Seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrima.

– Eu matei o Morrison, Jared. – Ele disse numa voz rouca e carregada de dor. – Eu pensei que ele fosse me matar, mas era o Lockhart quem me queria morto.

– Jensen, o Lockhart...? – Jared havia escutado a estranha conversa de Lockhart com alguém no telefone e por um tempo até suspeitara dele, mas agora, ao vê-lo morto aos pés de Jensen, ele não sabia se o homem realmente tinha culpa de alguma coisa. Não foi Julie quem matou todo mundo? Será que Jensen também havia matado o chefe?

– Não fui eu. – Jensen entendeu seu olhar. – Ele tentou convencer a Julie a me matar, mas ela acabou atirando nele.

– Você está machucado, querido? – Jared se inclinou para abraçá-lo.

– Torci o tornozelo. Só isso... – Jensen pousou a cabeça no peito de Jared.

– Você está bem, Dr. Ackles? – A voz de Kane se ouviu. Jared se afastou de Jensen e encarou o detetive.

– Não graças a você. – Acusou. – Se tivesse me escutado desde o princípio nada disso teria acontecido.

– E naquelas circunstâncias quem acreditaria em você? – Kane se defendeu. – Já pedi para emitirem um mandado de prisão para a garota do bar. Seus amigos já foram libertados. Sua esposa vai ser conduzida para a delegacia, assim como o Dr. Ackles aqui...

– Ele está em estado de choque. Ele precisa de cuidados médicos. – Jared disse com firmeza.

– Que bom que nós temos um aqui. – Kane piscou para Jared. – Olha, quanto mais rápido esclarecermos a coisa, mais rápido tudo termina e você pode ir para casa.

Jared suspirou profundamente e ajudou Jensen a ficar de pé. Os dois foram conduzidos a delegacia onde Jensen prestou depoimento. Jared estava esperando do lado de fora da sala de Kane quando seu pai chegou e o abraçou.

– Ah, meu filho, graças a Deus! – Jared o abraçou de volta. – Ainda bem que não estão mais acusando você.

– Mas e quanto ao Jensen? – Jared se dirigira ao advogado ao lado de seu pai. – O que vai acontecer com ele?

– Bom, ele matou um homem inocente. – O advogado deu de ombros. – Mas como ele foi coagido a esse ato, talvez o júri considere isso como legítima defesa. Se esse for o caso, as chances dele conseguir uma pena bem pequena...

– O quê?! – Jared perguntou horrorizado. – Mesmo tudo tendo sido armação do Lockhart o Jensen ainda pode ser preso?

– Ele matou uma pessoa, Jared. – Seu pai deu um tapinha em seu ombro. – Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Estou pagando o melhor advogado que conheço para cuidar do caso dele.

– E por que isso, pai? – Jared estava realmente curioso. – Duvido que o senhor aprove minha história com o Jensen...

– Eu realmente não aprovo, mas te conheço bem o bastante para saber que você é capaz de fazer qualquer loucura por ele. – seu pai disse. – Sendo assim, é melhor eu ajudar do modo legal a te deixar infringir todas as leis existentes para tentar salvá-lo.

– Obrigado, pai. – Jared voltou a abraçá-lo.

II

Jensen estava nervoso. O promotor terminara de fazer o discurso final. Ele fizera uma longa acusação do comportamento doentio de Jensen dizendo que ele deveria saber que Morrison só queria protegê-lo e não matá-lo. A esposa e o filho de Morrison também estavam ali e testemunharam contra Jensen dizendo que o homem era a criatura mais doce e inofensiva da face da terra e que não merecia ter sido morto. Jensen escutou tudo calado. Ele concordava coma família de Morrison. O homem não merecia ter morrido. O promotor terminou seu discurso pedindo ao júri que condenasse Jensen por assassinato e não considerasse seu ato como legítima defesa.

Quando o homem voltou ao seu lugar e seu advogado de defesa se levantou, Jensen olhou para trás, Jared estava ali lhe dando apóio. Jensen sorriu. O advogado fez um discurso inflamado lembrando ao júri como Lockhart manipulara não apenas Jensen, mas o próprio Morrison. De acordo com ele, Jensen foi uma vítima levada a cometer tal ato e por isso não deveria ser condenado.

– Olhem para esse homem. – O advogado pediu ao júri. – Por favor, olhem atentamente para esse homem. – Homens e mulheres do júri o encararam. Jensen se encolheu e baixou os olhos. – Senhoras e senhores do júri, quão mais esse homem precisa sofrer? Por que ele está sofrendo. Ele é um médico. Seu papel é salvar vidas e ele foi levado a tirar a vida de alguém. A vida de uma pessoa muito próxima a ele. Tenham certeza que o momento em que ele puxou aquele gatilho foi o mais difícil da vida dele. Tenham certeza que em todos os dias da vida dele ele vai se lembrar daquele momento e vai sofrer tanto quanto está sofrendo agora. – O advogado fez uma pausa. – Senhoras e senhores do júri, decidam os senhores se esse homem realmente precisa sofrer mais.

O advogado se sentou. O júri se reuniu para dar o veredicto. Não se passaram nem quinze minutos quando o júri voltou. O juiz perguntou qual era a decisão do júri. A representante se pronunciou.

– A decisão do júri é que o Dr. Jensen Ross Ackles é culpado pela morte do Dr. Arnold Ted Morrison, todavia o júri aconselha que o Dr. Ackles não seja condenado a nenhuma pena, uma vez que já sofreu o bastante pelo ocorrido.

O juiz levou a mão ao bigode fino. Jensen prendeu o fôlego.

– O conselho do júri será aceito. O Dr. Jensen Ross Ackles é culpado pelo assassinato do Dr. Arnold Ted Morrison, mas não receberá nenhuma pena.

Jensen suspirou aliviado. O advogado deu uma batidinha em suas costas. Jared correu até ele e o abraçou. Saíram do tribunal lado a lado. A imprensa estava toda ali fotografando, filmando e enfiando microfones em seus rostos. Jensen entrou rapidamente no carro, uma enorme limosine, ao lado de Jared e se recostou no banco quando o veículo começou a se mover.

– Graças a Deus acabou. – Suspirou. – Achei que eu sairia dali direto para a cadeia.

– Nunca, Jensen. – Jared falou. – Qualquer um com um mínimo de cérebro saberia que você não teve culpa de nada. Lockhart te levou a fazer aquilo.

– Obrigado por me apoiar, Jared. – Jensen segurou a mão de Jared. – Eu não sei o que faria sem você, amor.

O motorista lhes lançou um olharzinho estranho pelo retrovisor. Jared acionou o dispositivo que separava a parte do motorista da parte dos passageiros. Jensen sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

– Ele só está curioso, Jay. – Disse com falso queixume. – Não precisava fazer isso.

– Bom, se eu não fizesse isso, como eu conseguiria foder com você nesse banco sem que ele ficasse olhando?

– Jay, você não... – Jensen olhou para Jared cheio de incredulidade. Quando o moreno tirou um tubo de lubrificante do bolso, Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Você é inacreditável. Estava planejando isso desde quando? E se eu fosse condenado?

– Eu sabia que não seria. – Puxou o rosto de Jensen para um beijo molhado. – Se você fosse condenado, eu simplesmente arrumaria um jeito de ser preso também, aí ficaríamos juntos na cadeia.

– Do jeito que você é louco, eu não duvido disso. – Jensen o abraçou e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Jared o puxou mais para junto de si e começou a beijar seu pescoço fazendo a pele de Jensen se arrepiar.

– Amo você, Jensen. Nunca duvide disso...

Jared, então, o fez deitar no banco e ficou sobre ele o beijando e despindo, cheio de afobação, como se Jensen fosse uma fonte de água para um viajante sedento. É claro que Jensen não resistiu. Ele se entregou aos beijos e permitiu que Jared o despisse completamente. Quando estava totalmente nu, Jared se afastou um pouco para observá-lo.

– Você é realmente lindo... – Jared disse quase sem fôlego antes de voltar a mergulhar em seus lábios enquanto seus dedos apertavam seus mamilos rijos fazendo Jensen gemer.

Jensen levou as mãos às roupas de Jared a fim de despi-lo, mas o moreno afastou suas mãos de seu corpo. Jensen franziu a sobrancelha completamente confuso, mas Jared apenas sorriu e começou a se despir sozinho de uma forma bem lenta e sensual. Jensen abriu um sorriso. Adorava ser seduzido por Jared.

Quando Jared estava completamente nu ele voltou a colar os lábios nos de Jensen. Então ele pegou o tubo de lubrificante e derramou sobre dois dedos. Jensen sorriu e se preparou para recebê-los. Ficou surpreso ao ver que Jared não levou os dedos até sua entrada que latejava de desejo, mas os penetrou em si mesmo de uma forma tentadoramente sensual.

– Jay? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo. Jared iria se entregar para ele?

– O que foi, gostosão? – Jared sorriu daquele jeito bem sacana que Jensen adorava. – Você não me quer?

– Ah, eu quero sim! – Jensen disse levando as mãos à cintura de Jared apertando-a com força de um modo que deixaria marcas. – Eu nunca quis nada tanto quanto eu te quero agora!

– Então é isso que você terá... – Jared cantarolou enquanto se alargava. Jensen já estava quase subindo pelas paredes de ansiedade quando Jared finalmente se deu por satisfeito com a preparação. – Estou pronto para você...

Seu sussurro sexy, sua expressão de menino num corpo monumental de homem e seu perfume de macho faziam Jensen mais duro do que já estivera em qualquer ocasião em sua vida. A pouca sanidade que Jensen ainda tinha desceu pelo ralo quando Jared levantou o corpo, depois voltou a baixá-lo engolindo-o lentamente. Jensen segurou com força a cintura de Jared o ajudando a se encaixar em torno de seu membro pulsante. Quando Jared se abaixou por inteiro, montando-o, Jensen arfou. Jared era quente e deliciosamente apertado. Só de estar dentro dele, mesmo sem se mover, Jensen já se sentia no céu.

Mas Jared não tinha planos de ficar como uma estátua sobre Jensen. Jared começou a rebolar lentamente, apenas atiçando o namorado que gemeu com voz rouca de prazer. Depois ele começou a subir e descer num ritmo frenético, como se estivesse cavalgando um cavalo arisco. Jensen quase foi à loucura quando Jared parou tudo e apenas deu mais uma reboladinha sobre ele.

– Ah, Jay, assim você vai me matar... – Jensen murmurou.

– Você não viu nada, baby... – Jared voltou a cavalgá-lo.

Jensen estava indo à loucura. Se Jared continuasse com aquilo, ele não duraria muito. E não durou. Logo Jensen explodiu dentro de Jared. Aquele tinha sido um de seus melhores e mais intensos orgasmos. Mas ao olhar para Jared, Jensen percebeu que ele não havia chegado lá.

– Desculpe, querido, eu vou... – Jensen levou as mãos até o membro ainda rijo de Jared, mas o moreno voltou a afastar suas mãos com um sorriso brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo sexy como só ele conseguia sorrir.

– Suas mãos são uma delícia, Jen, mas eu prefiro seus lábios...

Jensen, então, sorriu. Jared se moveu sobre ele e praticamente montou em seu rosto encaixando seu sexo túrgido entre seus lábios. Jensen alisou a pontinha com a língua, depois a sugou lentamente. Jared gemeu alto e se afundou mais dentro da boca de Jensen que o aceitou inteiro. As mãos de Jensen foram parar nas nádegas de Jared ajudando-o a se firmar naquela posição enquanto sua boca fazia uma sucção firme em seu sexo. Jared, então, rebolava e gemia alto fazendo os sentidos de Jensen se turvarem. Quando ele se derramou em sua boca, Jensen engoliu o máximo que pôde.

Jared ainda ficou um tempo na mesma posição, seu sexo esmaecendo aos poucos ainda dentro da boca de Jensen. Por fim, com um gemido meio frustrado, ele se sentou no banco em frente ao de Jensen e ficou apenas o observando. O peito de Jensen subia e descia num ritmo suave, seus olhos ainda estavam escuros do prazer que recebera e de seus lábios sensuais escorria um pouco de sêmen.

– É incrível como você fica lindo de qualquer jeito... – Jared sussurrou. – Você é perfeito.

– Não. – Jensen se virou de lado se apoiando sobre um cotovelo. – Você é.

Jared abandonou o banco e foi se ajoelhar no chão diante de Jensen. Os dois se olharam em silêncio por um longo tempo, depois se beijaram apaixonadamente. Sabiam que quando chegassem em frente o edifício onde Jensen morava haveria uma multidão de repórteres esperando por eles ali. Sabiam que a imprensa e as pessoas continuariam os criticando por um longo tempo, mas não se importavam com isso. O importante era que estavam juntos e continuariam assim.

Um ano depois...

Jared saiu da sala de cirurgia com o suor escorrendo pelo rosto e pescoço. Cinco horas de cirurgia não era algo fácil para ele, apesar de tantos anos como neurocirurgião. Estava tão cansado que tudo o que queria era ir para casa, tomar um banho e relaxar. Relaxar? Não. Jared queria ir para casa e fazer amor com Jensen, mas sabia que o homem estava preso em outra cirurgia, uma bem complicada.

Após o julgamento de Jensen, eles haviam se mudado para Vancouver. Seu pai queria que eles tivessem ido trabalhar com ele em New Jersey, mas eles recusaram. Queriam um novo começo e para isso teriam que ir para longe. Não tão longe, mas nem tão perto. No princípio, Jensen não exerceu sua profissão. Buscou outra atividade até que seu rosto saísse dos jornais. Jared fez o mesmo, mas após dois meses vivendo de bicos e do dinheiro que ambos haviam acumulado durante a vida, Jensen recebeu um convite para trabalhar num hospital pequeno, mas bem conceituado. Jared encontrou emprego em outro hospital da cidade. Em Vancouver bem poucas pessoas sabiam do escândalo de Los Angeles e menos ainda se importavam com ele. Para as pessoas dali só importava se os dois eram competentes e eles eram. Ali eles haviam encontrado um novo começo.

Jared foi para casa. Pensou em passar num supermercado e comprar uma massa, um queijo e um vinho, mas estava tão esgotado que não se sentia animado a cozinhar. Apesar disso estava faminto. Quando chegasse em casa pediria uma pizza. Quando abriu a porta do apartamento que dividia com Jensen, sentiu o aroma agradável de molho quatro queijos. Foi direto a sala de jantar e encontrou Jensen terminando de por a mesa.

– Surpresa! – Jensen disse sorrindo.

– O que houve com sua cirurgia complicada? – Jared perguntou.

– Menti. – Jensen puxou uma cadeira para Jared se sentar. – Eu precisava de tempo para preparar a comemoração.

– E estamos comemorando o quê exatamente?

– Hoje faz um ano. – Jensen disse sério. – Um ano desde que deixamos tudo para trás para ficarmos juntos.

– Amor, desculpe. – Jared disse sem graça. – Eu esqueci...

– Não esquenta. – Jensen se sentou ao seu lado e lhe deu um selinho. – Eu sei que você tem tido uma semana complicada.

– Mesmo assim. – Jared disse. – Eu deveria, ao menos, ter comprado um presente...

– Você já me dá o melhor presente de todos e todos os dias. – Jensen disse o olhando nos olhos. – Você.

Jared ficou sem palavras.

– É simplesmente maravilhoso dormir e acordar todos os dias nos seus braços. – Jensen continuou. – É a maior felicidade de todas apenas estar com você.

– Jensen...

– Eu te amo! – Jensen disse antes de puxar Jared para um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

– Eu te amo também... – Jared disse quando interromperam o beijo para tomar ar. – Eu amo tudo em você. Cada fio de cabelo, cada sarda, cada maniazinha irritante que você tem e que me leva a ter um ataque de nervos... – Os dois sorriram. – Tudo. Acho que eu só existo de verdade quando estou com você.

– Também me sinto assim...

– Nós nunca iremos nos separar, Jensen. – Jared passou as mãos pelo seu rosto. – Nunca!

– Nunca. – Jensen concordou e seus lábios voltaram a se unir num beijo profundo que enlaçava suas almas num só sentimento. Um sentimento tão puro e verdadeiro que transcendia pele, carne e sangue. Um sentimento capaz de mudar uma história, duas vidas, um destino.

Fim.

É isso. Último capítulo. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam desde o íncio, quando era postado em outro site, e aos leitores novos também. Valeu, gente!


End file.
